Je suis tienne
by EdenHawke
Summary: Et si Zoey n'avait pas choisi Marc, mais Dren ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! _

_Cette fanfiction est dédiée à Dren, mon personnage préféré des MewMew à ce jour, et aussi un peu à Tarb. Toutefois, comme non je ne peux pas prendre la place de Zoey (snif), j'ai… légèrement… changé sa personnalité pour lui donner une partie de la mienne._

_Encore une fois, j'espère que ma version de l'histoire vous plaira. Il y aura tous les épisodes, un par chapitre, plus quelques-uns après parce que j'ai envie de rêver. Je m'efforcerais de conserver au maximum les actions et les dialogues du dessin animé original (ah, oui, y a ça aussi… Je me base sur MewMew Power, le dessin animé de Teletoon), mais évidemment, beaucoup de choses seront changées. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**EN GRAS** : les paroles prononcées à voix haute

_EN ITALIQUE : _les pensées de Zoey

**Chapitre 1** : Un chat parmi nous

Zoey lisait tranquillement un livre sur l'exposition sur les animaux en voie de disparition, lorsqu'une ombre se dressa devant son banc. Agacée d'être interrompue, elle releva la tête pour tomber sur Marc.

**« Bonjour Zoey ! Oh, mais c'est l'affiche sur l'exposition ! Tu as envie d'aller la voir ?**

**_ Ouais ! Pourquoi ?**

**_ Je voudrais y aller aussi, demain ! Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ?**

Zoey haussa les épaules, souriant légèrement. **Oui, pourquoi pas.**

**_ Alors, rendez-vous demain, à 10h, à la gare ! Salut ! »**

Il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, lui faisant un signe de la main. L'adolescente s'apprêta à retourner à son livre quand elle aperçut ses deux amies, Mimi et Charlotte, qui courrait vers elle.

**« Zoey ! C'est incroyable ! Marc vient de te proposer un rendez-vous ! **

**_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas sortir avec lui ! Tu es mon héroïne !**

**_ Et tu étais si à l'aise, si souriante !**

**_ Evidemment, pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas été ?** S'étonna Zoey. Mais elle souriait toujours.

**_Mais enfin, Zoey ! C'est le garçon le plus populaire du lycée ! Il est intelligent, bon élève, et c'est le meilleur kendoka !**

**_ Oui, et alors ? **

**_ Laisse tomber Mimi, elle est vraiment trop bizarre. »**

Contrairement à toutes les autres filles de son lycée, Zoey n'était pas complètement folle de Marc. Comme l'avait dit Mimi, il semblait parfait sous tout rapport, et en plus il était beau garçon : ses cheveux noirs tombaient comme il fallait sur ses yeux bruns, il était musclé et sportif. Cependant, il ne l'attirait pas vraiment, sans qu'elle puisse réellement expliquer pourquoi. Il était mignon, c'est vrai, et elle ne dirait pas non à sortir avec lui, d'où son sourire joyeux, mais un premier rendez-vous ne la mettait pas dans tous ses états. Après tout, elle avait toujours été différente des autres filles, toujours à l'écart, sans que cela ne la dérange. Les gens pouvaient se montrer si ennuyeux parfois…

Le lendemain matin, Zoey dormait toujours à 9h15, se demandant toujours, même en rêve, en quoi elle avait pu être l'héroïne de Charlotte, quand elle prit brutalement conscience de l'heure.

**« Aaah ! Je suis en retard !**

Elle se leva et se prit les pieds dans sa couette, et se relevant maladroitement observa son miroir.

**_ Voyons si j'ai des boutons… Oh, zut, j'en ai un sur le nez ! C'était bien la peine d'acheter toutes ces crèmes contre l'acné ! Elimine tous les boutons et points noirs, efficacité garantie ! Mon œil !**

Tout en se parlant à elle-même, elle essaya de nouer ses cheveux en ses éternelles couettes. Mais es cheveux roux ne semblaient pas vouloir obéir ce matin, et elle déchira son ruban.

**_ Aah, stupides rubans ! Bon, laisse tomber les cheveux et concentre toi sur ce que tu vas mettre. Oh là là, faut que je me dépêche, faut que je me dépêche ! Aïe !**

En voulant enlever son tee-shirt trop rapidement et marcher en même temps vers ses habits, elle s'emmêla encore les pinceaux et retomba par terre.

**_Oh, je vais avoir une bosse… **

Enfin prête, elle sortit toute berzingue de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et courut à l'extérieur de la maison.

**_ Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman, au revoir !**

**_ Zoey !** cria sa mère, **tu n'as pas pris ton petit-déjeuner ! »**

Mais c'était trop tard, la porte claquait déjà. La jeune fille courait dans la rue.

_Oh, je suis trop bête ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en retard à mon premier rendez-vous ! _

Elle arriva enfin devant la gare. Observant attentivement les lieux, elle aperçut Marc en train de lire devant un énorme panneau. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres et s'observa dans la glace d'un œil critique.

_Bon, vérifier que je n'ai pas de traces de dentifrice autour de la bouche, et qu'aucune étiquette ne dépasse. Bien ! Bah, pour les cheveux, ça ira… Tiens, il m'attend encore. C'est plutôt bon signe, je crois… Allez Zoey ! Et pense à articuler !_

Marc dû sentir sa présence, car quand elle s'approcha, il se retourna immédiatement.

**« Oh, salut Zoey !**

Elle n'était pas complètement folle de lui, mais elle devait bien avouer que son sourire lui plaisait.

**_ Eh bien, tu as avalé ta langue ?**

**_ Oh, pardon !** Elle était rouge de honte face à son impolitesse. **Et pardon de mon retard. Mais, euh, j'étais… en train de faire de l'exercice ! Je me suis… laissé porter par la musique !**

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses paroles qu'elle les regrettait. _T'es vraiment trop bête, ma fille !_ _Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?_ Marc se contenta de rire légèrement.

**_ Mais tu n'es pas en retard, il est 9h30 ! »**

De rouge, le visage de Zoey devint cramoisi.

Ils étaient debout l'un à côté de l'autre dans le train, silencieux. Zoey cherchait furieusement quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à la fois intelligent et intéressant. Mais, comme d'habitude quand elle était en société, rien ne venait.

**« Euh… C'est une très belle journée, non ?**

**_ Oui !** Marc eut à nouveau ce petit rire contenu. **Mais tu me l'as déjà dit !**

_Génial… Il n'est même pas midi et je commence déjà à me répéter… Allez Zoey, trouve quelque chose d'intéressant à dire… Mais pas trop quand même, ça pourrait l'effrayer !_

**_ Zoey ?** Elle sursauta. **On est arrivé !**

Et en effet, les portes étaient ouvertes sur l'exposition. Marc sortit, et Zoey se dépêcha de le suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans le musée, où les haut-parleurs annonçaient l'exposition sur les animaux du livre rouge. Il y avait foule devant l'entrée.

**_ A vrai dire, Zoey, j'avoue que je suis extrêmement surpris. Je suis passionné par la nature, et ça fait un mois que je meurs d'envie d'aller voir cette exposition. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en était de même pour toi !** Zoey se contenta de rire, avant de lever les yeux.

**_ Tu as vu cette statue, là !** Demanda-t-elle à Marc d'un air émerveillé.

**_ C'est peut-être le symbole de l'exposition !**

**_ Oui, je me disais justement la même chose. »**

Ils passèrent enfin sous les portes électroniques. Tandis que Zoey passait tranquillement derrière Marc, dans une salle privée du musée, un ordinateur affichait une alerte et commençait une analyse ADN, avant d'annoncer positif.

**« Oh ! Ecoute un peu ça, Marc ! Les animaux du livre rouge sont des animaux menacés d'extinction qui risquent de disparaître définitivement de notre planète.** Zoey lisait le petit carnet d'un air atterré. **Il existe actuellement dans le monde 2500 espèces en voie de disparition… **

**_ Eh, Zoey, regarde ça !**

Marc se tenait devant des photos, et en désignait une.

**_ C'est une photo extrêmement rare d'un chat d'Iriomote ! C'est impressionnant…**

Il regardait la photo comme s'il voulait s'y fondre. Sur la photo, un gros chat regardait vers l'objectif d'un air agressif, entouré de trois petits. Zoey sourit, attendrie, puis secoua la tête.

**_ Quand on pense que leur espèce est sur le point de s'éteindre, c'est triste. **

**_ Je trouve que ça donne à réfléchir. C'est vrai, la vie est si fragile, et elle ne tient parfois à pas grand-chose ! **

_Ouah. Je ne pensais pas que Marc pouvait être si profond. _

**_ Ça va, Zoey ?** Elle sursauta, et rougit à nouveau.

**_ Ah, oui, je me disais juste que les gens devraient faire plus d'efforts pour protéger la planète !** _Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il a le don de me faire rougir !_

**_ Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. **

_Tiens, j'ai enfin dit quelque chose d'intelligent… _

**_ Allons voir comment évolue la vie aquatique ! »** Proposa-t-il. Souriant largement, Zoey le suivit sans protester.

Une caméra resta fixée sur son visage sans que nul ne s'en rendre compte, et continuait d'analyser ses données biologiques. Un tableau avec des chiffres apparut, et avec lui des concordances qui étonnèrent quelqu'un.

**« C'est absolument incroyable ! Eliot !** La porte derrière l'homme brun, les cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, assis devant l'ordinateur, s'ouvrit brutalement, et un jeune homme blond s'approcha.

**_ Qu'y a-t-il ?** Interrogea Eliot.

**_ Viens jeter un coup d'œil là-dessus. Je pense que nous l'avons trouvé**. Eliot vira ses grands yeux bleus sur l'écran, qui laissait apparaitre Zoey et Marc posant pour des photos.

Devant le photomaton, Zoey prit les photos fraichement imprimée.

**_ Alors ? Comment sont-elles ?** Demanda Marc.

**_ Elles sont forcément géniales, puisque je suis dessus ! Mais non, je plaisante !** Ajouta-t-elle rapidement devant le regard étonné de Marc.

**_ Et si on allait à la boutique de souvenirs ? »** Fit ce dernier, rassuré.

Les deux adolescents étaient dans le parc du musée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, qui dormait, jouait ou discutait sur les bancs.

**« Bon, eh bien je suppose que tu as envie de rentrer, à présent.** Dit Zoey.

**_ Non ! Allons marcher un peu !** S'exclama Marc, les mains derrière la tête, bras relevés. **C'est une si belle journée !**

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se regardèrent, avant de rire en même temps.

**_ C'est la cinquième fois que l'on prononce cette phrase !**

**_ Oui, je me suis dit la même chose !** Sourit Zoey.

**_ Cette après-midi, j'ai enfin compris ce que je ressentais.** Fis Marc, soudain sérieux. Le sourire de Zoey disparut, et elle le regarda avec étonnement. **Ça me gêne un peu de t'en parler, mais je veux que tu le saches.**

**_ Euh, Marc, attends un peu… Je crois savoir ce que tu vas me dire, et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.** Tenta-t-elle de l'arrêter, rougissante.

**_ Je vais vouer ma vie à la nature !** déclara-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde**. Je veux sauver la planète !** Zoey écarquilla les yeux, bouche-bée. Euh, qu'est-ce que tu as, Zoey ? Elle se reprit immédiatement.

**_J'ai soif ! Je vais me chercher à boire !** Elle commença à aller vers le distributeur. **Tu veux quelque ch… Ahhhh !**

Son pied se prit dans une racine, et Zoey vit le sol se rapprocher d'elle à vitesse grand V. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa vision devint floue, et elle se retrouva dans les bras de Marc.

**_ Est-ce que ça va ?** Lui demanda-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**_Oui… Merci Marc.** Il la reposa doucement.

**_ Attends-moi là. Je vais au distributeur, il y en a un à l'entrée je crois. Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite ! »**

Et il s'éloigna tranquillement. _Ce n'est pas à ce genre de déclaration que je m'attendais_, songea-t-elle, assise dans l'herbe, _et c'est tant mieux que je me sois trompée sur ses intentions. Mais il m'a prise dans ses bras…_

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, méditant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Marc : il lui plaisait, sans plus, et même si elle était contente de cette après-midi, elle ne voulait pas plus. Elle regardait le ciel, cherchant à englober tout l'espace, quand pour continuer à voir un nuage qui s'éloignait, elle aperçut un bâtiment derrière elle.

C'était rond, et rose. Rose bonbon… _Ouah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est joli !_ Les fenêtres étaient en forme de cœur, le toit était rouge, et sur le dessus, la même statue qu'à l'exposition.

A l'intérieur, à travers la caméra de la statue, Eliot l'observait, des sortes de lunettes de ski sur le front.

**« Bien, elle est seule.** Il mit ses lunettes, et devant ses yeux apparut les images de la jeune fille et de son système biologique. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons lui confier le sort du monde. **

**_ Nous n'avons pas le choix,** lui répondit l'homme brun, toujours derrière son écran, les mêmes lunettes qu'Eliot sur les yeux. **J'espère simplement que le résultat des recherches de ton père est exact. **

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si nous ne nous sommes pas trompés, tout ira bien.**

Les yeux de la statue, en forme de chat, restaient braqués sur Zoey qui courait en rond, fixant le ciel avec émerveillement. Les machines, sous le bâtiment rose, se mire en marche, et une étrange lumière rouge s'alluma.

**_ Stimulateur génétique chargé !** Fit Eliot. **Bien… Activation, maintenant !** Et il appuya sur un bouton.

Sur le toit, la statue s'illumina du rouge des machines. A présent, elle irradiait. Au distributeur, Marc allait prendre les boissons lorsque des oiseaux s'envolèrent précipitamment en croissant. Dans le parc, Zoey prit peur : la terre tremblait. Autour d'elle, les gens paniquaient, un chien aboyait.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Un tremblement de terre ? **

**_ Couchez-vous !** Cria un homme.

**_ Que se passe-t-il !** S'affola Zoey. **Où est Marc ! »**

C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit le bâtiment rose te la statue qui irradiait. Une intense lumière rouge jaillit brutalement, et toucha Zoey. Terrifiée, elle n'arrivait même plus à crier….

L'herbe, sous elle, était confortable. Sur elle, une veste conservait sa chaleur, et le soleil chauffait doucement son visage. Je me sens bien… Elle ouvrit les yeux devant elle, le soleil se couchait derrière les nuages, et à côté d'elle, Marc, assis, observait le coucher de soleil.

**« Salut Marc… Marc ?**

Elle se redressa brutalement en prenant conscience d'où elle était.

**_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Pourquoi le soleil est en train se coucher ?**

**_ Tu sais, il est presque 7h !** Lui répondit Marc.

**_ Ah, oui, bien entendu…**

**_ Tiens !** Il lui tendit un jus de fruit. **Le premier était chaud, alors je suis allé en chercher un autre !**

Elle prit la bouteille et lui donna sa veste en échange. Troublé, elle l'observa quelques instants.

**_ Mais alors… Tu es resté là, tout ce temps ?**

**_ C'était agréable !** Lui sourit Marc en remettant sa veste. **Regarder les nuages, t'écouter ronfler…**

Zoey devint bleue et rouge à la fois. _Il a fallu que je ronfle ! Bravo, Zoey…_

**_ On devrait y aller**, dit Marc en se levant.

**_ Oui, d'accord…**

**_ Allez, viens !** Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever. **Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. »**

Le lendemain, elle raconta sa journée à Mimi et Charlotte dans les vestiaires. Sans surprise, elles furent toutes deux horrifiées.

**« Tu as quoi ?**

**_ Dis-moi que c'est une blague !** Renchérit Charlotte.

**_ Tu t'es endormie à ton premier rendez-vous ? Tu n'as pas honte ?**

Zoey rangea ses chaussures en soupirant.

**_ Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Y a eu cette lumière, et… Oh, laissez tomber, vous ne me croirez pas de toute façon…**

**_ Zoey, tu imagines si en plus tu t'es bavée dessus en dormant ?** Enfonça Charlotte.

**_ Et si jamais tu t'es mise à parler ?** Continua Mimi.

**_ Ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Et puis, quand je l'ai appelé, il a dit que ce n'était pas grave. **

**_ Parce qu'en plus, tu l'as appelé le lendemain ?** Soupira la blonde Charlotte. **Zoey, tu es incorrigible ! Il faut attendre au moins deux jours avant de rappeler. C'est ce qui est écrit dans tous les magazines féminins.**

**_ Je n'ai pas appelé le lendemain, je l'ai fait cette nuit**, répliqua Zoey en haussant les épaules. **Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment avoir une vraie relation avec lui ! Alors, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Je voulais juste m'excuser de m'être endormie dans le parc. De plus, il m'a dit qu'il avait passé une excellente journée, et qu'on devrait remettre ça, alors lâchez moi un peu, d'accord ? Il m'a suggéré d'aller le voir à son cours de kendo, lundi matin…**

Alors même qu'elle disait ces mots, elle eut une illumination : on était lundi matin… Et le cours de kendo avait commencé depuis longtemps !

**_ Oh, non ! Quelle cruche !** cria-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

**_ J'espère que tu cours vite ! »** Dit Charlotte en la suivant.

Devant le gymnase, des hordes de filles se pressaient pour pouvoir entrer. Toutes criaient le nom de Marc, et au fond de cette horde, Zoey soupira.

**« Flûte, je suis trop bête. **

A l'intérieur, la voix de l'entraineur retentit :

**_Point, et match ! Bravo Marc ! Continue comme ça et tu intègreras l'équipe nationale avant la fin de l'année ! **

**_ Merci, j'espère y arriver !** Lui répondit la voix de Marc.

Aussitôt, toutes les filles entrèrent dans des crises d'hystérie. Effarée, Zoey les observa.

**_ J'ignorais que Marc avait autant de fans !**

**_ Oui, c'est pitoyable !** Dit Zoey.

**_ Ecoute, Zoey**, l'interrompit Charlotte**, en tant qu'amie, il est de mon devoir de te dire le fond de ma pensée. Tu as tout fichu par terre ! J'espère que tu as eu le temps de le prendre en photo, parce que tu risques de regretter le jour où tu as eu la chance incroyable de sortir avec lui et où tu t'es endormie !**

Soupirant de plus belle, Zoey sortit les photos de la veille.

**_ Dis donc, Zoey, tu m'écoutes !** S'exclama Charlotte.

**_Evidemment ! Alors, premièrement, je ne risque pas de le regretter puisque je ne suis pas amoureuse de Marc. Deuxièmement…**

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une fan hystérique recula et la bouscula violemment, faisant s'envoler les photos de la main de Zoey. Ce fut un réflexe :

**_Oh, non ! Je dois les rattraper !** Ce qu'elle fit. Mais…

**_ Euh, Zoey …**

**_ Quoi ?**

Elle était suspendue dans les airs, le bout du pied à peine encore sur la rambarde. Elle voulut se redresser, sans succès, et tomba. Mimi ne réussit pas à la retenir, et ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à sa chute. Zoey hurla de terreur, tandis que le sol se rapprochait. Elle ferma les yeux…

Et quand elle les rouvrit, elle était debout, sur ses pieds, en bas. Indemne.

**_ Quoi ? Je… Je suis vivante ! Mais… Comment j'ai fait ça ? »**

Elle leva la tête, toutes les filles l'observaient. Il y eu un applaudissement, et bientôt Zoey reçut des ovations.

Cela faisait trois heures que les cours avaient commencées, après sa chute. Trois heures qu'elle avait passé à dormir, installé sur sa table.

**« Zoey, réveille-toi !** Mimi et Charlotte était devant sa table. Elle s'étira avec peine, et du dos de la main se nettoya la joue et le front.

**_ Hm, Je sens qu'il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui…** Les filles la regardèrent avec effarement.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il fait un temps magnifique !**

**_ Tu n'as pas arrêté de dormir ! Je sais que ce cours était ennuyeux, mais tu ne vas pas dormir pendant la pause déjeuner !** Lui demanda Charlotte. Zoey se redressa d'un seul coup.

**_ Aah ! C'est la pause déjeuner ! Il me faut du lait, il me faut du lait !**

Et elle se précipita dehors sans attendre ses amies, qui n'en revenaient pas.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?**

Elles patientaient ensemble dans la file d'attente, leur plateau à la main, discutant des évènements de la matinée.

**_C'est vraiment incroyable ce que tu as fait ce matin, quand tu es tombé !** S'émerveilla Mimi.

**_ Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, tu sais. **

**_ Oui, j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai eu très peur. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ! Je voyais le sol se rapprocher, alors j'ai fermé les yeux et… »**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Devant elle, l'employé du lycée tenait sur une brochette une grosse et magnifique sardine. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'avança, s'avança encore, ouvrit la bouche et attrapa le poisson. L'employé resta bouche-bée, tout comme les filles. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle lâcha le poisson dans son assiette, recula doucement, posa son plateau sur un table et sortit, sans prêter attention à ses amies, qui l'appelaient.

Elle se tenait sur la rambarde d'où elle était tombée le matin même, regardant l'horizon sans le voir. _J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive… C'est très étrange. J'ai passé toute la matinée à somnoler alors que j'ai pourtant bien dormi, et tout à l'heure en tombant j'ai atterri sur mes pieds. Et là, je perds la tête pour un poisson !_

Elle se refaisait les scènes dans la tête, les tournant et les retournant pour tenter de comprendre, lorsque la voix de Marc interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

**« Ah, te voilà !** Il s'approcha d'elle, toujours en tenue de sport.

**_ Salut…**

**_ J'ai entendu parler de ton exploit sur la terrasse du gymnase, ce matin !** Il posa la main sur le rebord et regarda par-dessus, avec de jeter un coup d'œil étonné à la jeune fille**. C'était une sacrée chute ! Ça va, tu n'as rien ?** Elle hocha la tête.

**_ J'ignore comment j'ai ça ! C'est un véritable miracle… Miaou !**

Elle sursauta et se cacha la bouche derrière la main lorsqu'elle s'entendit miauler. Marc ne semblait heureusement pas avoir entendu.

**_ Ça va, tu en es sure ? Tu es peut-être en état de choc. **

**_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas miaou !**

Elle écarquilla les yeux en s'entendant recommencer, et fermant obstinément la bouche tourna le dos à Marc.

**_ Euh… J'ai eu une dure journée, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je t'assure que tout va bien !** Marc sourit à cette phrase, et regardant à son tour vers les nuages :

**_Bon, si tu le dis… Mais je pense quand même que tu devrais voir un médecin !**

**_... Assez parlé de moi ! Et toi, comment chat va ? Ah !** Marc la regarda d'un air surpris. **Je voulais dire ça va !** _C'est affreux, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, je sens que je suis en train de devenir un_ **Chat !**

Marc la regarda, complètement perdu, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à courir vers l'intérieur des bâtiments.

**_ Je voulais dire que je me sens… toute chavirer ! Salut !**

**_ Zoey ! »**

Elle marchait dans le parc de la veille, une main toujours sur la bouche pour se retenir de miauler. Autour d'elle, les gens regardaient le ciel menaçant et courraient se mettre à l'abri.

**« On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir… Je comprends mieux pourquoi le chat à refuser de sortir et à dormi toute la journée ! Allez viens, dépêchons nous de rentrer ! **

Lorsqu'elle entendit ça, Zoey s'arrêta brutalement et fixa le couple qui venait de prononcer ces paroles courir vers l'extérieur du parc. Elle baissa la main et observa, devant elle, le bâtiment rose bonbon de la veille.

_C'est ici que tout à commencer. Faut que j'essaie de me souvenir… J'étais assise ici, quand la terre s'est mise à trembler. Puis, il y a eu cette lumière ! Et ensuite… Je me demande bien pourquoi je me suis endormie comme une pierre ! _Elle sortit les photos de Marc et elle à l'exposition_. Je n'en sais rien… Que s'est-il passé lors de mon rendez-vous avec Marc ? _

C'est alors qu'une émotion brutale lui serra le cœur, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle sentait quelque chose, sans parvenir à comprendre ce que c'était ni à en définir la cause. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle avant de se mettre à courir dans une direction au hasard pour tenter de localiser la source de cette sensation. Elle dévala des escaliers, et suivant son instinct, elle pénétra à toute vitesse dans la forêt qui bordait le parc. Elle suivait une sorte de fil conducteur, menée par tous ses instincts primaires.

_Quelle sensation bizarre ! Et pourquoi j'ai tous les poils qui se hérissent tout à coup !_ Elle courrait, mais une voix derrière elle, qui criait son nom, la fit s'arrêter. _On dirait la voix de Marc…_ En se retournant, elle put l'apercevoir sur le chemin de terre entre les arbres, qui regardait autour de lui. _Mais c'est lui ! Il m'a suivi jusqu'ici ? Mais…_

**_ Zoey ? Où es-tu ? **

Il s'éloigna un peu. La jeune fille soupira, et voulut le rejoindre, mais il disparut entre les arbres.

**_ Marc, attends ! Je suis là ! Mais où est-il passé ?**

Elle s'enfonça dans les bois sans se retourner. Derrière elle, une sorte d'étrange petite méduse fantôme, pulsant d'une lumière jaune, s'envola.

Marc continuait à marcher sur le chemin en appelant Zoey. Il arriva devant un banc isolé. Il n'y avait personne. La méduse jaune s'approcha de lui, et brusquement plongea derrière le banc. Alerté, Marc se retourna.

**_ Zoey ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? » **

Zoey le cherchait toujours dans les bois, allant au hasard des chemins. _Mais où est-il ? Et pourquoi m'a-t-il suivi ?_

Derrière le banc, un rat grignotait des restes de chips. L'étrange méduse s'approcha de lui, et sans prévenir l'agrippa et se fondit en lui. Le malheureux rat se tétanisa. Une lumière d'abord violette puis rouge brilla autour de lui.

Marc s'éloignait du banc quand ce dernier explosa brusquement. Sursautant, il se retournant et s'approcha de ce qu'il en restait. Plus loin, Zoey l'aperçut enfin_. Ah, le voilà !_ Il se tenait debout devant de petit bois, environné d'une étrange brume. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'approcher, elle vit une sorte d'énorme corde bouger derrière lui, et un grand monstre se redressa et se pencha vers Marc, agenouillé devant le banc.

**« Marc ! »**

La bête le frappa violemment, et Marc alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, inconscient. Criant à pleins poumons, la jeune fille voulut courir vers lui, mais le monstre s'interposa, sautant entre elle et Marc. Il avait un cou très allongé, des incisives gigantesques, et sur son front une sorte d'œil bleu retourné, comme l'œil de Sauron. Il était entièrement blanc. Il rugit, dévoilant une impressionnante rangée de dents, et s'élança vers la jeune fille qui vit la mort plonger sur elle. Elle cria, et…

… Et se retrouva dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond, qui, faisant preuve d'une agilité inhumaine, sauta sur une branche. Le monstre écrasa son museau sur le sol.

**« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Tu es saine et sauve, Zoey. **

Elle leva la tête et vit des grands yeux bleus et un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle s'écarta brutalement de l'étreinte de l'homme et tomba assise sur la branche. Il portait un bracelet sur l'avant-bras, une chemise à manche courte noire et un jean blanc comme neige.

**_ Qui êtes-vous ?** S'exclama-t-elle. **Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?**

**_ Tu vas devoir combattre ce rat mutant, Zoey.** Dit-il sans répondre. Et il pointa le monstre du doigt, monstre qui leva une patte griffue et leur donna un coup. Juste à temps, l'homme blond reprit Zoey dans ses bras et ressauta sur une autre branche.

**_ Sans vouloir te vexer,** lui dit-il une fois en sécurité, **tu es plus lourde que tu en a l'air.** Zoey, étrangement, se vexa.

**_ Pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter, espèce de goujat ?! Et d'abord, qui êtes-vous ? **

**_ Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ce rat mutant.** Répondit-il avec amusement.

En effet, le monstre se désintéressait des deux humains, trop rapides pour être des proies valables, et se tournait vers le corps de Marc. _Oh, non _! Zoey le fixait avec horreur, et se pencha inconsciemment. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge.

**_ Tu dois affronter cette créature ! Laisse-moi te donner un coup de main.** Dit l'homme derrière elle, avec une sorte de jubilation. Et il la poussa. Cela recommença : voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, elle ferma les yeux, et se retrouva debout, entre Marc et le monstre. _Ca alors, j'ai encore réussi !_ Le monstre se rapprochait de plus en plus, et Zoey gémit de peur.

**_ Zoey, par ici !** Elle regarda l'homme, toujours debout sur la branche. Il leva une main : dans sa paume brillait une étrange lueur jaune. **Je ne savais pas si tu en aurais besoin, mais tout compte fait… Tiens ! C'est une pierre de puissance !**

Et il lança la lumière vers elle. Elle se dirigea droit vers Zoey, et atterrit doucement entre ses mains comme si elle avait eu sa propre volonté. Aussitôt, Zoey ressentit une douce chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps.

**_ Une pierre de quoi **? murmura-t-elle. Mais l'homme l'entendit.

**_ Une pierre de puissance ! Aie confiance en toi, tu peux vaincre cette créature ! Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais tu as en toi un instinct animal très développé ! Pierre de puissance, activation ! »**

La pierre brilla de plus belle, et Zoey se sentit changer. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle eut une intense impression de sécurité, de pouvoir et de liberté. A chaleur dans ses mains embrasa tout son corps. Elle leva les bras, et se retrouva habillée d'une robe rose très courte, de gants et de bottes roses tirant sur le rouge, d'une jarretelle rose, et autour de son cou la pierre qui collait à sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient aussi roses que ses habits, et elle avaient des oreilles et une queue de chat. Sur cette dernière, une sorte de nœud avec une clochette tintait, et à son poignet, le même nœud avec un bijou en forme de cœur.

**« Ouais !** Cria le blond avec un geste de victoire. **Tu t'es mewtamorphosée** !

Le monstre voulut l'attaquer, mais Zoey, sans comprendre, bondit naturellement hors de portée. Elle fit un salto arrière, se rattrapa sur une main, et tomba sur les fesses.

**_ Oui, c'est bien Zoey !** Mais le monstre ne semblait pas d'accord avec l'homme, et rugit vers la jeune fille qui tremblait de tout son corps.

**_ Gentil petit rat mutant…** dit-elle inintelligiblement. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau l'attaquer, le nœud sur sa queue s'illumina, et devant Zoey une boule de lumière apparut. Suivant son instinct, elle l'attrapa, et elle vit une étrange cloche rose, en forme de cœur, avec le même bijou que sur son poignet. Sans réfléchir, elle le pointa vers elle comme un bouclier.

L'attaque du monstre fut arrêter par une protection, formée d'une bulle magique multicolore, qui éclata et repoussa le monstre. Zoey, qui ne s'y attendait pas, vola en arrière et retomba à moitié sur ses fesses, à moitié sur ses pieds. La bête rugit et se cacha les yeux.

**_ D'accord ! A nous deux, rongeur ! C'est l'heure de la dératisation !**

Et comme pour le bouclier, elle suivit son instinct, qui la fit bondir sur une rambarde, en hauteur, devant le monstre. _Mais comment j'arrive à faire ça, moi ?_ Une étrange euphorie coulait dans ses veines, lui faisant oublier sa peur, et se souvenant des paroles de l'inconnu, elle cria sans réfléchir :

**_ Le style MewMew, la grâce MewMew, être un chat moi je trouve ça chou !**

Le monstre voulut à nouveau l'attaquer, mais elle bondit. Sa cloche rose se mit à briller. Zoey superposa le bijou de son poignet à celui de sa cloche, leva la cloche qui brillait encore plus au-dessus d'elle.

**_ Cloche de lumière ! Pleine puissance !**

Et la tendit vers le monstre. Une sorte de rayon lumineux se ficha dans le cou de la bête, qui poussa un hurlement d'agonie et explosa. Alors, tandis que Zoey tombait à genou, le malheureux rat se sépara de la méduse fantôme et s'enfuit. L'ectoplasme voleta en rond, quelque instant, avant qu'une peluche rose flottante, ronde, avec des ailes rouges, des oreilles de chat comme Zoey actuellement et des grands yeux, ne l'avale. L'homme atterrit au sol, et sourit en regardant la boule.

**_ Tiens, régale-toi ! »**

Zoey soupira. Puis, sans prévenir, elle brilla nouveau, et se retrouva en habit normaux, sans oreilles ni queue. Normale.

Elle se releva, et sans attendre se précipita vers le corps de Marc.

**« Marc ? Marc, est-ce que ça va ?**

L'inconnu la suivit tranquillement.

**_ Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée. Et tu t'es même trouvé un slogan de super-héros !**

Zoey ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Inquiète, elle secoua légèrement l'épaule de Marc.

**_ Marc, allez ! Réveille-toi !** Mais le garçon ne réagit pas. Il ne semblait pas blessé, mais Zoey n'était certainement pas experte dans ce domaine. **A présent,** fit-elle en se retournant, **je pense que je mérite une explication ! Et il vaut mieux qu'elle soit bonne !**

Elle se releva et toisa (ou plutôt tenta de toiser) l'homme en face d'elle. Ce dernier s'approcha un peu plus, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une voix plus grave l'interrompit.

**_ En effet Zoey, tu as droit à une explication. **

Un homme brun, les cheveux très longs attachés en une queue de cheval, habillé de manière semblable au blond mais les couleurs inversés et avec un nœud papillon, s'approchait d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Wesley.** Salua le blond.

**_ Et nous te la donnerons en temps voulu !** Continua le dénommé Wesley. **D'autre part, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton ami, il va bien. Il est juste un peu sonné, il n'a pas été blessé.**

Zoey poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

**_Quant à toi, Zoey,** disait toujours Wesley, **ta vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Tu es très… spéciale, tu sais !**

**_ Euh… Merci ?** Répondit Zoey, perplexe. **Mais qui êtes-vous ?**

Wesley se pencha vers elle, son sourire toujours fiché sur les lèvres, tandis que le blond s'éloigna et leur tourna le dos. Wesley lui tendit la main.

**_ Enchanté de te connaître. Mon nom est Wesley Coolridge, troisième du nom. Et lui, c'est Eliot, mon associé. Il est un peu rude, mais il est n'est pas méchant. **

Il lui prit la main, et se colla presque à elle. Eberluée, elle fixa leurs mains jointes.

**_ Très chère Zoey, c'est un honneur pour moi de te rencontrer. Tu es une fille extraordinaire !**

Disant cela, il lui fit un baisemain. Elle rougit et écarquilla les yeux de plus belle.

**_ Quoi ? **

**_ Assez bavardé, nous devons y aller.** Les interrompit Eliot. Zoey en profita pour retirer sa main et s'écarter de Wesley.

**_ Aller où ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé ! J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi je me transforme en chat, combattre des monstres et…**

**_ Ne t'en fait pas Zoey !** Voulut la rassurer Wesley. **Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le second chapitre de ma story ! Désolée du retard, je voulais la poster hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir… La semaine prochaine, vous l'aurez mercredi, c'est promis !_

_arisu-loveX2__ :__ Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'ai bien l'intention de faire les 52 épisodes et plus, mais comme tu l'as dit, il y a des risques. Pour le moment, je te promets de tout faire pour tout écrire. Je ne suis pas fan du couple Zoey/Dren (en fait, je ne peux pas supporter Zoey), j'adore Dren. Et c'est un euphémisme… Depuis mes 9 ans, je l'adore, et je n'aime dans le générique que le pauvre petit instant où on le voit. Il me fait rêver ! Mais bon, je l'ai dit au début du premier chapitre, je ne peux pas prendre la place de Zoey… (Et oui, l'expression « couler comme de l'eau de source » existe ^^). Non, Eliot ne sera pas amoureux de Zoey, et Bridget ne sera pas amoureuse d'Eliot. Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 :** La mewtation

Le lendemain matin, Zoey se rendit au par cet attendit qu'Eliot et Wesley viennent la chercher. Ils avaient rendez-vous ici, pour que Zoey puisse découvrir le quartier général des MewMew, ainsi que le fond de sa mission. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver : Wesley arborait le même sourire que la dernière fois, et Eliot avait toujours cet air distant. Ils l'emmenèrent immédiatement vers le bâtiment rose qu'elle avait vu, lors de sa sortie avec Marc.

Une grande arche faite de haies marquait l'entrée du bâtiment, qui possédait une porte en bois massif de la même forme. C'était immense : au moins deux étages impressionnants, avec des tas et des tas de décorations et de fenêtres roses en forme de cœur. Zoey adorait le rose, c'était sa couleur préférée, et comme toutes les filles elle appréciait la forme cœur qui la faisait rêver. Mais là, c'était trop, même pour elle. Elle en avait la nausée tellement c'était kitch.

**« Cet endroit nous sert de couverture lorsque nous menons nos opérations secrètes.** Déclara Wesley.

**_ C'est vraiment… ravissant **! Répondit Zoey, regardant le bâtiment avec une expression qui disait le contraire. Devant elle, Eliot soupira et baissa la tête. Wesley ne dut pas comprendre l'ironie.

**_ Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, car tu vas passer beaucoup de temps ici !** Il regarda la jeune fille, et se pencha vers elle. **A condition bien sûr que tu nous fasses l'honneur d'accepter notre offre d'emploi. **

**_ Une offre d'emploi ? Euh… D'accord… J'accepte…** Zoey se sentit devenir méfiante. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

**_ De toute façon, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix.** Dit Eliot, faisant échos à ses réflexions. Elle avait beau s'en douter, la jeune fille n'apprécia pas.

**_ Eliot.** Le réprimanda Wesley.

**_ Je plaisantais.** Rajouta ce dernier. Mais le ton de sa voix indiquait que non. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la porte et se mirent chacun d'un côté. Arborant toujours son sourire _(Mais arrête-t-il parfois de sourire ? Ça devient inquiétant…), _Wesley ouvrit la porte.

**_ Bienvenue !** S'exclama-t-il.

**_ Bienvenue au café MewMew.** Continua Eliot. Zoey sentit sa méfiance grandir.

**_ Attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce que vous entendiez par… Ouah.** Zoey s'interrompit lorsqu'elle put voir l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'était moins rose, mais tout aussi kitch : des tables et des chaises roses aux pieds et aux dossiers en forme de cœur, le sol rouge, les murs verts, tous les pilonnes et même le comptoir portaient des cœurs roses un peu partout. L'effet, quoi que surprenant, était cependant assez harmonieux.

**_ Alors c'est vous qui avez décoré cet endroit ? C'est ça votre quartier général top secret ?** Elle aperçut sur une table des couvercles en verre, tous surmontés d'un cœur. Zoey réprima tant bien que mal un fou rire. **Ca fait très garçon !** Dit-elle en s'adressant à Eliot.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa tranquillement. Wesley prit un paquet sur une table et le tendit à l'adolescente.

**_ Je suis désolé de te presser Zoey, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Veux-tu te donner la peine d'essayer ton uniforme ?**

**_ Je dois porter un uniforme ?** S'étonne-t-elle.

**_ Tu ne peux tout de même pas travailler ici dans cette tenue.** Commenta Eliot. Zoey prit la mouche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire regretter sa remarque.

**_ Du calme Zoey.** Lui dit Wesley. **Je t'assure que tu es très jolie telle que tu es. Il faut juste que tu te donnes une image un peu plus professionnelle, tu comprends ? Tu peux aller te changer dans l'arrière-boutique. **

Zoey prit le paquet et se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui avait désigné Wesley. Eliot, confortablement installé, les bras derrière la tête, l'ignora et garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

**_ Bien !** Dit-il une fois seul avec Wesley. **Ça se déroule finalement comme prévu. **

**_ En effet**. Répondit Wesley, debout devant son ami.

**_ Eh bien !** les interrompit Zoey qui sortait de l'arrière-boutique. **C'est plutôt chouette d'avoir l'air professionnel ! J'adore cette tenue ! »**

Elle portait une robe courte à la jupe bouffante, toute rose. Sur le devant, un tablier blanc surmonté de dentelle était accroché par deux longs rubans blancs. Enfin, elle portait une sorte de serre-tête blanc en dentelle.

**« Tu es ravissante !** La complimenta Wesley. **Tout simplement ravissante !** Zoey le remercia d'un sourire.

**_ J'avoue que je suis moi-même surpris. **Commenta Eliot. **Comme quoi, l'uniforme, ça joue beaucoup ! Tu as presque l'air jolie maintenant !** A nouveau, Zoey sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

**_ Ça suffit !** Lui cria-t-elle.

**_ Ecoutez, vous deux.** Leur dit Wesley d'un ton raisonnable. **A partir de maintenant nous allons passez beaucoup de temps ensembles. S'il vous plait, essayez de vous entendre ! **Zoey se tourna vers lui, réellement en colère.

**_ Quant à toi, M. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles, tu vas me donner des explications ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis transformée en chat pour combattre des monstres ?! **

**_ Ce que tu as affronté n'était pas un monstre ordinaire. Il s'agissait d'un prédasite. **Lui répondit _(Pour une fois !)_ Eliot.

**_ Prédasite ? Mélange de prédateur et de parasite ?**

**_ Oui. Regarde.**

Et il claqua des doigts. La lumière baissa aussitôt, et sur le mur en face, une sorte de télé s'alluma.

**_ Un prédasite est un animal ou une plante qui est possédé par un infiltreur.** La télé affichait des images de la veille : l'étrange méduse se fondait dans le malheureux rat, qui se mettait à briller rouge et à grossir.

**_ D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'un infiltreur ? **

**_ Nous ne savons pas exactement qui ils sont ni ce qu'ils veulent.** Lui répondit Wesley. **Ce que nous savons, c'est que la Terre court un grave danger. **Zoey fronça les sourcils.

**_ Si vous en savez si peu, pourquoi dire qu'ils sont méchants ?**

**_ Regarde les, Zoey.** La contredit Eliot. **Tu les trouves amicaux ?**

**_ Tu peux nous faire confiance, Zoey. Nous les observons depuis des années maintenant. **

**_ Et nous avons mené des recherches pour découvrir un moyen de les combattre. Et la seule solution que nous ayons trouvée consiste à modifier l'ADN humain en le combinant avec celui d'animaux en voie d'extinction.** Zoey sursauta, et Eliot hocha la tête. **Oui, tu es allé à l'exposition qui leur est consacrée, avec ton petit ami.**

**_ Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, et je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.** Zoey soupira. **Combien de fois, et à combien de personnes vais-je devoir le dire ? D'abord Mimi et Charlotte, maintenant eux ? Et puis d'abord, comment savez-vous ça ?** Elle tourna la tête vers la télé, qui affichait dorénavant des images d'elle et de Marc. **Vous nous avez espionnés ?** Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Eliot ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses paroles.

**_ Ton ADN est très rare, et surtout très particulier. C'est ce qui nous a permis de l'associer avec celui d'un animal. Un animal du livre rouge, le chat sauvage d'Iriomote**. Zoey reconnut la photo du chat que Marc lui avait montré à l'exposition. **D'autres animaux en voie d'extinction ont un ADN qui pourrait nous être utile**, continua Eliot. **Le lori bleu, le marsouin aptère…** Des images d'un petit oiseau, pas plus grand qu'un moineau, et d'une sorte de dauphin, défilèrent.

**_ Vous voulez dire que vous avez manipulé mon ADN ?** demanda Zoey. A l'écran, elle vit un loup et un singe doré passer.

**_ C'est un peu comme si toi aussi tu avais été infiltrée, mais par ton animal.** Expliqua Eliot. L'image ne plut pas du tout à Zoey.

**_ Beurk. Vu la tête du rat d'hier, je dirai que c'est dangereux !**

**_ Le pouvoir de ton animal te permet de transformer et de chasser un infiltreur du corps de son hôte,** continuait Eliot sans soucier des interruptions, **qui retourne alors à son état initial. Tu n'es pas une mutante, **dit-il en regardant Zoey, **tu es une MewMew, le dernier espoir de l'humanité.**

**_ J'ai déjà du mal à arriver à l'heure à l'école, et vous voudriez que je sauve le monde ? **

**_ Oui, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai choisi, c'est le destin. Alors il va falloir te faire une raison**. La lumière revint.

**_ Me faire une raison ?** Le son que Zoey venait de produire ressemblait plus à un grondement qu'à une voix. **Depuis que vous m'avez fait je-ne-sais-quoi, je miaule, je ronronne, et j'agis comme un animal de foire. Alors ne me dit pas que je dois me fai…** Wesley l'interrompit et lui prit la main.

**_ Zoey, je comprends que tu aies une certaine appréhension, mais fais-moi confiance ! Tu as la chance de pouvoir devenir la fille la plus importante de la planète. Ta grâce et ta beauté seront reconnues à travers le monde entier, et crois-moi, il n'y aura pas un garçon qui ne tentera de conquérir ton cœur Tu seras aimée et adorée par tous, et ton nom pourra même entrer dans le dictionnaire !** Zoey écarquilla les yeux.

**_ Euh, Wesley… Tu bois quoi, le matin ?** Eliot ne put retenir son fou rire à la réplique de la jeune fille. Wesley continua de sourire. Et il lui refit un baisemain.

**_ Fais nous confiance, et remets ton destin… entre nos mains.** Zoey prit un air légèrement paniqué.

**_ Bien sûr, Wesley… C'est évident !** Dit-elle en retirant sa main et en reculant doucement. Elle ne put aller bien loin et se cogna contre Eliot qui venait de se lever. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui leva la main vers son visage.

**_ A condition que tu ne mettes pas tout par terre !** Et lui fit une pichenette sur le nez. **Alors tache de te montrer à la hauteur, mini-héros ! **  
Ce fut un véritable réflexe : l'instant d'avant elle fixa les doigts d'Eliot, l'instant d'après elle les croquait. Il cria de douleur et retira vite sa main.

**_ Bien fait ! Tu n'avais pas à te moquer de moi ! Et pourquoi suis-je la seule à devoir combattre ces monstres ?** Eliot, tenant toujours ses doigts, lui jeta un regard noir.

**_ Tu ne l'es pas.** Répondit-il néanmoins. **Il en existe quatre autres, quelque part.**

**_ Où sont-ils ?**

**_ Ta première mission consistera à les retrouver. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que chaque MewMew porte une étrange marque sur le corps**. Zoey regarda ses mains, perplexe.

**_ Non, ce n'est pas vrai…** Elle se regarda sous toutes les coutures. **Je n'ai aucune marque particulière… Oh.** Sur sa cuisse brillait un symbole étrange. **D'où sort-elle ? Pouvez-vous la faire partir ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme, qui la surprise elle-même.

**_ C'est impossible. **Répondit Eliot. **Cette marque est apparue lors de ta mutation. **

**_ Bien… Parfait… Vous avez encore beaucoup d'autres trucs de ce genre à me dire ?** Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Pour toute réponse, Wesley sortit une chose de sa poche.

**_ C'est quoi, ça ?** Le chose déplia des ailes et des oreilles, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle était toute ronde, toute rose, et se mit à voler.

**_ C'est quoi ça, c'est quoi ça**. Répéta-t-elle d'une voix mécanique. Zoey se sentit fondre.

**_ Oh… Comme il est mignon !** _Je reconnais cette peluche… _La boule se posa sur son épaule.

**_ Je te présente R2000, ton partenaire dans la lutte contre les extraterrestres.** Dit Wesley. **Ses détecteurs lui permettent de repérer la présence d'un infiltreur ou d'un prédasite.**

**_ Chouette !** Zoey était enthousiaste devant le petit robot. Elle tendit la main, et il se posa dessus. **Je vais t'appeler… MiniMew ! **

**_ MiniMew !** Répéta encore la petite boule.

**_ Tu aimes ton nom ? Oh !** Zoey sursauta : dans sa main, MiniMew venait de rapetisser brusquement ! Il voleta dans sa main en répétant encore son nom.

**_ Il y a une dernière chose.** Dit Eliot.

**_ Oui ?** Zoey se tourna vers lui, méfiante.

**_ Il va falloir que tu commences le service en salle immédiatement. **

**_ Hein ? Vous voulez dire que c'est un vrai café ? Vous étiez sérieux quand…**

**_ Du calme !** Voulut la rassurer Wesley. **Il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de travail. En fait, ce salon de thé nous sert seulement de couverture, je ne crois pas que nous ayons beaucoup de clients. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle, Zoey, tous voudront de te choyer !**

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les yeux au ciel.

**_ Bien sûr. A mon avis, ils vont surtout penser que je suis un monstre. »**

Dans une autre dimension, au même moment, un pouvoir se manifesta. Sortie d'une étrange lumière bleue, une voix étrange, assourdie.

**« Dren… La planète bleue… Je la veux. Donne-la-moi.**

**_ Bien sûr… **lui répondit quelqu'un, agenouillé devant la lumière.

**_ N'échoue pas. Utilise tous les moyens nécessaires ! Il me faut cette planète !** La voix gagna en puissance, pleine d'autorité. La silhouette devant la lumière se leva.

**_ Elle sera à vous. »**

Dans la rue, Zoey observait MiniMew, accroché tel un porte-clefs à un l'un de ses stylos préférés. Elle s'était changée, et portait son uniforme du lycée.

**« Très bien, MiniMew. Notre première mission est de trouver les autres MewMew. Tu as une idée ? **

**_ Alerte prédasite ! Alerte prédasite **! Zoey arrêta immédiatement de marcher.

**_ Hein ? Une alerte ?** Elle regarda autour d'elle, inquiète. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la rue, ni humain ni animal. **Je ne vois rien. Tu es sûr qu'il y a un prédasite **? Est-ce qu'il est… invisible ? Zoey fut saisie d'une appréhension irrésistible : un prédasite, c'était déjà assez redoutable, alors si en plus elle ne pouvait pas le voir… _Comment combattre quelque chose lorsque tu ne sais pas où est cette chose ?_

**_ Alerte, prédasite en approche, alerte, prédasite en approche !** Continuait MiniMew. Derrière Zoey, un aboiement retentit soudain. Zoey sursauta, et se retourna en position de combat.

Vers elle courrait un tout petit chien. Il avait le poil doré, et beaucoup de poils ainsi qu'une belle queue. Il sauta dans une flaque d'eau en continuant d'aboyer, et se jeta dans les bras de Zoey pour lui lécher le visage. Elle éclata de rire.

**_ Et là, doucement ! Tu me chatouilles ! S'il te plait, arrête de me lécher !** Elle continuait de rire. Une voix douce, tremblante, assez âgée, retentit dans la direction d'où venait le chien.

**_ Brutus, ça suffit !** Le chien et la jeune fille arrêtèrent tout, et se retournèrent. **Allez, viens !** Le chien sauta des bras de Zoey et courut vers une petite vieille dame, dont la coiffure formée de trois chignons blancs semblaient aussi grande qu'elle. **Il a sauté par la fenêtre de la voiture. Tu voulais jouer avec la pauvre petite fille des rues, c'est ça, hein ? **Dit-elle au chien.

_La petite fille des rues ?_ La porte de la luxueuse voiture, à côté de a vieille dame, s'ouvrit. Une adolescente en sortit, et prit le chien dans ses bras.

**_ Oh, Brutus… Maintenant, nous allons être obligées de te faire prendre un bain !** Dit-elle. Elle portait une robe noire avec un col et des manches blancs, aussi blancs que ses collants. Elle avait des ballerines nouées noires, et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs, avec deux petits chignons sur les côtés. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun foncé. Elle était plutôt jolie, et avait l'air gentil.

**_ Je m'en occuperai, Corina**, lui dit la vieille dame. Elles s'approchèrent ensemble de Zoey, la fille portant toujours le petit chien.

**_ Je vous prie d'excuser mon chien**. Dit calmement la fille.

**_ Non, non, ça va !** Répondit Zoey, intimidée. **Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien.** La fille prit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui tendit.

**_ Tenez. Pour vous essuyez le visage **! Zoey rit légèrement.

**_ Merci !**

**_ Il est en soie.** Lui dit la fille tandis qu'elle s'essuyait.

**_ Oui, ça se sent, il est vraiment très doux, merci.** Elle voulut le rendre, mais la fille tourna la tête.

**_ Non, vous pouvez le garder. Il est sale à présent.** Zoey fronça légèrement les sourcils. **Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous l'avez touché. Je n'en veux plus. Excusez-nous, mais nous devons y aller.** Termina-t-elle avec une petite révérence, reprise par la vieille dame. **Bonne journée !** Lança-t-elle en rentrant dans sa voiture.

Zoey l'observa s'éloigner et continua de fixer la voiture avec un regard qui, si elle l'avait pu, aurait incinérer la fille sur place. Lorsqu'enfin elle ne la vit plus, elle se mit à feuler.

**_ Quelle peste…** A côté d'elle, inquiet face au feulement de sa maîtresse, MiniMew voletait en tous sens.

**_ Alerte peste, alerte peste ! »**

Le lendemain, au lycée, Zoey commença ses recherches. Attentive au corps de tous ses camarades, elle essaya de trouver la marque dont Eliot avait parlé. Toutefois, beaucoup remarquèrent qu'elle les scrutait, et elle récolta son lot de remarques et regards curieux ou mauvais. Mimi et Charlotte arrivèrent enfin.

**« Bonjour Mimi, bonjour Charlotte !** Sans attendre de réponses, parce qu'elle savait que ses deux amies ne s'en offusqueraient pas, elle se mit en devoir de voir si elles n'avaient aucune marque.

**_Euh… Bonjour Zoey…** Répondit Mimi avec hésitation. Avec effarement, elles la regardèrent scruter leur front et leurs jambes.

**_ Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Charlotte. Zoey ne répondit pas, et soupira en constatant l'échec de ses recherches.

**_ Dites, les filles… Est-ce que vous avez… Est-ce que vous avez des petites marques sur la peau** ? Face à leur manque de réaction, elle soupira de plus belle. **C'est bien ce que je pensais…** Elle secoua la tête et se força à sourire. **Bon, et bien, tant pis !**

**_ Salut Zoey, ça va ?** A côté des trois adolescentes se tenait Marc, son sac à la main. Mimi et Charlotte eurent un rire de complices et, soufflant à Zoey un discret **On vous laisse**, coururent hors des vestiaires. Marc s'approcha d'elle.

**_ Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?** Zoey n'était pas ravie de cette rencontre. _Il est très, trop observateur. Je dois déjà lui sembler bizarre, que se passera-t-il s'il découvre le chat ?_

**_ Bien, et toi ?** Comme toujours, Marc était calme, et arborait un léger sourire. Toutefois, il y avait une étrange marque sur son cou.

**_ Euh… Oui… Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? **Tout en répondant, elle s'approcha jusqu'à toucher le garçon, qui se mit à rire.

**_ C'est le bleu que je me suis fait pendant le cours de kendo que tu regardes ?**

Zoey rougit, et s'éloigna de Marc précipitamment.

**_ Ah ! Ah bon, c'est ça ?**

**_ Oui !** Marc riait toujours, et portait la main à son cou. **Mon adversaire ne m'a pas manqué !**

**_ Bien sûr que c'est un bleu. Comment ai-je pu imaginer une seule seconde…** Zoey secoua la tête avec un grand sourire, soulagée sans savoir pourquoi. Marc fronça les sourcils, désorienté.

**_ Mais, de quoi tu parles ?** Zoey, coupée dans ses pensées, sursauta, et lâcha ses sacs.

**_ Oh, non… Je suis si maladroite…** Elle s'agenouilla et commença à récupérer ses affaires. Marc se mit à l'aider.

**_Laisse-moi t'aider**. Zoey le remercia d'un sourire. **Je me suis inquiété pour toi, il y a deux jours ! Tu avais l'air si étrange ! Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un…** Marc posa sa main sur la sienne lorsqu'elle voulut ramasser l'un de ses cahiers. Zoey écarquilla les yeux. **Je suis là !**

Zoey savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Et pourtant, cette main qui pressait la sienne faisait battre son cœur plus vite, et elle eut des petits papillons dans le ventre.

**_ Tiens, au fait !** Continua Marc en lui tournant le dos pour continuer de récupérer les affaires**, j'ai croisé Eric tout à l'heure, et il m'a dit qu'on risquait d'avoir un contrôle surprise en histoire.**

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna un peu, l'un des miroirs fut dégagé, et elle put observer son reflet. Elle se regarda, regarda ses oreilles de chat… Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle se mit à miauler tout doucement.

**_ Je ne sais pas comment il le sait,** continua Marc,** mais il ne s'est jamais trompé. Heureusement que j'ai révisé hier soir, parce qu'en plus…**

Les paroles de Marc avaient fait sortir Zoey de sa transe. Elle arrêta de miauler, mais elle avait toujours des oreilles de chat. Surprise et mortifiée, elle ne put retenir un cri. Marc sursauta et voulut se retourner.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Zoey l'empêcha de tourner la tête.

**_ Non, regarde par-là ! J'ai vu… Une énorme araignée !** Zoey avait une frousse affreuse des araignées.

**_ Une araignée ?** Reprit Marc. **Mais où ça ?** Zoey vit dans son reflet les oreilles disparaître. Elle ne fut cependant soulagée que pendant deux secondes, le temps à une queue de chat d'apparaître sous sa jupe.

**_ Est-ce que ça va, Zoey ?** Marc s'était libéré de ses mains et la regardait, complètement perdu. Elle ramassa précipitamment ses affaires et se jeta contre un mur pour dissimuler sa queue.

**_ Elle… Elle a dû s'en aller ! Est-ce que cette horloge est à l'heure ? Je suis en retard ! Je dois y aller ! A plus tard ! »**

Elle s'enfuit des vestiaires, ne laissant pas le temps à Marc de parler ni même de bouger, et se précipita au café MewMew.

Les garçons étaient en train de préparer des gâteaux. Elle leur raconta son histoire sans reprendre son souffle. La seule réaction d'Eliot fut un petit rire.

**« Oui, ça risque d'arriver de temps en temps. **

**_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir **! S'énerva Zoey.

**_ Désolé, j'ai oublié !** Se défendit Eliot, sans grande conviction. Son culot laissa Zoey pantoise.

**_ Tu… As… Oublié ? Oh, faites de Marc n'ait rien vu… Est-ce qu'il y aurait autre chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire ? Ou bien est-ce tout, mon cher Eliot ?!** Elle était si furieuse qu'elle en hurlait. Puis, sans crier gare, elle arrêta de hurler et se mit à gronder. A nouveau, ce fut Wesley qui brisa la dispute.

**_ Zoey ?** Il portait un plateau avec deux tartelettes et deux fourchettes. **Tu dois te mettre au travail. Tu veux bien apporter ces tartelettes à la table 2 ?**

**_ Ouah, ça à l'air bon !** Zoey oublia complètement sa fureur face à la nourriture.

**_ Les clients attendent !**

**_ Oui, bien sûr.** Elle prit le plateau et sortit tranquillement de la cuisine. Restés ensemble, Wesley se tourna vers son ami qui lisait toujours un livre de cuisine.

**_ Tu sais Eliot, nous aurions peut-être dû la prévenir**. La seule réaction de ce dernier fut, encore une fois, un léger rire.

Dans la salle, Zoey s'arrêta en plein élan. La salle était bondée.

**_ Ah, enfin une serveuse !**

**_ Euh, s'il vous plait ! Où est mon gâteau ? **

**_ Euh, dites, j'ai commandé un thé au miel mais on m'a apporté un café ! » **

Tout le monde l'observait avec impatience, et les appels se perdaient dans le brouhaha général. Zoey perdit tout sang-froid. _Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe !_ Elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air éperdu, paniquée. _Je croyais que ce café devait être une simple couverture ! Pourquoi moi !_

Dans l'immense théâtre de la ville, des spectateurs observaient d'un air fasciné le ballet de danse classique. La musique était douce, à l'image de la jeune fille, habillée en blanc et rouge avec un tutu volant, qui dansait d'un pas aérien. Elle fit un grand écart et se pencha sur sa jambe, plus souple encore que ses vêtements, et la musique cessa tandis que la lumière s'estompait. Tout le monde applaudit avec enthousiasme. La lumière réapparut sur la fille, debout, qui salua le public sur la pointe des pieds avec une petite révérence et un grand sourire.

Assise sur un banc devant le théâtre, observant le petit MiniMew accroché à son portable, cette fois, Zoey soupira de découragement.

**« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire pour trouver mes autres coéquipières. Qu'est-ce que tu penses, MiniMew ? Et si je passais une annonce sur Internet ? Quelque chose du genre phénomène de foire se transformant en animal recherche semblable !**

MiniMew grandit et se détacha du portable, volant devant la jeune fille et répétant le dernier mot. Zoey sourit, rassérénée.

**_ Ca à l'air de te plaire.**

**_ Te plaire, te plaire !** Répétant encore MiniMew en se frottant au visage de Zoey qui fondit à nouveau devant la petite boule de poils.

**_ Tu ne comprends pas un seul mot de ce que je raconte, mais ça ne fait rien ! Tu es si mignon !**

Mais MiniMew ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, et sonnant comme une petite alarme.

**_ Alerte prédasite ! Alerte prédasite !**

Zoey regarda autour d'elle avec angoisse, mais ne vit aucun prédasite. En revanche, elle aperçut une jeune fille et une vieille femme qui lui semblèrent familières. _Tiens, la pimbêche qui ne voulait plus de son mouchoir parce que je l'ai touché…_ Leur voiture blanche les cacha à sa vue, et elles durent monter car quand la voiture s'éloigna, elles n'étaient plus sur le trottoir. _Aurait-elle un rapport quelconque avec les prédasites ?_

En voyant la voiture partir, elle ne réfléchit plus et se lança à sa poursuite. Dans sa poche, le mouchoir de la fille la brûlait. La voiture la conduisit devant une énorme grille qui séparait la rue d'une maison tout aussi énorme. C'était plus un château, d'ailleurs. Le jardin, les escaliers, tout respirait le luxe et la richesse. Ce fut la vieille dame du matin qui l'accueillit et la mena à la fille.

**_ C'est très gentil à vous d'être venue la voir. Corina ne reçoit habituellement que très peu de visites. **Elle ouvrit une porte à double battants très ouvragée, au-dessus d'une entrée plus modeste, à l'extérieur. L'intérieur ressemblait au reste, énorme, luxueux, riche.

**_ C'est immense !** S'émerveilla l'adolescente, faisant rire la dame.

**_ Et encore, nous ne sommes que dans l'aile est !**

Elles entrèrent dans l'énorme hall qui menait droit à un escalier… énorme, qui se coupait en deux pour mener à diverses suites. La fille du matin descendait, habillée plus simplement d'une élégante robe rouge.

**_ Tu as de la visite, ma chérie !** lui annonça la vieille dame. **Oh, pardonnez-moi, quel est votre nom ? **Demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille à côté d'elle.

**_ Zoey,** répondit cette dernière. Sur les escaliers, la fille l'observa avec étonnement.

**_ C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Fit-elle abruptement. Zoey, à nouveau, fut toute intimidée.

**_ Rien du tout… Je suis simplement venue te rendre ton mouchoir, voilà…** En disant cela, elle le sortit de sa poche et le tendit.

**_ Je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais plus.**

A ses pieds, le petit chien aboya et se mit à courir vers Zoey.

**_ Salut, toi…** Dit-elle au chien, attendrie. **Je suis contente de te revoir. Tu es mignon !**

**_ Je vais préparer du thé.** Dit la vieille dame en s'éloignant.

**_ C'est inutile**. L'arrêta Corina d'une voix sèche en s'approchant de Zoey. **Elle ne reste pas.**

**_ Je sais que tu n'en voulais plus parce qu'il avait essuyé ma figure toute poisseuse, **lui dit Zoey, **mais ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai lavé.**

**_ Bien**, accepta Corina en reprenant son mouchoir. **Dans ce cas, merci.**

**_ Bon, je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps…** En parlant, elle détacha discrètement MiniMew et le laissa voleter dans la pièce. **Mais avant que je parte, ça t'ennuie si je visite ?**

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Corina et avança dans la pièce, regardant tout avec une lenteur exagérée. Mais quand enfin MiniMew revint vers elle, il n'avait rien trouvé.

**_ Il me semble t'avoir demandé de t'en aller !** S'exclama Corina avec impatience et colère. Zoey se trouvait devant un vase bleu, et se tourna vers elle. **J'ai un entraînement très tôt demain matin, et je trouve que j'ai été suffisamment généreuse avec toi. Sur ce, bonne nuit !** Et elle tourna le dos à Zoey pour monter les marches. Le petit chien se mit à gendre.

**_ Au revoir, Brutus !** Fit Zoey.

**_ Evite de toucher mon chien !** lui lança Corina. **Je ne voudrais pas avoir à le laver une seconde fois !**

Zoey écarquilla les yeux, et se sentit gronder de rage. Elle sortit de la maison avant que Corina ne l'entende. _Ce n'est vraiment qu'une peste ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle a réussi à me mettre hors de moi ! Pour qui elle se prend, avec ses grands airs ! Si je n'avais été aussi stupide et hébétée devant sa façon d'être, je lui aurai dit ma façon de penser !_

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers extérieurs, elle entendit derrière elle un aboiement. Sur le palier, Brutus l'observait, la langue pendante. Il descendit vers elle, et Zoey rit doucement avant de se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**_ Toi, au moins, tu es gentil. Pas comme ta maîtresse ! Mais je ne suis pas sensée t'approcher…** Elle le posa, et il se mit à geindre. **Allez, va la retrouver avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère !** Le chien s'assit en geignant toujours. Il observa Zoey continuer de descendre, et quand elle fut en bas, s'approcha des marches.

**_ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me suivre !** Lui lança l'adolescente à qui la manœuvre n'avait pas échappé. **Tu te ferais gronder ! » **Et elle traversa lentement le parc vers la grille de la demeure.

Alors que Zoey partait, une méduse fantôme et brillante vola vers l'escalier extérieur de la maison de Corina, où Brutus était toujours. Elle se positionna à côté du chien, qui l'observa avec curiosité. Alors, la méduse se précipita sur lui.

Le chien rentra dans la maison, tête basse.

**« Où étais-tu passé, Brutus ?** Lui demanda Corina sur les marches intérieures. Mais le chien s'arrêta devant le double battant entrouvert, pattes écartées, poils hérissés. Il regarda sa maîtresse en grondant, les babines retroussées. **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **S'inquiéta Corina. **Tu as l'air si méchant, tout à coup !**

Le chien se mit alors à grossir, jusqu'à devenir presque aussi grand que le hall. Sa queue touchait le plafond. Corina se mit à hurler de terreur. A l'extérieur, Zoey continuait de marcher dans le parc.

**_ Et si on allait manger une pizza, d'accord ?** Fit-elle à MiniMew, presque arrivée à la grille. Puis elle entendit le hurlement.

**_ Danger, danger, danger !** Dit MiniMew. **Alerte prédasite !**

Zoey n'attendit pas d'en savoir davantage, et courut vers la maison. Un second hurlement perça la nuit tandis qu'elle grimpait quatre à quatre les marches.

A l'intérieur, Corina tomba sur l'escalier en voulant reculer. L'immense chose rouge qu'était devenu son chien la surplombait. Il avait des sortes de moustaches blanches aussi grosses que sa queue, une gueule avec autant de dents que le rat mutant, et le même symbole que lui sur le front.

**_ Ne me fait pas de mal !** Supplia Corina terrifiée.

Zoey manqua s'arracher la porte, entrant comme une furie. Le monstre tourna sa tête vers elle, tandis qu'elle le fixait avec répulsion, sans pouvoir bouger.

**_ C'est mon Brutus !** Lui cria Corina. **Il s'est transformé en monstre !**

**_ Quoi ? Ce truc, c'est ton chien ? **

**_ Vite, je t'en prie ! Fais quelque chose ! **

La supplique de Corina fit sortir Zoey de sa stupeur et elle brandit sa pierre.

**_ Pierre de puissance ! Mewtamorphose !**

Comme la première fois, elle sentit en sécurité, libre et puissante, invulnérable tandis que la chaleur de la pierre se transmettait à ses mains, puis à tout son corps. Elle se sentit changer, et bientôt elle retrouva ses oreilles, sa queue, ses nœuds, sa robe, ses gants, ses bottes et ses cheveux roses. Elle éclata de rire, ivre de puissance.

**_ Le style MewMew, la grâce MewMew, être un chat moi je trouve ça chou !**

Elle sauta au-dessus du monstre et se retrouva debout sur les marches, entre lui et Corina qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**_ Maintenant, je m'occupe de cet infiltreur ! Tu devrais te mettre à l'abri !**

**_ Mais de quoi parles-tu ?** s'exclama Corina.

**_ On discutera plus tard !** Cria Zoey, exaspérée. **Mets-toi à l'abri !**

Mais Corina n'eut pas le temps de bouger que le monstre tentait de les frapper. Comme Eliot avant elle, Zoey prit Corina dans ses bras et sauta à l'abri. Elle se releva et sans attendre, invoqua sa cloche de lumière. Le monstre rugit de frustration.

**_ Non, attends !** Fit Corina alors que Zoey allait attaquer. Elle se tourna vers la fille à terre, qui la regardait, suppliante, les larmes aux yeux. **Ne fais pas de mal à mon petit Brutus !**

Zoey n'eut pas le temps de répliquer _(Petit ? Petit ?!)_ Que le monstre rugissait de plus belle et l'envoyait, d'un violent coup de patte, contre le mur opposé. Elle glissa au sol, inconsciente. Sa cloche disparut.

**_ Je t'ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement !** Dis Corina au monstre. **Sinon, tu seras privé de biscuit !**

Mais le monstre rugit à nouveau. Corina n'eut que le temps de se précipiter vers Zoey et de se mettre devant elle, prenant le coup à sa place. Elles valsèrent sur le sol, et les roulades réveillèrent Zoey. Elle se redressa et voulut voir l'état de Corina. Le coup du monstre avait déchiré le dos de sa robe, et sous ses omoplates, Zoey put voir deux petites marques, en forme d'ailes.

**_ Mais c'est une marque MewMew ! **

Corina se redressa et se mit à genou. MiniMew apparut devant elle, et ouvrant grand sa bouche, laissa tomber une pierre de puissance. Corina regarda Zoey, et Zoey regarda Corina, avant de rappeler qu'il y avait un prédasite dans la même pièce.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** Murmura Corina.

**_ Tu peux toi aussi te transformer ! C'est en toi, tu sais que tu as à faire**. Répondit Zoey qui avait parfaitement entendu. Elle se redressa et fit face au monstre qui s'avançait vers les deux jeunes filles. **_ Tu dois essayer !**

**_ Il n'en est pas question !** Répliqua Corina d'une voix hautaine. **Je ne suis pas un monstre, moi !**

Le monstre rugit, et donna en coup en direction des filles. Trop loin, il rata son coup, et Zoey invoqua sa cloche de lumière pour contrer la prochaine attaque. Mais à côté, Corina était terrifiée, et elle se jeta sur la pierre.

**_ Aidez-moi ! »**

Une lumière bleue envahit la pièce. Zoey observa comment une robe bleue, tout aussi courte que la sienne, apparaissait sur le corps de la jeune fille dans un bruissement de plumes qui s'envolent, ainsi que des manches bouffantes ressemblants aux siennes, des gants, une jarretelle et des bottes, aussi bleue que la robe. Des petites ailes et une courte queue d'oiseau apparurent dans son dos, et à son cou pendait la pierre de puissance. Ses cheveux avaient gardé la coiffure en chignons, mais étaient devenus bleus. Zoey poussa un cri de joie, tandis que Corina s'observait, abasourdie.

Le monstre attaqua à nouveau, et les deux MewMew sautèrent un peu plus loin. Zoey invoqua sa cloche.

**« Tu vois ça ? Il te suffit de crier les premiers mots qui te viennent à l'esprit !**

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends rien ! **

**_ Tu as réussi à te transformer, alors tu es capable de faire le reste !** Lui répliqua Zoey.

Le monstre se lança sur elles. Les deux adolescentes sautèrent. En plein saut, Corina leva les bras.

**_ Arc de cœur ! **

Au-dessus d'elle, une sorte d'arc bleu jaillit d'une bulle lumineuse et se logea dans les mains de Corina. Des ailes fantômes brillaient dans le dos de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle bandait l'arc au maximum. La pointe de la flèche, en forme de cœur, se mit à briller bleue. Corina visa le monstre, et lâcha sa flèche, qui frappa le monstre en plein vol et le sonna. Zoey n'attendit pas, et superposant le nœud de son poignet au cœur de la cloche, lança sa propre attaque.

Le monstre s'illumina, et comme pour le rat mutant, disparut, laissant place à Brutus. A côté de lui voletait la méduse fantôme. MiniMew se jeta sur elle et l'absorba avec un soupir de contentement.

**_ Eliminé ! Eliminé !**

Corina se précipita vers son chien, qui aboyait avec enthousiasme.

**_ Brutus !** Elle le prit dans ses bras et le câlina, les larmes aux yeux. **Mon trésor, je suis si heureuse que tu sois redevenu comme avant…** Elle posa son chien, s'observa à nouveau et se jeta sur Zoey. **Et moi ? Je ne vais quand même pas rester comme ça ! »**

Zoey éclata de rire.

Le lendemain, elle emmena Corina au café MewMew pour la présenter aux garçons. Comme ils l'avaient fait pour Zoey, ils lui proposèrent un emploi au café et lui donnèrent son uniforme.

**« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?** Elle portait exactement le même uniforme que Zoey, à la différence que le sien était aussi bleu que la robe de sa transformation. Wesley applaudit.

**_ C'est parfait ! Cet uniforme te va à merveille, Corina !**

**_ C'est vrai, tu es magnifique**. Renchérit Zoey. Eliot se contenta d'un sourire, assez sardonique par ailleurs.

**_ A présent, bonne chance dans votre recherche des autres MewMew** ! Lança-t-il. Et il s'éloigna dans la cuisine.

**_ Ce n'est rien ! **Dit Wesley, embarrassé. **Allez les filles, nous ouvrons dans cinq minutes !** Termina-t-il pour distraire leur attention, avant de se précipiter à la poursuite d'Eliot. Zoey soupira. _Eliot est un vrai abruti, ce n'est pas possible… _Corina lui retint le bras alors qu'elle allait suivre Wesley.

**_ Qu'y-t-il ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, à nouveau intimidée. _Comment parvient-elle à me rendre timide ! Entre elle et Eliot, je crois que je vais exploser !_

**_ Je tenais à te dire que j'étais désolée de m'être comportée ainsi**. Elle avait l'air penaud, presque triste. **Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'espère que tu me pardonneras.** L'embarras de Zoey fondit comme neige au soleil.

**_ Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, il faut juste sauver la planète ensemble !** Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Elle lui tendit la main en un geste de paix. Mais Corina reprit du poil de la bête. Au lieu de lui serrer la main, elle lui gifla la paume suffisamment fort pour le rendre rouge.

**_ Je n'ai nullement l'intention de devenir ton amie. Quand j'ai dit que j'étais désolée, c'est parce que j'ai mis du temps à réagir. Je ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes ! **

**_ Bien sûr, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi…** Lui répondit Zoey avec un sourire d'ange. Corina écarquilla les yeux. **C'est bien cela que je ne m'abaisserai pas à te fréquenter !** Corina devint rouge, et très dignement, s'avança vers une chaise.

**_ Bien, sur ce, je vais me rassoir. **

**_ Je te rappelle qu'on est sensées travailler. **

**_ Très bien, si ça t'amuse, va-y, moi je vais prendre un thé. »**

A l'extérieur, écoutant en riant doucement les vannes des adolescentes, Wesley marquait l'ouverture du café.

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a autant plus de la lire que moi de l'écrire ! _

_Reviews ?_

_Gallanodel_


	3. Chapter 3

_A force de vouloir le publier à tout prix mercredi, je le publie mardi ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, encore une fois (et comme d'habitude) j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés, l'entrée en scène de Dren !_

_arisu-loveX2__ : Je te comprends quand tu dis que tu voudrais être à la place de Zoey ! J'en ai souvent rêvé ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 :** Le Fantôme de la piscine

**« La planète bleue semble être la demeure de créatures inconnues qui sont déjà parvenues à détruire deux de nos prédasites !**

Dans une autre dimension, la lumière bleue se manifestait à nouveau. La voix s'adressa à une silhouette, debout devant elle.

**_ Je l'avais remarqué.** Répondit calmement cette silhouette.

**_ Je veux la planète bleue.** La voix se durcit. **Va y. Trouve les ! Découvre leurs points faibles, et débarrasse-toi d'elles ! **

**_ Vos désirs sont des ordres. »** La silhouette disparut soudain.

A presque 8h, la rue était calme. Il n'y avait aucune voiture, et seulement deux mères qui marchaient sur le trottoir, rentrant chez elles après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école. Elles bavardaient tranquillement, lorsque soudain un ouragan les dépassa, manquant de les faire tomber : Zoey courrait à perdre haleine, en retard pour le lycée_. Je vais être en retard ! C'est toujours pareil. J'ai préparé mon déjeuner hier soir, j'ai fait mes devoirs, et ensuite… C'était plus fort que moi, j'ai passé la nuit devant l'ordinateur ! Pourquoi suis-je aussi accro ? Pourquoi ne suis pas allé me coucher !_

Elle dérapa en voulant tourner dans une ruelle, et continua à courir sans faire attention au reste. Mais devant elle, une adolescente d'environ son âge marchait péniblement, portant quatre cartables. Elle ne l'aperçut qu'au dernier moment et ne put s'arrêter. Les deux jeunes filles se percutèrent. Aux oreilles des rares passants, la collision donnait l'impression qu'une voiture venait de rentrer dans un mur. Zoey se sentit basculer en arrière et tomba sur les fesses, lâchant son cartable_. Ça va laisser des traces…_ Elle frotta ses fesses endolories.

La fille était tombée elle aussi, et les cartables avaient volés dans la ruelle. Elle se mit ses genoux, et observant Zoey d'un air presque terrifiée, s'inclina sur le sol.

**« Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée !** Dit-elle.

Zoey l'observa, interdite, se relevant péniblement. La fille suivit son geste. Elle était plutôt jolie : des traits fins, un visage en forme de cœur, et des grands yeux violets agrandis par ses lunettes. Mais ses vêtements ne payaient pas de mines, et ses cheveux verts étaient coiffés comme la grand-mère de Zoey.

**_ J'ai dit que j'étais désolée…** Continua-t-elle de dire. Elle s'inclina devant Zoey**. J'aurai du faire plus attention.** Elle se précipita vers Zoey, complètement affolée**. Es-tu blessée ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Comment te sens-tu ? Combien de doigts vois-tu ? J'aurai dû être plus attentive… **

D'abord soufflée par la masse d'excuse et de questions, Zoey finit par sourire puis même à rire.

**_ Tout va bien ! Il n'y a aucun problème !** Pour appuyer ses dires, elle leva les bras en une posture assez comique. **Regarde, tu vois ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Ce serait plutôt moi, qui suis en tort !**

**_ Tiens.** La fille lui tendit son cartable, guère rassurée au vue de son expression mortifiée. Elle s'inclina à nouveau devant Zoey. **Une fois de plus, je suis vraiment désolée.** Zoey reprit son cartable.

**_ Est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça ?** Lui demanda-t-elle tout doucement. **Si je te dis que j'aime ta coupe de cheveux, vas-tu me répondre Je suis désolée ?** En face d'elle, la fille se releva, surprise. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte. **Je disais ça pour rire !** Fit Zoey en voyant sa réaction.

**_ Oh, d'accord…** murmura la fille. Sous le regard ébahi de Zoey, elle se précipita pour ramasser les cartables. **Je n'y ai vraiment pas cru, de toute façon. En général, les gens se moquent de mes cheveux. **

**_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… **Commença Zoey, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase : derrière elle, trois adolescentes interpellèrent la fille.

**_ Ah, te voilà Bridget ! **

**_ Alors, est-ce que tu as fait nos devoirs ?** Demanda l'une d'entre elles, d'une voix moqueuse. Bridget se redressa et se tourna vers elles, les cartables ramassés.

**_ Oui…** Leur répondit-elle. Son expression soudain très triste, elle s'inclina encore devant Zoey. **Encore désolée… Je dois y aller.** Elle s'éloigna vers les trois filles.

**_ Dépêche-toi !** Lui lança l'une d'elles. **On n'a pas toute la journée. On va être en retard ! **

Ces mots sortirent Zoey de son incompréhension face à l'attitude de Bridget. Affolée, elle se remit à courir dans la ruelle. _Moi aussi je vais être en retard si je reste plantée là !_

Elle courrait toujours dans les couloirs du lycée. Effectuant un dérapage totalement incontrôlé devant la porte de sa salle, elle entra et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, vidée après sa nuit blanche et sa course effrénée. _Je suis arrivée à temps…_ Elle mit sa tête dans ses bras, sur sa table, et s'endormit. A côté d'elle, Mimi et Charlotte l'observait, incrédules.

**_ Elle a réussi à s'endormir avant le début des cours !** S'exclama Charlotte, assise à sa table, à la droite de Zoey.

**_ Je pense que c'est un nouveau record ! »** Renchérit Mimi, debout devant elle.

En sortant des cours, Zoey était encore plus fatiguée qu'en début de matinée. Je me suis même endormie en cours de gym… Pleurait-elle en silence, marchant, ou plutôt titubant, dans la rue pour aller au café. Debout, avec le ballon de basquet dans les mains ! C'est absolument ridicule, je suis épuisée… Toutes les parties de mon corps me font mal… Et je sais pourquoi !

Elle se redressa, soudain en colère en songeant au café MewMew, aux garçons et à Corina. Dans son esprit, ils prirent le visage et la queue de trois diables noirs. C'est la faute de ce trio maléfiques, et de leur tanière maléfique ! C'est l'endroit le plus sinistre de la terre !

Ragaillardie par son accès d'enfantillage, elle parvint à marcher jusqu'au café MewMew, à se changer et à commencer son service. Elle accueillit trois adolescentes.

**« Bonjour, et bienvenues au seul et unique café MewMew ! Où désirez-vous vous assoir ? **

Corina s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle installait les clientes.

**_ La table du fond attend son addition depuis un moment !** Lui lança-t-elle, dissimulant un sourire.

**_ C'est comme si c'était fait, j'y vais !** Répondit Zoey, et elle se précipita à la table du fond.

**_ Et la table numéro 3 devrait être débarrassée.** Continua Corina.

**_ J'y vais tout de suite !** Dit Zoey en passant devant Corina.

**_ N'oublie pas que la table 6 attend d'avoir la carte.**

**_ Pas de problèmes ! **

**_ Et la table 10 est là depuis 10 minutes et elle n'a toujours pas reçu sa carafe d'eau. **

**_ J'y vais ! **

**_ Oh, et quand tu auras une minute, tu voudras bien débarrasser cette table aussi ? Ce serait super !**

**_ Bien sûr… **

Mais en se retournant, Zoey constata que tandis qu'elle faisait tout le travail que Corina lui disait de faire, cette dernière était tranquillement assise à l'une des tables du café et buvait doucement sa tasse de thé. Zoey se trouvait gentille et dévouée. Elle faisait son travail sans se plaindre, et bien. Mais là, ils abusaient un peu, et même beaucoup.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui fait tout le travail, pendant que toi tu bats des cils ?** S'exclama-t-elle.

**_ Il est trois heure vingt-cinq, très chère.** Lui répondit Corina en utilisant ses manières de dame.

**_ Et alors ?** Répliqua Zoey, plus intimidée.

**_ Si je ne prends pas ma tasse de thé quotidienne à trois heure vingt-cinq précises, j'attrape la migraine. **

**_ Oh, ma pauvre petite chérie ! »** Gronda Zoey, exaspérée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps que secouer Corina, car de nouvelles clientes arrivaient, et Zoey avait été élevée dans le respect des clients et du travail.

Elle venait de terminer de passer la serpillère et s'était assise, morte de fatigue, quand Eliot daigna sortir du sous-sol. Il s'approcha d'elle, arborant le sourire qui disait qu'il allait énerver Zoey.

**« Tu fais encore une pause, Zoey ? **

**_ Oui…** murmura-t-elle, se frottant la joue comme un chat. Puis elle redressa aussitôt, les yeux lançant des éclairs. **Comment ça, encore une pause ?! Je suis la seule qui travaille ici !**

**_ Quand tu auras fini, il faudra aller chasser les extraterrestres.** Répliqua-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant. **Alors accélère la cadence !**

Et il se détourna, ne laissant pas à Zoey le temps de répondre. Mais elle entendit distinctement son rire étouffé. La colère envahit Zoey, et elle voulut hurler et se rouler en boule. Mais la fatigue était trop forte, et elle n'en eu pas la force. Alors, elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Wesley, qui avait assisté aux scènes, décida de la réconforter. Il prit un morceau son nouveau gâteau aux fraises et alla la voir.

**_ Wesley… Je n'en peux plus… Corina prend tous mes pourboires, et Eliot… **

**_ Je suis content de te voir, Zoey !** La coupa-t-il. **Je viens de créer un nouveau gâteau aux fraises, tu veux bien le goûter pour voir s'il est bon ?**

Il l'installa sur une chaise, devant la part de gâteau et une tasse de café. Zoey se laissa faire, et accepta la première bouchée du gâteau. Alors, elle oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le gâteau, et le mangea méthodiquement, ses oreilles et sa queue de chat sortis.

**_ Que voulais-tu me dire ?** Lui demanda-t-il alors d'une voix innocente.

**_ Je ne peux pas parler la bouche pleine. »** Lui répondit Zoey, concentrée sur la nourriture.

Le lendemain en sortant du lycée pour aller au café, Zoey était encore plus fatiguée que la veille. De plus, l'attitude de Corina et d'Eliot n'était pas oubliée, et la manœuvre de Wesley n'était pas passée inaperçue.

_Parfois,_ songeait-elle en titubant sur le trottoir_, j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre mon calme légendaire ainsi que mon attitude zen, et que je vais me mettre à hurler à plein poumon… Ils abusent de ma bonté ! Je dois tout faire à leur place ! Je me bats, je travaille, je chasse les extraterrestres, puis je me bats encore, puis je travaille encore, et après je l'entraîne et je fais de l'exercice pour pouvoir me battre et travailler encore plus ! Ça suffit, je vais leur dire ma façon de penser, et ce aujourd'hui ! _

Mais en arrivant au café, toutes ses bonnes résolutions disparurent face à l'afflux massif de clientes. Et comme ni Corina, ni Eliot ne semblaient vouloir les satisfaire, que Wesley était trop occupée à créer des pâtisseries et qu'elle se sentait obligée de travailler puisqu'elle avait signé un contrat de travail et qu'elle avait été élevée dans le respect de la parole donnée…

Comme la veille donc, elle s'acquitta de tout le travail dans le café, tandis que Corina buvait son thé et qu'Eliot traînait dans le bâtiment, lui lançant des piques dès qu'ils se croisaient. Elle était complètement découragée, et faillit se remettre à pleurer. _Le problème, c'est que je suis trop gentille…_ Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle-même, car des clientes l'appelaient. Adossé à un pilier, à côté de Corina, assise à sa table, Eliot l'observait avec un grand sourire.

**« Elle travaille très dur. **

**_ Oui, comme ça, nous, on peut se reposer.** Répondit Corina, qui arborait le même sourire que lui.

Zoey terminait de débarrasser une table quand elle les entendit.

**_ Sérieusement, tu crois que c'est vrai ?**

**_ Keily Johnson dit qu'elle la vue. **

**_ Keily Johnson est une menteuse.**

Tournant la tête, elle aperçut les trois filles rencontrées il y a deux jours, qui discutaient avec un sourire cruel. Entre elles, l'adolescente aux cheveux verts se ratatinait, avec une expression à la fois triste et apeurée.

**_ Ils sont plusieurs à l'avoir vu. Il paraît que c'est le fantôme d'une jeune fille et qu'il hante l'école pendant la nuit. Il paraît qu'on peut l'entendre crier ! **disait une fille aux cheveux longs et bouclés.

**_ J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était noyée dans la piscine,** continua une autre, aux cheveux roux, coupés en carré, dont une mèche dissimulait entièrement l'œil gauche. **Et que la nuit, l'eau de la piscine se mettait à bouillir et que les robinets coulaient tout seuls. C'est pour ça que le service de nettoyage doit éponger le sol tous les matins.** Dit-elle avec un rire moqueur.

Derrière Zoey, qui observait l'adolescente aux cheveux verts avec attention, Corina s'approcha, fixant elle aussi les quatre filles.

**_ Regarde-les.** Dit-elle à Zoey d'un ton méprisant. **Les filles du lycée Excalibur sont de véritables snobs. **

**_ Il nous faudrait une photo**, disaient toujours les trois filles. La rousse se pencha vers Bridget, qui gardait les yeux baissés sur sa tasse.

**_ Bridget, tu pourrais en prendre une. Tu ferais ça pour nous, non ?** Elle avait un immense sourire cruel. Bridget releva la tête et la regarda avec incrédulité. La même expression se refléta sur le visage de Zoey. **Tu n'as qu'à aller à l'école pendant la nuit…**

**_ Et prendre quelques clichés de la fille fantôme…** Continua la blonde.

**_ Pas question de rentrer avant d'avoir une photo convenable, d'accord !** Finit la troisième, brune, le regard aussi mauvais que ses deux amies. Face à elles, la pauvre Bridget ne savait pas quoi répondre.

**_ Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que…** Tenta-t-elle. Mais la brune l'interrompit immédiatement.

**_ Tu ne vas pas nous dire non, quand même !** Sembla-t-elle se scandaliser. **Tu le ferais si tu étais notre **_**amie**_**… **Elle insista sur le terme ami.** Tu ne veux pas être notre amie, Bridget ? **

Cette dernière baissa la tête, l'air encore plus triste qu'il y a deux minutes, et ne répondit rien. Zoey décida de prendre les choses en main, et se rendit en cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait avec trois énormes coupes sur un plateau. Elle s'approcha de la table de Bridget. Corina et Wesley l'observaient avec appréhension : elle avait l'expression machiavélique du chat quoi voit un oiseau sans défenses.

**_ Voici nos célèbres parfaits à la mayonnaise nappés de sauce tomate !** Déclara-t-elle, une fois devant la table. **Vous allez vous régaler !**

**_ Beurk !** Dit la blonde en foudroyant Zoey du regard. **Quelle horreur, on n'a pas commandé ça ! **

Zoey fit alors un pas en avant, et sembla trébucher. Elle envoya directement les trois coupes remplies sur les trois filles.

**_ Oh ! J'ai glissé, désolée !** Recouvertes de ce mélange, elles se mirent à hurler.

**_ Tu vas nous le payer cher ! **

**_ Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !** Répliqua Zoey, masquant très mal son fou rire. Elles voulurent sauter sur Zoey pour lui faire un mauvais parti, mais elle fut plus rapide et se contenta de se mettre sur le côté. La rousse tomba sur une table du café, sous le regard de tous les clients étonnée.

**_ Espèce de pitre !** S'exclama la blonde. Sa voix ressemblait plus à un grondement sourd. Elles n'eurent cependant pas le temps de s'en prendre à nouveau à Zoey : Wesley décida de s'interposer.

**_ Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles…** Elles se tournèrent vers lui, et il utilisa son regard charmeur, que Zoey surnommait _« combo spécial du Wesley »._ Et s'il était inefficace sur Zoey et Corina, les trois filles, elles, étaient sous le charme.** Il me semble qu'il y a eu un petit accident ici. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses. **

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !** Murmura la brune. En chœur, elles secouèrent la tête et répètent que ce n'était pas grave. Zoey les regarda faire, complétement abasourdie.

**_ Tant mieux, merci !** répondit Wesley, arborant son sourire _« combo spécial numéro 2 »_. **Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrai me racheter à vos yeux. Laissez-moi vous offrir un tour guidé de notre cuisine et quelques dégustations. **

**_ D'accord…** répondirent les trois adolescentes. Zoey avait l'impression que Wesley les avaient hypnotisées, impression renforcée par le clin d'œil qu'il lui fit avant de suivre les trois filles. Elle eut un grand sourire reconnaissant.

Toujours assise à sa place, Bridget observa ses compagnes suivre Wesley, complètement abruties. Elle leva la tête vers Zoey, qui souriait avec satisfaction.

**_ C'était…** commença-t-elle. Mais elle ne continua pas sa phrase.

**_ Amusant, non ?** Termina Zoey à sa place. **Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, j'y ai pris autant de plaisir que toi, j'en suis sûre !** Elle rit doucement, et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, légèrement embarrassée. Bridget baissa la tête. Elle avait toujours cet air triste.

**_ Oui, mais…** Encore une fois, elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Zoey la regarda attentivement.

**_ Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu fréquentes ce groupe de filles.** Dit-elle plus sérieusement. **On dirait qu'elles se servent de toi, si je ne me trompe pas. **

**_ Je suppose que tu as raison.** Répondit doucement Bridget. Elle avait relevé la tête, et regardait Zoey droit dans les yeux**. Mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Les trois Beckie sont les filles les plus populaires de l'école, alors…** Elle baissa les yeux à ce moment. **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amies. Et je sais que les amies sont censés se rendre des services, alors en suivant le principe d'association, je me dis que si je si je leur rendais service, elles m'accepteront dans leur groupe et je serais amie avec les trois Beckie… Ou peut-être que je suis juste trop gentille.** Ces mots réveillèrent Zoey. Attristée pour Bridget, elle était toutefois contente de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes problèmes qu'elle. Bridget releva la tête, mit la main sur son front et sourit à Zoey. **Tu n'as probablement pas ce genre de problèmes !**

**_ Tu serais étonnée !** Répliqua Zoey en riant. _Bridget est vraiment plus jolie quand elle sourit._ **Au fait, je me présente, je m'appelle Zoey !**

**_ Enchantée de te connaître, moi c'est… **

**_ Bridget !** Les interrompit la voix d'une des trois Beckie. **On y va ! Viens.**

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers elles, et Bridget se leva. Elle souriait toujours à Zoey, mais elle semblait à nouveau triste.

**_ Salut…** Lui dit-elle, et cessant de sourire, elle se dirigea rapidement vers ses compagnes.

**_ A bientôt !** Répondit Zoey. **Salut les Beckie !** Continua-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique. Enfin, regardant Bridget, elle reprit gentiment. **Prends soin de toi, Bridget ! Ne sois pas trop gentille…**

Elle observa les quatre filles sortir. Corina s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait tout écouté et tout observé.

**_ En tout cas, je suis certaine d'une chose.** Dit-elle à Zoey**. Ce n'est sûrement pas une fille fantôme qui hante les couloirs de leur école comme elles le pensent. Il s'agit sans doute d'un prédasite envahisseur qui a le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau. Nous allons mener l'enquête dès la fin de notre service. »**

Zoey grimaça, soupira, et finit par acquiescer.

Au lieu de rentrer directement chez elle et de devoir inventer une excuse pour ressortir avec Corina, Zoey préféra rester au café après la fermeture et aider Wesley et Eliot à mettre de l'ordre. Wesley en fut très reconnaissant, car Eliot ne travaillait pas plus avec lui qu'avec les filles, au café.

**« Tout est en ordre !** Déclara-t-il. **Merci, Zoey.**

**_ De rien.** Répondit-t-elle simplement. **A demain !** Elle sortit tranquillement par la sortie arrière.

**_ Tu es prête, Zoey ?** Corina surgit des escaliers extérieurs, faisant sursauter Zoey qui ne s'y attendait pas.

**_ Ah !** Cria-t-elle, avant de se calmer en la reconnaissant. **Corina ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu m'as fait peur ! **

**_ Allez, mettons-nous en route pour le lycée Excalibur. **

**_ Oui, allons-y…** soupira Zoey.

Elles marchaient côte à côte dans la rue noire, MiniMew volant derrière. Il n'y avait aucun réverbère à proximité du lycée Excalibur. En arrivant devant les grilles, Corina haussa les sourcils.

**_ C'est donc ça, le lycée Excalibur… Bon, allons-y. Je suppose que la piscine se trouve à l'arrière.**

Zoey hocha la tête sans desserrer les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas peur des fantômes, ni du noir, mais n'était pas spécialement rassurée quand même. Les deux adolescentes grimpèrent sur la grille et sautèrent souplement de l'autre côté. Elles ne faisaient presque aucun bruit, avançant discrètement dans le lycée désert, sans remarquer la fine silhouette, sur le toit d'un des bâtiments.

**_ Une piscine.** Corina brisa le silence**. Est-ce qu'il y a une piscine dans ton école ? Dans la mienne, il n'y en a pas, et c'est censé être la meilleure. **

Zoey ne prit pas la peine de répondre, habituée aux remarques méprisantes de son amie.

Elles finirent par arriver devant la piscine de l'école. Elle était déserte, l'eau du bassin toute calme.

**_ Je ne vois rien du tout.** Commenta Corina, déçue. Et toi, MiniMew ?

**_ Pas de fantôme ! Pas de fantôme !** Répondit le petit robot.

**_ On dirait qu'il n'y a rien ici.** Conclut l'adolescente brune.

**_ Il faut vérifier à l'intérieur avant de rentrer.** Intervint Zoey.

Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il ressemblait au lycée de Zoey : un couloir, avec des portes successives menant à des salles de cours, au vue du tableau et des bureaux. La seule source de lumière était la lampe-torche de Corina. Zoey tremblait légèrement en avançant.

**_ Super, c'est encore plus sinistre ici qu'à l'extérieur…** Maugréa-t-elle.

Dans l'une des salles, Corina éclaira deux affiches, représentant une grenouille et un serpent. Dans un coin de la pièce, un mannequin humain montrait l'intérieur du corps humain.

**_ Magnifique.** Commenta Corina. Zoey la regarda de travers. _Comment parvient-elle à être aussi calme et détachée ?_

Au deuxième étage, dans la salle d'art, probablement, un hideux buste en marbre les regarda explorer. Corina appuya sur l'une des touches du piano de la pièce, faisant sursauter Zoey. Encore tremblante de cette expérience, elle trébucha dans les escaliers et butta contre Corina, qui s'était arrêter sans crier gare.

**_ C'est plutôt étrange.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? **Demanda Zoey.

**_ Je pense qu'on a exploré toute l'école, et on n'a aperçu aucun signe d'activité paranormale…**

**_ On ferait mieux de rentrer alors.** Zoey ne dissimula pas son soulagement. Mais Corina se retourna brutalement.

**_ Attends !** Murmura-t-elle.

Dans le couloir désert, résonnait un bruit qui ressemblait à des gouttes qui tombaient dans de l'eau. Corina éclaira le sol, et les deux jeunes filles virent une flaque d'eau au sol.

**_ Ne bouge pas. **Dit Corina, et poussant Zoey derrière elle, elle s'approcha de la flaque. **C'est de l'eau…**

**_ De l'eau ? Les filles de tout à l'heure en ont parlé.** Se remémora Zoey.

Elle se retourna avec angoisse en entendant derrière elle un grincement insupportable, comme s'il l'on ouvrait quelque chose avec difficulté et tout doucement. Les deux adolescentes n'eurent pas le temps de voir ce qui produisait ce bruit, car des robinets qui parsemaient le mur, d'immenses jets d'eau coulèrent, en dansant dans les airs, comme animés.

**_ Le voilà !** Cria Corina.

Derrière elle, le plafond s'effondra et de l'eau jaillit à nouveau, en scindant en différents jets qui virevoltèrent, essayant d'attraper Corina avant de se regrouper en un seul jet énorme. Elle n'attendit pas d'en voir d'avantage, et embrassant sa pierre, se transforma. L'eau parut effrayée par le nouvel aspect de l'adolescente, et se jeta sur les fenêtres pour en briser une et s'échapper. Corina se lança à sa poursuite, abandonnant Zoey, tétanisée derrière elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à réagir, trop estomaquée, et serait restée comme ça longtemps si MiniMew ne l'avait pas secouée.

**_ Alerte au prédasite Zoey ! Alerte au prédasite !**

**_ Quoi ?** Zoey se secoua et observa tout autour d'elle. MiniMew vola devant une fenêtre intacte.

**_ Là-bas !**

Zoey vit alors, flottant dans les airs sans efforts apparents, une silhouette étrange et sombre. Elle semblait indubitablement humaine, mais des sortes de longs rubans flottaient derrière elle et se fondait dans ses ombres. Zoey réagit instinctivement et brandit sa pierre.

**_ Pierre de puissance ! Mewtamorphose ! **

Dans les airs à l'extérieur, L'être plissa ses yeux fauves en amande, sous sa frange, face à l'énergie que déployait l'adolescente. Il eut un mauvais sourire, qui secoua ses cheveux verts sombres et remua ses oreilles pointues, comme celles des elfes des contes pour enfants, dévoilant des canines tout aussi pointues. Il recula sans mouvoir l'air, et disparut.

Zoey se précipita à la fenêtre cassée, cherchant la silhouette qu'elle avait aperçue dans les airs. Elle avait disparu, mais plus bas, il y avait toujours l'énorme jet d'eau qui dansait au-dessus de la piscine, narguant Corina, qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

**_ Comment vais-je combattre ce truc-là ?** Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

**_ Corina** ! Cria Zoey pour attirer son attention. Elle courrait vers elle, et bondit par-dessus la grille qui la séparait de la piscine.

**_ Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver !** Lui fit remarquer la fille-oiseau quand elle atterrit à côté d'elle.

**_ Désolée…** Grimaça la fille-chat, avant de se concentrer sur l'eau en furie. **Allez, prédasite délavé ! C'est à ton tour d'avoir la frousse ! Le style MewMew, la grâce MewMew, être un chat moi je trouve ça chou ! **

**_ Tu vas répéter ça à chaque fois que tu te transformes ?** Demanda Corina, amusée devant les paroles de sa coéquipière. Le jet d'eau ne fut absolument pas intimidé par les paroles de Zoey, et se précipitant vers les deux ados, prit l'apparence d'un loup. Elles l'évitèrent en sautant sur le côté, et il s'écrasa au sol. Corina invoqua son arc et lâcha sa flèche, qui se planta directement dans l'œil présumé du monstre d'eau. Il éclata, et l'eau retomba dans la piscine, inoffensive.

**_ Et reste dans cet état !** S'exclama Corina, avec un geste de victoire. A ses côtés, Zoey était dubitative.

**_ Tu ne trouves pas que c'était un peu facile, pour un prédasite ?**

Pour une fois, ce fut Corina qui n'eau pas le temps de répondre. Une lumière éclata un peu plus loin sur le rebord de la piscine, entourant d'un halo brillant la silhouette de ce qui semblait être une jeune fille.

**_ Il s'agit réellement d'un fantôme ?** Murmura Zoey, incrédule. Mais la lumière régressa, permettant aux deux ados de distinguer les traits du fantôme.

**_ Eh, mais ce fantôme ressemble à la fille du café !** S'exclama Corina.

**_ Bridget !** Appela Zoey.

Mais la lumière devint aveuglante, et quand Zoey put rouvrir les yeux, elle vit que Bridget s'était transformée en quelque chose d'autre. Elle portait une sorte de corset vert et d'une longue culotte qui s'étendait en arrière en une sorte de queue de dauphin. Elle avait de longues bottes, une jarretière et des manches bouffantes vertes. Ses yeux étaient verts eux aussi, comme ses cheveux qui étaient surmontés de sortes de tentacules fines et blanches. A son cou, pendait une pierre que Zoey reconnut sans peine.

**_ Je n'y vois plus rien** ! Gémit Corina à côté d'elle.

**_ Regarde Corina !** Bredouilla Zoey, incrédule.

**_ Je viens de te dire que je n'y voyais plus rien** ! Répliqua Corina, agacée.

**_ Ce n'est plus aussi brillant… Regarde son costume !**

Corina daigna baisser ses mains de devant ses yeux, et les écarquilla.

**_ C'est incroyable…** Murmura-t-elle. **Tu crois que … ?**

Avant qu'elle ait terminé, la fille retira la main droite de devant sa poitrine, laissant apparaitre une marque bien connue.

**_ On dirait bien que Bridget est une MewMew. »** Répondit Zoey.

C'est alors que Bridget croisa les mains, et les tentacules sur sa tête _(Des antennes ?)_ se mirent à briller et à devenir plus grande, au point de toucher ses pieds.

**« Castagnettes de combat !** Cria-t-elle. Dans ses mains apparurent deux castagnettes vertes surmontées d'un cœur rose. Elle les fit résonner, avant de les lever au-dessus de sa tête. Elle tourna sur elle-même, jambes repliées.

**_ Attaque des grandes profondeurs !** Cria-t-elle encore. Une gerbe d'eau jaillit de derrière elle et alla frapper Corina, qui ne put rien faire. Elle s'écrasa au sol, inconsciente.

**_ Corina !** Hurla Zoey. Elle se plaça entre elle et Bridget. **Quel est ton problème ! Pourquoi nous attaques-tu ?**

**_ C'est à ton tour, rose bonbon.** Dit Bridget, les traits endurcis. **Attaque lames de fond !**

Zoey se laissa tomber sur le côté pour esquiver le jet d'eau surpuissant.

**_ On dirait que tu as eu de la chance.** Commenta Bridget, menaçante. **Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je manque ma cible deux fois en une nuit. **Ajouta-t-elle, tandis que Zoey se relevait, stupéfaite. Attaque des grandes profondeurs !

Cette fois, Zoey fut totalement prise de cours et projetée en arrière par la force de l'eau. Mais en retombant au sol, elle se mit en colère, et invoqua sa cloche.

**_ Cloche de lumière !** Elle se prépara à attaquer, quand elle remarqua, ruisselantes sur les joues de Bridget, des larmes. **Tu pleures ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle n'eut que le temps d'invoquer son bouclier, sur lequel s'écrasa une autre attaque de Bridget.

**_ Laisse tomber la lame de fond.** Dit-elle, menaçante, lorsque l'attaque s'arrêta. **Prenons le temps de discuter, tu veux ? Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu joues à personne ne m'aime, n'est-ce pas ?** La réaction de Bridget confirma sa théorie. **C'est pour ça que tu effraies les gens.**

**_ Non, pas du tout !** Répondit Bridget. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincante.

**_ Peu importe la raison. Tu en as peut-être juste assez d'être trop gentille, et c'est ta façon de prendre ta revanche !**

**_ Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter !** Cria Bridget. Elle leva les bras. **Lames de…**

**_ Ça suffit !** Derrière Zoey, Corina prit appui sur le grillage pour se relever péniblement. **Tu en veux au monde entier parce que tu croies que tu es seule. C'est bien ça ? Tu ressens en permanence une douleur au cœur, comme si tu avais mangé du poisson pas frais, pas vrai ? **Bridget laissa les larmes couler.

**_ J'essaie sans cesse de me faire des amies à tout prix… Et pour empirer les choses, je suis devenue ce phénomène… C'est dur de vivre dans un monde où personne ne vous comprend !** Hurla-t-elle enfin.

**_ Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, tu peux me croire. **Répondit doucement Corina. **Tu vois…**

**_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses, les filles**. Intervint Zoey. Corina la regarda avec surprise, d'autant plus que Zoey dardait sur Bridget un regard vraiment mauvais. **On sait toutes que ce n'est pas amusant d'être impopulaire, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour un tel comportement. Alors, vous m'excuserez, mais je ne vais plonger dans le « je te comprends ma pauvre petite chérie ».**

**_ Zoey !** s'exclama Corina, outrée. Sans l'écouter, celle-ci s'approcha de Bridget, cloche brandie. Mais, alors que la cloche touchait presque Bridget, Zoey s'arrêta et eut un grand sourire, rassurant.

**_ Par contre, faire en sorte que tu aies des amies qui te comprennent, c'est dans mes cordes.** Bridget parut étonner. **Que ça te plaise ou non, tu es une MewMew. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais ça veut dire que tu as des pouvoirs spéciaux… Et ça veut dire aussi que tu vas devoir être notre amie !** Elle saisit Bridget à bras le corps. **Mais je ne veux plus t'entendre t'excuser, d'accord !**

Elle avait réussi à surprendre les deux autres filles, et sous le choc, Bridget perdit son équilibre. Les deux ados tombèrent dans l'eau, sous le regard de Corina, morte de rire. Faisant surface, Zoey et Bridget rirent à leur tour. Corina s'approcha du bord et tendit une main à Bridget.

**_ Bienvenue chez les MewMew, Bridget. Je m'appelle Corina et c'est moi le chef de la bande.** Zoey prit la mouche, tandis que Bridget riait encore plus.

**_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi, le chef ! »**

En allant au lycée le lendemain matin, Zoey était épuisée mais satisfaite.

**« On a trouvé la MewMew numéro trois, MiniMew ! Ça devrait alléger ma charge de travail au café.**

**_ Alerte aux extraterrestres ! Alerte aux extraterrestres !** L'interrompit le petit robot. Zoey arrêta de marcher et l'observa, étonnée. **Eh ! J'ai dit alerte aux extraterrestres ! **S'énerva MiniMew. Zoey le prit dans ses mains, inquiète.

**_ Je crois que je vais devoir t'emmener faire un bilan de santé… Il n'y a pas d'extraterrestres !**

**_ Pas de bilan de santé.** Répondit MiniMew.

**_ Tu t'es trompé à propos de Bridget, aussi !** Fit Zoey. Et elle secoua légèrement le petit robot, espérant remettre ses circuits en place. Mais tandis qu'elle allait se remettre en marche, tenant toujours le petit robot avec inquiétude.

**_ Alerte ! Alerte aux extraterrestres !** Dit une voix moqueuse, parodiant MiniMew. Zoey sursauta et voulut localiser d'où elle venait. **Youhou, par ici ma jolie… Le temps où tu punissais nos prédasites sera bientôt révolu, et quand tu t'y attendras le moins…**

Zoey localisa enfin d'où venait la voix. Sur le toit du bâtiment à côté d'elle, la même silhouette que la nuit dernière. Zoey n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que déjà l'étrange silhouette fonçait vers elle à toute allure. Elle cilla, et croisa, à quelques millimètres des siens, des yeux fauves en amande. Elle cilla à nouveau, et l'être était à une distance respectable.

**_ Attends-toi au pire… Je t'ai eu ! **

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que…**

En face d'elle, un jeune garçon, pas plus vieux qu'elle, habillé d'un court tee-shirt marron et noir et d'un short aux mêmes couleurs, laissant apparaitre son ventre. Il avait aussi des sortes de brassards qui englobaient la totalité de ses avant-bras, et la même chose autour de ses chevilles. Ses bottes semblaient en tissu, nouées avec des lacets. Les rubans qu'elle avait vus la veille étaient une extension de son short. Il semblait normal, sauf qu'il avait des oreilles pointues et flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il était très mignon, surtout ses yeux.

**_ Je m'appelle Dren, chaton, et il faut que je me sauve.** **Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau très bientôt…** Sur ce dernier mot où planait un rire moqueur, il s'envola et disparut dans le ciel.

Zoey ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Tandis que MiniMew répétait le mot danger, elle se repassa mentalement la scène, essayant de comprendre qui était ce garçon très mignon, pourquoi il volait, et comment il connaissait l'existence des prédasites et ce qu'elle était. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'elle saisit quelque chose de pourtant essentiel.

**_ Mais… Il m'a embrassé ! »**

_Et voilà ! _

_Reviews ?_

_Gallanodel_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut ! Ce chapitre arrive vraiment en avance, vu que je voulais profiter de mes derniers jours de vacances. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est plus cours que les autres. J'ai du mal à écrire, lorsqu'elle est avec Marc et dans son délire « Il est parfait » !_

_J'insiste beaucoup sur les yeux de Dren dans ce chapitre, explication rapide : c'est principalement ça qui va séduire Zoey, en plus de son sens de la répartie. Dren, avec Corina et plus tard Estelle, est le seul à lui répondre. Enfin, moi, c'est vraiment ça qui m'a plus d'emblée chez Dren ! _

_arisu-loveX2__ : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Dren est assez présent dans ce chapitre, surtout à la fin, alors je suis sûre qu'il te plaira ! J'ai un peu pour après l'épisode 13, où Dren passe au second plan à cause de Sardon et Tarb !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 :**La part du lion

Zoey marchait vers son lycée, accompagnée de Mimi et Charlotte, mais elle aurait très bien pu être seule vu l'attention qu'elle leur portait. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle se remémorait la scène de l'autre jour, se repassant en boucle la voix qui retentissait au-dessus d'elle, la silhouette qui fonçait sur elle, le garçon qui lui disait qu'il s'appelait Dren, l'appelant Chaton et l'embrassant… Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ce moment précis où, sans qu'elle s'en rende immédiatement compte, cet étrange garçon, Dren, l'avait embrassée. Et, surtout, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ses yeux. Elle se sentit rougir.

_Ne chemins se croiseront à nouveau… Pourquoi ? S'il essaie encore de m'embrasser…_ A côté d'elle, Charlotte et Mimi tentaient d'attirer son attention.

**« La Terre appelle Zoey ! La Terre appelle Zoey !** Dit Mimi. Zoey ne répondit pas.

**_ Tu es toute rouge, Zoey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Demanda Charlotte. **J'espère que t'as pas pris froid… **Zoey ne répondait toujours pas. Ses deux amies se concertèrent du regard et arrêtèrent de marcher.

**_ Zoey !** Hurlèrent-elles en même temps. Zoey sursauta.

**_ Quoi ! Ah ! Désolée, je rêvais toute éveillée.** Mimi leva les yeux au ciel. Charlotte fit un pas en avant, et s'immobilisa à nouveau.

**_ Tiens ! Ce n'est pas Marc là-bas ? **

_Oh, non…_ En effet, Marc entrait dans le lycée, son cartable sur l'épaule. Ses amies commencèrent à l'appeler et à courir pour le rattraper. Il se retourna et les attendit patiemment, tandis que Zoey suivait les filles sans grand enthousiasme.

**_ Dis-lui bonjour, Zoey !** Chuchota Mimi à son amie distraite.

**_ Bonjour Marc. Ça va ?** Demanda Zoey, polie et obéissante. Mais elle souriait pas, et gardait la tête baissée. Marc ne s'en offusqua pas, et eut au contraire un grand sourire.

**_ Oui, très bien ! Et toi ?** Zoey ne répondit pas.

**_ On peut faire un bout de chemin avec toi ?** Demanda Charlotte.

Mais Zoey ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se mit à courir vers le lycée sans attendre personne, sous les regards étonnés des trois autres.

**_ Zoey !** Crièrent ses amies. Elle ne s'arrêta pas.

**_ Elle se comporte de manière très bizarre en ce moment !** Dit Mimi.

**_ Je me demande pourquoi… »** Répondit Charlotte.

Marc se contenta d'observer Zoey s'éloigner, pensif.

Zoey continua à courir, une fois dans l'enceinte du lycée. Elle ne voulait pas voir Marc, car même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, même s'ils étaient juste amis, elle avait l'impression de le trahir. _Non seulement j'ai été embrassée par un autre garçon, qui est un extraterrestre, mais en plus je n'arrête pas de penser à lui…_

La journée passa sans que Zoey s'en rende compte, ni même n'y prête attention. Lorsque la pause arriva, elle s'isola des autres membres de sa classe et marcha au hasard dans les couloirs. _Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur mes cours… Toutes ces histoires de MewMew, c'est beaucoup de pression… _Elle soupira, et relevant la tête, elle aperçut trois garçons passer dans le couloir, discutant avec animation. Marc en faisait partie. _Le revoilà ! Fais semblant de lire, Zoey !_ Elle se colla contre le mur et prit l'un de ses cahiers, cachant son visage derrière les pages. Les garçons passèrent.

**« C'est le truc le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendu !** Disait l'un des trois.** Si j'étais toi, je me montrerais prudent.**

**_ N'oublies pas que tu as une réputation à tenir ! »** Continua le troisième.

Zoey soupira se soulagement quand ils disparurent. Elle recommença à marcher au hasard dans les couloirs, et finit par arriver dans les escaliers_. J'espère qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler de moi…_ Elle s'apprêtait à descendre quand elle vit Marc qui montait. _Oh non ! Encore lui !_ Elle se précipita derrière un garçon assez imposant, tournant le dos à Marc qui montait, priant pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. _Est-ce qu'il m'a vu ? Oh, j'espère que non… Pourvu qu'il passe sans me voir, pourvu qu'il passe sans me voir !_ Une divinité du l'entendre. Marc passa sans la voir. Elle le regarda terminer de monter et disparaître dans les couloirs, attristée. Mais lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle vit un regard fauve en amande.

Le détenteur de ces yeux était actuellement agenouillé face à la lumière bleue, en sécurité dans une autre dimension.

**« Dren…**

**_ Oui maître ? **

**_ J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles de la planète bleue.**

**_ Oui, je…** Dren était hésitant. **Je me suis attaqué de très près à l'une de ses satanées MewMew.**

**_ Cela signifie qu'elle a été éliminée ?** La voix était menaçante, et sa phrase sonnait autant comme une question que comme une affirmation. Dren hésita de plus belle.

**_ Eh bien, non, pas exactement… J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de l'observer pendant un moment. Elle est très intrigante.** Dren retint un sourire à ces mots, se remémorant la réaction de la jeune fille après qu'il l'ait embrassé et se soit enfui.

**_ Dren…** La voix semblait agacée, comme face à un enfant récalcitrant à qui on devait répéter constamment les mêmes choses. **Dois-je te rappeler l'objectif de ta mission ? Devant les yeux de l'extraterrestre apparut une vision de la Terre. Si ces MewMew se mettent en travers de notre chemin, il est de ton devoir de les anéantir, je veux la planète bleue ! »**

Dans le lycée de Zoey, c'était l'effervescence parmi les adolescentes. Toutes se précipitaient vers le gymnase. Assise à sa table, seule dans sa classe, Zoey en vit deux passer en courant.

**« Allez, dépêche-toi, y a l'entrainement de kendo des garçons !** Lança la première à sa compagne.

**_ Oh oui ! Marc sera là, c'est merveilleux !**

Zoey leva les yeux au ciel face à tant d'adoration servile. _Qui peut avoir envie d'assister à un entrainement de kendo uniquement pour un garçon ! Et même si j'avais envie d'y aller, je ne pourrais pas, j'ai beaucoup trop de devoirs… _Elle soupira, découragée face à l'immense pile de math qui l'attendait. _Je voudrais quand même y aller ! Le kendo est très intéressant, et on ne peut nier que les garçons soient doués._ Elle soupira de plus belle et prit le premier livre. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, la porte de sa classe s'ouvrit.

**_ Zoey ?** C'était la voix de Marc. Elle se retourna, étonnée, et l'observa avancer vers elle avec un grand sourire. _Il sourit autant que Wesley, et c'est tout aussi inquiétant._ **Je me rendais au gymnase quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans cette salle. Est-ce que tout va bien ? **

Zoey ne répondit pas, trop occupée à scruter ses yeux marron. _Il a des yeux vraiment profonds… Et ils reflètent toute sa gentillesse, n'importe qui voudrait y plonger… Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à me sortir de la tête cette espèce de goujat d'extraterrestre et ses yeux jaunes !_

**_ Oui, tout va bien.** Finit-elle par dire. **J'allais juste… commencer mes math…** Sa voix était vraiment misérable, et Marc éclata de rire avant de lui tendre un billet.

**_ Eh bien, si tu n'es pas trop occupée…** En le prenant, elle vit les mots « parc d'attraction animalier ». **Demain, c'est la journée deux billets pour le prix d'un, au parc d'attraction, et il y a un zoo avec plein de bébés animaux. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?**

Elle le regarda sans comprendre quelques secondes, avant de sourire. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire oui que les yeux de l'extraterrestre et ses paroles moqueuses l'en empêchaient. Elle eut envie d'hurler.

**_ Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir t'accompagner… Il est très probable que je sois obligée de travailler au café, demain.** Dit-elle à la place, en s'inclinant devant lui. Le sourire de Marc se fana.

**_ Bon, tant pis. **

**_ Je suis vraiment désolée… Une sortie entre amis m'aurait vraiment fait du bien. »** Et avec un dernier sourire désolé, elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle aussi rapidement que possible.

Le lendemain, au café, elle était toujours aussi distraite, tiraillée par l'envie d'aller au parc et par le souvenir de Dren. Tout au long de l'après-midi, les gens entendirent des bruits de verres cassés. Elle venait d'ailleurs de casser une nouvelle assiette, et ramassait tristement les morceaux un à un et les posait sur son plateau vide. Corina, balai en main, exaspérée, s'approcha d'elle.

**« Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention !** S'exclama-t-elle, et elle lui pinça la joue. Zoey la regarda avec surprise en se frottant la joue. **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Regarde par-là !**

Elle pointa du doigt la table à côté de Bridget, qui portait la pelle, recouverte de morceaux de verre et de porcelaine. Cette dernière avait revêtue son nouvel uniforme, le même que Zoey et Corina, mais vert.

**_ Dis, tu as deux mains gauches, ou quoi ?** Demanda Corina.

**_ Tu ferais mieux de tout ranger avant qu'Eliot ne s'en aperçoive, Bridget… **murmura Zoey, toujours ailleurs. Bridget écarquilla les yeux et tomba des nues.

**_ Dis donc !** Répliqua-t-elle, **je te signale que c'est toi qui as tout cassé, pas moi ! **

Zoey l'observa sans rien dire, mais Bridget comprit que Zoey était toujours ailleurs. Elle avait un regard à la fois lointain et triste. Bridget s'approcha discrètement de Corina.

**_ Nous ferions peut-être bien de lui demander ce qui ne va pas ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

**_ Pourquoi ?** Rétorqua Corina sur le même ton. **C'est seulement un moyen d'attirer l'attention ! **Bridget se tourna vers Zoey, qui n'avait pas bougée.

**_ Zoey, dis-nous pourquoi tu es dans cet état. **

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle s'assit à une table, silencieuse, profitant du fait qu'ils n'avaient aucun client pour tenter encore une fois de démêler ce qu'elle ressentait. _Marc est vraiment gentil, et si je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, c'est quand même un ami, et avec du temps je pourrai peut-être ressentir plus pour lui. Mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir cet extraterrestre, ce Dren, de la tête ! Mince, je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes, et il m'a embrassée sans mon accord, et c'est un ennemi vu qu'il contrôle les prédasites selon ses dires ! Mais il était vraiment mignon… Et ses yeux…_

Bridget et Corina l'observèrent longtemps. Elle avait sorti de sa poche un billet pour le parc d'attraction, et le regardait encore quand Eliot sortit de l'arrière-boutique, MiniMew en main. Il s'approcha de Zoey sous les regards inquiets des filles et de Wesley, adossé au mur.

**_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a rien qui cloche avec MiniMew.** Annonça-t-il en déposant la peluche rose sur la table.

**_ Rien qui cloche, Zoey, rien qui cloche !** Répéta le petit robot. Zoey leva des yeux vitreux sur le jeune homme, qui s'offusqua de ce manque d'attention.

**_ Eh !** Cria-t-il. **Aux dernières nouvelles Zoey, il semble que je ne t'ai pas embauchée pour rêvasser ! Allez, remue-toi un peu !**

Il ne fut pas déçu, car ses paroles secouèrent Zoey. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas réputée pour sa patience, surtout en ce moment, et Eliot avait le don de l'énerver, comme Marc avait le don de la faire rougir. Elle se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise, et prit MiniMew dans ses bras, foudroyant Eliot du regard, se redressant avec fierté.

**_ Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas été embauchée pour me faire crier dessus ! C'est clair ?! »**

Et sans attendre de réponses, elle sortit du café et claqua la porte.

_Marc doit être au parc d'attraction à l'heure qu'il est…_ Zoey marchait au hasard des rues, traversant sans faire attention. _Ça m'ennuie de lui faire faux bond, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de retomber sur l'extraterrestre. _

MiniMew, accroché à son portable, prit soudain vie et vola dans la direction opposé.

**« Par-là ! Dans cette direction, dans cette direction !**

**_ Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un prédasite !** Répondit Zoey. Elle serra les poings avec colère. **Cette journée est déjà assez pénible !**

Mais elle suivit MiniMew. Il la guida dans le RER, lui faisant traverser presque toute la ville, avant de la faire monter dans le bus. Il la fit s'arrêter dans la rue des cerisiers, monter une petite colline au pas de course. _S'il s'agit réellement d'un prédasite, je vais devoir appeler du renfort !_ A bout de souffle, elle se vit pas tout de suite où MiniMew s'était arrêté.

**_ Nous y sommes ! Nous y sommes !**

**_ Alors, où est-il ?** Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec attention, et se figea en voyant une grande affiche marquée « parc d'attraction animalier ». **Quoi ! Tu m'as amenée au parc ?!**

Elle se cacha derrière l'un des piliers de l'entrée, observant avec attention les gens qui passaient. _J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber sur Marc…_ Mais ses prières furent vaines, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba directement sur Marc, tout sourire.

**_ Tiens, salut Marc !** Elle se sentit rougir.

**_ Je suis content de te voir ! Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais te libérer. **

**_ Eh bien, j'ai réussi !** Répondit-elle sur un ton blagueur.

**_ Et j'en suis vraiment très content.** Conclut Marc.

Zoey sourit au jeune homme. _Finalement, moi aussi je suis contente. J'espère juste que Dren ne viendra pas tout gâcher. Oh, et puis ça suffit Zoey ! Oublie cet idiot d'extraterrestre et concentre-toi !_

**_ Bon, allons-y !** s'exclama Marc, en entrant dans le parc.

Zoey le suivit, satisfaite, sans remarquer qu'au-dessus d'eux, volant les bras croisés, l'extraterrestre en question les observait avec amusement.

**_ Pousse toi de là, Roméo…** Murmura-t-il. **L'un de nous deux est de trop. » **

Au café MewMew, Bridget apporta une tasse à Corina, assise à sa table habituelle.

**« Et voilà pour toi. Un bon thé à la menthe.** Elle observa son amie, qui se tenait la tête dans les mains, l'air pensif. Q**u'est-ce que tu as Corina ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Zoey, c'est ça ?**

**_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterais pour elle. Elle a pris congé alors que nous, nous sommes coincées ici avec Eliot ! **

Bridget grimaça, et se décala pour pouvoir voir le blond en question, qui essuyait la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

**_ Dis-le plus fort, je crois qu'il n'a pas entendu.** Répliqua Bridget sur un ton sarcastique.

Au parc d'attraction, Zoey s'amusait comme une folle. Toutes ses préoccupations de MewMew, d'extraterrestre et de baiser s'étaient envolées dans les manèges à sensations et les tasses tournantes, et elle admirait tranquillement les animaux que Marc lui désignait avec passion.

**_ Eh !** S'exclama-t-il**, tu as vu le bébé lion !** Il désigna un petit lionceau qui jouait avec une dresseuse, dans un enclot. **Il est mignon, non ?**

**_ Oui, il est vraiment adorable !** Répondit la jeune fille.

**_ Si ça ne t'embête pas, je préférerais revenir un peu plus tard.** Dit-il en regardant sa montre. **Lorsque la foule se sera dispersée !** Expliqua-t-il. Zoey approuva. **Alors, où as-tu envie d'aller maintenant ? **

**_ Alors…** Zoey rit, insouciante, ferma les yeux et tendit le doigt, comme une gamine. **Am… stram… Gram ! Ici !**

**_ La maison hantée ?** C'était effectivement cette attraction que Zoey pointait du doigt, et si elle avait pu, elle se serait giflée. _Et moi qui déteste avoir peur… Bien joué Zoey !_ **C'est une très bonne idée !** Continua Marc.** Ça fait si longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé ! Allez, viens, on va bien s'amuser !**

Et sans l'attendre, il s'avança vers la gueule qui formait l'entrée. Zoey le suivit, courant pour le rattraper. Rien que les yeux du monstre à l'entrée la faisait frissonner.

En entrant, les deux jeunes gens tombèrent sur un portrait illuminé d'une lumière blanche.

**_ Ça ne me semble pas si effrayant**, commenta Marc.

**_ Oui, c'est juste une sirène… »** Murmura Zoey.

Elle approcha le visage du portrait pour pouvoir la détailler, et le visage de la sirène changea brusquement en une tête de mort qui lança un nuage blanc. Zoey cria, et suivit Marc qui s'éloignait en riant. Le couloir était une succession d'apparition de têtes blanches flottantes dans le noir. Zoey tremblait, malgré tous ses efforts pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas réel. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'attraction, et ne comprenait pas l'attrait des gens pour l'horreur.

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, et derrière eux la porte se ferma brutalement. Les bougies furent soufflées, tandis qu'un piano apparaissait au centre de la pièce. Zoey se colla le plus possible à Marc, et fermant les yeux se laissa guider. Elle entendait des rires effrayants, et la musique du piano la rendait fébrile, mais Marc du sentir qu'elle frissonnait car il lui prit la main. Elle sursauta et bénit l'obscurité qui dissimulait ses joues rouges, et ils sortirent de la maison hantée.

En sortant, Zoey fut aveuglée par la lumière vive. Des cris résonnaient dans le parc, et les gens, affolés, courraient tous en direction de la sortie. Les animaux aussi avaient peur. Les chevaux hennissaient et se cabraient et les singes secouaient violemment les barreaux de leur cage.

**« De quoi les animaux ont-ils si peur ?** Murmura Zoey interloquée.

**_ Je ne sais pas,** répondit Marc, inquiet, le regard dur. **On dirait qu'ils ont senti un danger !**

Les sens de chat de Zoey s'affolèrent. A son oreille, MiniMew murmura le mot prédasite. _Oh non…_

Confortablement installé sur le toit de l'attraction, Dren observait les deux ados.

**_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de cette maison hantée. J'espère que tu n'as eu trop peur, car ce qui t'attends à présent est encore pire. **

Zoey ne l'entendit pas. Elle fixait les moutons qui, les uns après les autres, se jetaient contre la barrière de leur enclot. Plus loin, les taureaux firent de même et parvinrent à s'échapper, rendant les gens autour complètement hystériques. Marc l'avait vu aussi, et serrant la main de Zoey.

**_ Ne restons pas là, ça pourrait être dangereux !**

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se mit à courir, entraînant Zoey à sa suite dans la foule qui se précipitait vers la sortie. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? S'il y a un prédasite, il est de mon devoir d'agir !_ Mais Marc ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Les gens courraient, masse compacte et collective qui ne se soucie pas des individus. Zoey trébucha, et Marc ne put retenir sa main, entraîné par la foule. La jeune fille n'hésita pas et se glissa sur le côté, à l'abri des fourrés.

Cachée derrière un arbre, elle regarda la foule continuer à courir, et tenta de repérer Marc.

**_ Je suis sincèrement désolée, Marc, mais je dois faire quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre.** Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais Dren, qui s'était glissé dans son dos, l'entendit parfaitement.

**_ Quoi ?** Dit-il, faisant mine de s'offusquer. **Tu ne lui as rien dit pour nous deux ?** Zoey sursauta, et se retourna. Mais pour rester à une distance respectable de Dren, elle dut se coller à l'arbre.

**_ Encore toi !** Gronda-t-elle.

**_ Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme.** Comme la dernière fois, il volait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. **Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien Zoey, je pourrais penser que tu le préfères à moi ! **

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer (_Préférer un garçon gentil, drôle, intelligent et attentionné à un goujat d'extraterrestre ennemi ? Noon, bien sûr !) _Qu'il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, et Zoey se plongea dans les yeux fauves qui la hantaient depuis deux jours.

**_ Nous devrions lui dire la vérité !** Susurra-t-il. **Hein ? Qu'en penses-tu ? De toute façon, tu sais comme moi que je suis bien mieux que lui… **Zoey ne pouvait rien faire, ni même parler, paralysée par ses yeux**. Allons lui parler sans perdre de temps…**

Mais en disant cela, il s'était encore rapproché et lui avait pris le menton, la forçant à le regarder bien en face. Or, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Zoey détestait, c'était qu'on lui donne des ordres et qu'on veuille la forcer à quoi que ce soit.

**_ Il n'en est pas question !** Répondit-elle, le regard soudain dur. **Hors de ma vue !** Et elle essaya de lui donner un coup de pied. Dren l'évita sans efforts, s'envolant plus haut au-dessus des arbres, et éclata de rire.

**_ J'adore quand tu as ta mine de chat fâché, tu es encore plus belle !** Zoey s'avança dans une sorte de clairière au milieu des arbres, et elle le foudroya du regard.

**_ Je te conseille de ne plus jamais m'approcher !** Gronda-t-elle à nouveau. Mais Dren se sembla pas intimidé.

**_ Désolé, mais ça ne fait pas parti de mes plans.** Répliqua-t-il.

Il leva un bras, et mit sa main devant son visage. Une aveuglante lumière jaune l'éclaira, et quand elle disparut, il avait dans la main une méduse fantôme qui pulsait une lumière jaune. Zoey la reconnut sans peine. _Un infiltreur…_

**_ Très bien…** Murmura Dren en observant l'infiltreur. **Le moment est venu d'entrer dans la cage aux lions. **Il écarta les bras, et la lumière jaune revint à nouveau, pénétrant dans l'infiltreur qui devint encore plus brillant. **Prends garde au pouvoir des Cyniclons !** Cria Dren.

Et l'infiltreur, devenu une boule de lumière jaune, fila comme une étoile et frappa, dans sa cage, le lionceau que Zoey avait vu tout à l'heure. Le malheureux animal se coucha sur le côté et se mit à geindre, comme prit d'une douleur insupportable. Une lumière rouge l'entoura, et le lionceau se mit à grandir, grossir.

Zoey vit sa cage exploser, et un énorme lion violet à la crinière jaune rugit. Il avait des dents aussi grandes qu'elle, et sa queue était hérissée de piquants. Ses yeux étaient cruels, et il avait sur le front le même symbole que le rat et le chien des autres fois. Zoey déglutit difficilement.

**_ Comment je suis censée combattre un monstre qui fait trois fois ma taille !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Le monstre en question la chargea aussitôt, et Zoey n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. A la place, elle se mit en boule et roula sur le côté. Déterminée, elle sortit sa pierre de puissance da sa poche. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se transformer, car le monstre rugit à nouveau et l'envoya valser d'un coup de patte. Elle lâcha sa pierre, qui vola plus loin. Le prédasite bondit sur elle et posa simplement son énorme patte sur son dos. Zoey était complètement immobilisée, impuissante. Dren atterrit devant elle en douceur, et se pencha.

**_ Moi qui croyait qu'un chat retombait toujours sur ses pattes ! Voyons, Zoey, ressaisis-toi, je sais que tu peux faire mieux ! **La jeune fille serra les dents. _Allez ma fille, ravale ta fierté, tu n'es pas en position d'ouvrir ta grande gueule ! _

**_ Dren, pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême obligeance de faire disparaître ce monstre ?** Demanda-t-elle, polie malgré ses dents serrées. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle attendait. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, l'air désappointé, et reprit son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête.

**_ Oui, je vois, tout compte fait tu n'es rien de plus qu'une petite collégienne minaudeuse. Quel dommage que tu ne puisses utiliser tes supers pouvoirs pour te sauver !** Il sourit, cruel, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de bleu. **L'heure est venue de me débarrasser de toi !**

Zoey perdit tout calme et toute retenue. Elle mordit sauvagement la main de Dren et feula. D'abord surpris et endolori, Dren éclata de rire.

**_ Eh bien, il semblerait que tu aies plus de caractère que je ne croyais ! Adieu, chaton !**

**_ N'y pense même pas, sale monstre !** Retentit la voix de Corina, derrière eux.

Dren se retourna, étonné, et vit la fille-oiseau, transformée, préparé son arc et tiré une flèche dans leur direction. Lui et son monstre l'évitèrent en sauter sur le côté, et Dren resta loin en l'air. La flèche frappa juste derrière Zoey sans lui faire de mal.

**_ Les choses commencent à prendre une tournure intéressante.** Commenta-t-il.

Zoey se redressa et vit ses deux amies, transformée toutes les deux, courir vers elle.

**_ Je suis contente de vous voir !** S'exclama-t-elle.

**_ Je ne te félicite pas !** Rétorqua Corina, fidèle à elle-même. **Abandonner le travail pour aller t'amuser, c'est du joli ! **Zoey prit la mouche, mais choisit sagement de ne pas répondre.

**_ Je suis venue parce que MiniMew m'avait dit qu'il y avait un prédasite. Et le voilà, alors si vous voulez bien, on parlera plus tard ! **

Elle se précipita et ramassa sa pierre, et invoqua sa transformation.

**_ Pierre de puissance, mewtamorphose ! **

Comme d'habitude, sa transformation remplie Zoey d'ivresse comme elle sentait le pouvoir pulser en elle. Pleine d'énergie, elle sauta sur Dren, toutes griffes dehors.

**_ Je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer à m'embrasser sans mon consentement, **_**Joli-Cœur**_** !** Feula-t-elle. Mais Dren évita encore son attaque, riant de plus belle. Entendant cette phrase, ses amies écarquillèrent les yeux.

**_ Dren t'a embrassé ?** S'exclama Bridget quand Zoey retomba au sol.

**_ Je refuse d'en parler.** Gronda-t-elle en réponse.

**_ Voilà qui est intéressant.** Dit Corina, réprimant un sourire.

**_ Bien.** Intervint Dren, toujours dans les airs. **Trêve de bavardage, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.**

Il claque des doigts et, obéissant, le prédasite rugit et chargea les trois filles. Elles ne purent que fuir, courant à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée pour lui échapper.

**_ Il aurait peut-être été plus judicieux d'élaborer un plan !** Cria Corina. A côté d'elle, Bridget semblait à bout de souffle.

**_ Je vais le distraire pour que vous puissiez l'exfiltrer.** Décida Zoey.

**_ D'accord**, répondit Corina. **Bonne chance !**

Les trois filles continuèrent de courir, mais se séparèrent, Corina et Bridget allant vers la gauche. Zoey tourna à droite, ralentissant pour appâter le monstre qui la suivit. Mais elle avait beau courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, le monstre gagnait du terrain, et sauta finalement pour l'attraper. _Mais pourquoi je me suis portée volontaire, moi ? _Zoey bondit aussi haut qu'elle pouvait, et parvint à lui échapper. Le prédasite baissa sa garde en la suivant du regard, et Bridget en profita pour attaquer.

**_ Castagnettes de combat ! Attaque des grandes profondeurs !**

Le jet d'eau sonna le monstre qui ne s'y attendait pas. Avant de retomber, Zoey lança sa propre attaque pour l'achever.

**_ Cloche de lumière, pleine puissance !**

Le monstre se cabra sous les attaques simultanées, et finit par exploser. Le lionceau réapparut à sa place, et à côté de lui l'infiltreur fut englouti par MiniMew, qui se régala. Sous le regard attendri des trois MewMew, le lionceau se lança aussitôt à la poursuite du petit robot volant.

**_ On a réussi !** S'exclama Corina, joyeuse.

**_ Beau travail, les filles !** Appuya Bridget. Dans les airs, Dren ricana légèrement.

**_ C'est vrai, c'était pas mal. Mais la prochaine fois, j'amènerai des amis pour pimenter la fête ! **

**_ Espérons qu'ils soient plus doués que toi, sinon on va finir par s'ennuyer.** Répliqua Zoey. Dren sourit méchamment.

**_ Non, je suis le meilleur. Et au vue de ta réaction quand je t'ai embrassée, je suis sûre que tu es d'accord avec moi !**

Il disparut avant que Zoey ne puisse répondre, ce qui la fit feuler de rage. A ses côtés, Corina et Bridget l'observaient, inquiètes.

**_ Ne me dis pas que c'est à lui que tu as pensé toute la journée !** S'exclama Bridget. Zoey haussa les épaules.

**_ Je ne dirai rien à ce sujet. Mais, si vous voulez bien m'excusez je dois retrouver Marc à présent. »**

Les ados reprirent leur apparence normale et se séparèrent. Zoey courut au milieu du parc, devant la maison hantée, au dernier endroit où elle avait vu Marc. Mais il n'y avait personne. _Le parc est désert… Il est surement rentré chez lui à l'heure qu'il est. _Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

**« Zoey, où es-tu ?**

Plus loin, devant une cabane de nourriture fermée, Marc fouillait les fourrés du regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _Il me cherche toujours ?_

**_ Je suis là, Marc !** Lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle souriait, heureuse d'être attendue, mais Marc ne lui sourit pas en retour. Au contraire, son expression était sévère, il semblait en colère. Zoey laissa son sourire se faner, et elle devint penaude.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**_ Zoey, où est-ce que tu étais passée ?** Cria Marc, définitivement fâché. Zoey eut un mouvement de recul, et faillit se mettre à son tour en colère. _Non mais de quel droit me parle-t-il sur ce ton ! Je suis libre, et je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre sur mes activités ! _Mais elle comprenait sa réaction. _Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est moi qui lui aie fait faux bond. Il devait s'inquiéter… _Elle baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Marc soupira, et se détourna.

**_ Allez viens, rentrons.**

Sur tout le chemin, il ne desserra pas les lèvres, et derrière lui, Zoey se demandait comment se faire pardonner sans dévoiler ses pouvoirs… Ni se mettre en colère._ Je me mets trop facilement en colère ces temps-ci. Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Dren ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais depuis notre rencontre, je ne contrôle plus mes émotions…_

Comme pour lui donner raison, elle se mit à pleurer sans bruit. La colère de Marc lui fendait le cœur, elle dut s'arrêter de marcher. Marc dut sentir quelque chose, car il s'arrêta lui aussi et se retourna. Son visage exprimait toujours de la colère, mais il sembla étonné, et attendri, devant les larmes de l'adolescente. Il finit par sourire et s'approcher d'elle.

**_ Ça va, oublions ça.** Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil.

**_ Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ?** Elle parlait tout doucement.

**_ J'étais seulement inquiet.** Il sourit d'un air radieux. **Ça te dit, une autre sortie entre amis, demain ?**

**_ Avec grand plaisir !** Zoey souriait aussi et avait arrêté de pleurer.

**_ Mais à une seule condition.** Reprit Marc, plus sérieux. **C'est que tu ne disparaisses plus comme ça sans prévenir ! **Il leva la main, petit doigt en l'air. **Alors, est-ce que tu me le promets ? **Elle le regarda, hésitant entre le rire et les larmes, consternée.

**_ Tu veux que je te le promette avec le petit doigt ? Comme en maternelle ?**

Marc souriait toujours et hocha la tête. Elle sourit à son tour, et riant lui donna son petit doigt. Ils serrèrent ensemble. Et Zoey voulut croire qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse.

_Et voilà !_

_Reviews ?_

_Gallanodel (je signe de ce pseudo au lieu du mien, parce que d'habitude j'utilise toujours Gallanodel, mais il était déjà pris quand j'ai voulu m'inscrire. Faut dire que ma sœur et moi avons le même nom !)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin le cinquième chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue pour la publication, mais la rentrée m'a un peu prise de court… Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le sixième dès demain soir, c'est promis ! _

_Petite précision, juste comme ça : Zoey est déjà amoureuse de Dren, juste elle ne le sait pas encore. Comme moi (^^') elle est tombée immédiatement sous le charme de ses yeux. _

_arisu-loveX2__ : Personnellement, je préfère les yeux de Dren sur Dren plutôt que sur moi. Comme ça, je peux les contempler quand je veux ! Le chapitre 13 en lui-même, je l'adore, surtout l'arrivée tout à la fin de Tarb et Sardon. C'est pour après, et jusqu'à l'épisode 17, qui sont moins cools. Marc est bel et bien amoureux de Zoey (sinon, le chevalier bleu n'aurait pas de raison d'exister), mais il est comme dans l'anime, très (trop) gentil : il ne veut pas mettre Zoey mal à l'aise._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 :** Agile comme un chat

A ce moment de la matinée, les passants étaient rares. Les mères rentraient chez elles, après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école, et tous les adolescents étaient en classe. Tous, sauf trois jeunes filles qui courraient vers leur lycée comme si leur vie en dépendait.

**« Dépêchons nous ! Nous allons encore être en retard à l'école !** Dit Mimi, le souffle cours.

A côté d'elle, Charlotte ne pouvait même plus parler. Elles passèrent sur le pont, suivies par une Zoey désespérée.

**_ Eh ! Attendez-moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver la dernière !** Cria-t-elle. **Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous ! **Continua-t-elle en gémissant.

**_ Si tu ne dormais pas autant qu'un chat, on aurait moins de problèmes !** Répliqua Mimi, la regardant du coin de l'œil. **On commence à en avoir assez de t'attendre !** Les deux filles traversèrent la rue.

**_ Je fais ce que je peux, vous savez !** Répondit Zoey.

Elle s'engagea à son tour sur le passage piéton, alors que Mimi et Charlotte arrivait de l'autre côté. Un klaxon retint son attention sur sa gauche, et elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route pour observer un camion. Camion qui filait droit vers elle. Zoey écarquilla les yeux, trop stupéfaite pour réagir, et ses amies crièrent d'angoisse en le voyant.

**_ Fais attention Zoey !** Hurla Charlotte.

Zoey sortit de sa stupeur, et alors que le camion allait la renverser, elle sauta. Ce fut un magnifique saut, doublé d'un triple salto arrière, qui la mena debout sur ses pieds, devant ses amies, de l'autre côté de la route. Elle soupira de soulagement.

**_ Je crois que j'ai eu chaud !** Souffla-t-elle.

**_ Bin dis donc !** Fit Mimi. Elle et Charlotte avaient les yeux ronds. **Tu n'as pas que le sommeil d'un chat, tu en as aussi l'agilité ! **

**_ Oui !** Renchérit Charlotte. **Je me demande encore comment tu as pu atterrir sur tes pieds !** Zoey se sentit rougir. _Alerte rouge, sujet brûlant, changer de sujet !_

**_ Oui, je me le demande aussi… Oh zut ! Cette fois on est vraiment très en retard ! Tellement en retard qu'il risque même de ne plus vouloir nous laisser entrer ! Allez, dépêchez-vous un peu ! **

Les trois ados se remirent courir vers leur salle de classe. Dans le bâtiment, quatre filles les regardaient, accoudées à la fenêtre.

**_ C'est incroyable ! Vous avez vu ce Zoey a fait ?** Demanda l'une d'elle, les cheveux châtain coupés au bol. **Qu'en penses-tu, Marie ?** Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'autre fenêtre. Deux autres filles, rousses et brunes, suivirent son regard vers un ado plus vieille, les cheveux bruns très courts avec des lunettes.

**_ Oui, en effet.** Répondit cette fille. **Ce qu'elle vient d'accomplir est très impressionnant.** Le menton dans les mains, son regard devint spéculatif. **Il serait dommage de ne pas exploiter de telles capacités… Je sais quoi faire. » **Ses yeux brillaient.

Zoey et ses amies bavardaient tranquillement quand Marie et les trois autres filles déboulèrent dans leur salle de classe. Marie ne perdit pas de temps.

**« Auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ?** Les trois amies levèrent la tête vers elle, interrogatives. **Vous me reconnaissez ?**

Zoey, en levant la tête, vit quatre filles en manteau, sans rien sur les jambes. Une rousse avait une balle rouge dans les mains, et une brune portait un cerceau jaune.

**_ Je crois que vous avez oublié votre jupe.** Répondit-elle d'une voix égale.

**_ Mon nom est Marie Smith. **Dit cette dernière sans se soucier de la remarque de Zoey.** Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de gymnastique.** _L'équipe de gymnastique ?_

**_ Pourquoi vous ne portez pas de jupe ?** Demanda timidement Mimi.

**_ Car nous sommes en tenue de gymnastique, et ceci est un justaucorps.** Répondit enfin Marie.** Et d'ailleurs,** enchaina-t-elle, **il nous en reste justement un à ta taille Zoey. Accepterais-tu de devenir membre de notre équipe ? **

**_ En tant que quoi ?** Rigola Zoey. **Pom-pom girl, mascotte de l'équipe, ou vous préférez que je fasse le café ?**

**_ Tu seras gymnaste.** Répondit Marie sans s'offusquer. Zoey eut un hoquet de stupeur, et bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés.

**_ La gymnastique c'est fantastique ! **S'exclamèrent les trois autres filles en chœur. Elles se penchèrent ensemble vers Zoey.

**_ On voudrait beaucoup que tu fasses partie de l'équipe Zoey !** Dit la fille à la coupe au bol. **Dis-oui !**

**_ C'est très important pour nous.** Continua la rousse. **On a vraiment besoin de ton aide si on veut être bien classée cette année !**

**_ SI jamais nous n'arrivons pas dans les trois premières… Le proviseur démantèlera notre équipe !** Termina la brune, une pointe de sanglot dans la voix. Zoey leva les bras en un geste d'apaisement.

**_ Mais pourquoi pensez-vous que je ferai une bonne gymnaste ?** Demanda-t-elle. Marie lui prit les mains.

**_ Ecoute-moi bien Zoey. Nous t'avons vu exécuter ce triple salto arrière avec rotation pour éviter un camion, ce matin. **

**_ Oh.** Fut la seule réaction de Zoey, avec une grimace. _Génial, ce sont encore mes pouvoirs qui me jouent des tours !_ A côté d'elle, Mimi et Charlotte souriait largement.

**_ C'est une occasion en or, Zoey ! Marc a son cours de kendo dans le gymnase, tu pourras le vois tous les jours !** Murmura Mimi.

**_ Mimi a raison !** L'appuya Charlotte.** Et je paris qu'il sera très impressionné de voir à quel point tu es douée pour la gymnastique !** Zoey leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Pour la énième fois, Marc est juste un ami ! Vous êtes lourdes à la fin ! **

Zoey observa attentivement l'équipe en face d'elle. _Elles me regardent comme si j'étais leur dernier espoir ! Cela dit, si j'en crois leur propos, je SUIS leur dernier espoir… Elles sont si désespérées ? Avec mes pouvoirs, ce serait facile de les aider… Je ne peux décemment pas les abandonner alors qu'elles ont besoin de moi…_ Elle soupira. _Je suis vraiment trop gentille._

**_ Très bien.** Dit-elle aux quatre autres. **Je veux bien vous aider. Et puis,** continua-t-elle en riant, **ça ne doit pas être bien plus compliqué que de faire quelques salto arrière ! » **

L'équipe de gym l'emmena dans les vestiaires du gymnase sous les saluts de Mimi et Charlotte, et lui firent essayer un justaucorps blanc surmonté d'une bande jaune, qui plut beaucoup à Zoey. Puis elles passèrent dans le gymnase, et l'entrainement commença. Zoey commença par observer avec attention. Toutes les quatre se donnaient à fond. Celle avec la coupe au bol maniait avec adresse un long ruban, allant de plus en vite, tandis que la brune travaillait au cerceau. Marie les encourageaient avec énergie, criant et utilisant sans cesse son sifflet sans souffler.

**« Allez du nerf, les filles ! Plus vite ! Ne ménagez pas vos efforts, car pour gagner, il faut tout donner ! Vous devez réussir à dompter parfaitement votre ruban ! **

La rousse prit sa balle et commença un exercice, tandis que devant elle celle au ruban allait de plus en vite, enchaînant les figures. Mais Zoey ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la balle rouge. _Elle est chouette, cette grosse balle… _Son regard devint trouble. La balle agissait comme un aimant, donnant à Zoey l'irrésistible envie de… Jouer.

Elle perdit tout contrôle, et miaula doucement plusieurs fois avant de se précipiter vers la rousse. Elle bondit au-dessus d'elle comme elle lança la balle, et l'intercepta en plein vol sous son regard effaré. Son saut amena Zoey droit dans le ruban de la troisième, et enchaînant les figures et les torsions, elle parvint à ne pas le toucher tout en gardant le contrôle de la balle. Elle roula ensuite plus loin, jouant avec la balle en l'envoyant d'une main à l'autre de plus en plus vite et roulant sur elle-même. A un moment donné, elle lui échappa, et pour éviter qu'elle ne roule trop loin, Zoey l'envoya en l'air au-dessus de sa tête, avec un grand écart parfait.

Les autres filles avaient tout arrêté pour pouvoir l'observer avec de grands yeux, admiratives.

**_ Ouah… Elle est drôlement forte !** S'exclama la brune.

Mais ce fut à ce moment précis que Zoey retrouva son contrôle. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, observant la balle qui volait au-dessus de sa tête, avant de passer son regard sur les gymnastes qui l'observaient. Elle rougit violemment. **Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?** La balle lui retomba durement sur la tête.

**_ Ouch ! **Cria-t-elle. Plus loin, les quatre autres applaudirent à tout rompre.

**_ Absolument fantastique ! **Fit Marie. Elle s'approcha de Zoey. **Hormis la réception finale, c'est l'un des plus beaux enchaînements qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans toute ma carrière ! Et crois-moi, j'en ai vu ! Youhou !** Elle brandit le poing en un geste de victoire. **C'est parfait ! Encore un petit peu d'entraînement et nous serons prête pour la finale ! **Autour d'elle, l'équipe criait de joie.

L'entraînement reprit, de plus en plus dur. Marie siffla l'exercice d'assouplissements, et par binôme les quatre autres, jambes tendues, se penchaient de plus loin, récitant sans fin la même litanie.

**_ On se penche, on s'étire, et ça craque ! On se penche, on s'étire, et ça craque !** Zoey gémit.

**_ Vous avez dit craque ?** Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. Derrière elle, l'aidant à se pencher de plus en plus, la brune rit.

**_ Oui ! Comment crois-tu que les gymnastes deviennent aussi souples ? **

Tout en parlant, elle força Zoey à se pencher encore. Sentant son dos craquer, Zoey gémit de plus belle, mais se laissa faire. _Je suis vraiment trop gentille ! _Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

L'exercice suivant était la course. Il fallait aller vite, tenir longtemps et lever les genoux le plus haut possible. Là encore, Zoey eut du mal à tenir le rythme.

**_ Allez, plus vite !** Lançait régulièrement Marie, tout devant. **Vous courrez comme des pom-pom girls ! Allez, plus vite ! Ne m'obligez pas à ralentir !**

Derrière, Zoey désespérait de voir l'exercice se terminer. Elle haletait, le souffle court, quand l'une des filles ralentit et se mit à sa hauteur.

**_ Et surtout, n'oublie pas de respirer par le nez !**

**_ Oui,** haleta Zoey, **mais j'ai déjà pas assez d'air avec la bouche alors… **En parlant, elle baissa le dos et cessa de lever les jambes.

**_ Et essaies de lever les genoux un peu plus haut !** L'interrompit la fille, avant d'accélérer pour rattraper les autres. Zoey grimaça et se força à lever les genoux.

**_ Oui, bien sûr, lever les genoux !** Dit-elle, sarcastique. Mais ses forces la trahirent, et pour pouvoir continuer à courir sans s'écrouler, elle dut les abaisser à nouveau.

**_ Tu devrais peut-être te chercher un vélo !** Cria la rousse. Zoey ne sut pas si elle était sérieuse ou moqueuse, trop épuisée pour y réfléchir.

**_ Ménagez un peu vos forces !** Dit Marie. **Le plus dur reste encore à venir ! C'est loin d'être terminé ! » **Acheva-t-elle, la voix vibrante de détermination.

Zoey en aurait pleuré.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au café MewMew, le soir tombait. Titubante de fatigue, les jambes lourdes et l'esprit embrumé, elle se changea difficilement avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, à la table de Corina qui buvait tranquillement son thé. Bridget passait le balai, et Wesley préparait un nouveau gâteau, mais tous s'interrompirent quand elle s'écroula devant Corina. Elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation.

**« Si je comprends bien**, fit Corina à la fin de son explication, **l'équipe de gymnastique t'a vu utiliser tes pouvoirs et elle t'a engagée ?** Elle buvait son thé, impassible face à l'état de Zoey.

**_ Je trouve que c'est très bien.** Commenta Wesley, avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. **Les activités sportives peuvent t'aider à avoir confiance en toi, à être en bonne santé, à te sentir bien dans ton corps, et dans ta tête. Mais bien entendu, comme nous le démontre Zoey, cela ne se produit pas forcément du jour au lendemain. **Termina-t-il en réprimant un rire moqueur. **N'est-ce pas, Zoey ? **

**_ La gym, c'est trop dur…** Gémit-elle sans relever le sarcasme. **Je ne tiendrai pas le coup si je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs tout le temps…**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?** Demanda Bridget, balai en main. **Comme ça, tu deviendras la meilleure gymnaste !**

**_ Je ne fais pas ça pour être la meilleure gymnaste ! Je veux seulement les aider à conserver leur équipe. Dès que le championnat sera passé et que l'équipe pourra continuer à exister, j'arrêterai… **

**_ Tu sais, Zoey**, remarqua Corina, **le problème avec les pouvoirs secrets, c'est justement qu'ils doivent secrets !** Son regard s'était durci.

**_ Je veux juste les aider, Corina. Comme je l'ai dit, dès la fin du championnat, j'arrête tout ! Et puis d'abord, qui a décrété qu'ils devaient rester secrets ? **Elle releva péniblement la tête et observa les fenêtres en forme de cœurs. **J'ai déjà bien assez de secrets dans ma vie… **

**_ Ouah, tu as des secrets en plus du fait d'être une MewMew ?** Demanda Wesley. Zoey le regarda d'un air agacé.

**_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !** S'exclama-t-elle. Wesley ne s'en formalisa pas.

**_ A ta place,** lui conseilla-t-il plutôt, j'irai demander son avis à Eliot. **Il est de bon conseil ! Il pourra t'aider. **

**_ Oui…** murmura Zoey, pensive. Elle sourit largement et se leva brusquement. **Merci Wesley, c'est une excellente idée !** Et sans attendre davantage, elle se précipita vers les escaliers. Wesley n'eut pas le temps de la retenir.

**_ Mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi !** cria-t-il. Zoey ne l'entendit pas, elle montait déjà deux à deux les marches qui menaient à l'étage.

**_ Eliot !** Appela-t-elle. **Eliot, tu es là ?** Elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et toqua, sans réponses. **Eh ! Réponds-moi Eliot, c'est Zoey !** _Je suis sûre qu'il fait exprès de ne pas me répondre…_

Elle tourna la poignée : c'était ouvert. Elle poussa donc la porte, et tomba sur un Eliot torse nu, qui se prélassait devant sa fenêtre ouverte, face au coucher de soleil. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand elle déboula au milieu de sa chambre.

**_ Eh ! Je ne le crois pas ! T'étais en train de m'espionner ! Tu n'as pas honte !** Zoey devint cramoisie.

**_ Je n'étais pas du tout en train de t'espionner ! J'ai toqué ! Tu n'avais qu'à me répondre, au lieu de t'admirer, sale poseur !** Ce fut au tour d'Eliot de devenir cramoisi, et il mit un tee-shirt en hâte. Zoey observa la pièce rapidement. _C'est donc à ça que ressemble sa chambre… Plutôt dépouillée. Il doit avoir besoin de place pour son ego !_

**_ Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?** demanda agressivement Eliot, enfin habillé. Zoey s'énerva vraiment.

**_ Laisse tomber.** Gronda-t-elle en sortant.

Elle partit du café en fulminant, et tournant en rond dans le parc qui le bordait pour essayer de se calmer. Elle s'arrêta enfin sur la colline, adossée à la rambarde qui bordait le chemin.

_Quel idiot ! Quand je pense que je m'apprêtais à lui demander conseil !_ MiniMew voletait autour de Zoey en bruissant. _Corina a raison, je ne peux pas me servir ainsi de mes pouvoirs… Mais je ne peux pas non plus abandonner l'équipe de gymnastique !_

**_ Zoey, alerte ami ! Alerte ami !**

**_ Hein ?** Elle tourna la tête et vit un groupe de jeunes garçons, en tenue de kendo, en train de courir vers elle. Parmi eux, Marc avait l'air très concentré. Mais il eut un grand sourire quand il l'a vit.

**_ Oh, salut Zoey ! Ça va ? **

**_ Je t'avais prévenue. **Dit MiniMew.

Zoey, qui s'était écartée de la rambarde pour saluer Marc, paniqua en voyant le petit robot qui volait toujours autour d'elle, visible. Elle l'attrapa et le dissimula dans son dos, les mains crispées pour le retenir.

**_ Alerte écrasement ! Alerte écrasement !** Gémit MiniMew. Marc laissa son groupe le distenser tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant Zoey, essayant son front couvert de sueur d'un revers de sa manche.

**_ Salut Marc.** Dit Zoey. **Eh bien, tu t'entraînes encore à cette heure-ci ?**

**_ Oui ! Pour gagner, il faut tout donner. J'ai appris que tu avais intégré le club de gymnastique ! **

**_ Oui… Mais je commence à penser que c'était une idée stupide. **

**_ Bien sûr que non.** La contredit aussitôt Marc. **Au contraire, je trouve ça formidable, et j'ai hâte de venir t'encourager.**

**_ C'est vrai ?** Zoey devint verdâtre, ce que Marc ne remarqua pas.

**_ Absolument. Je dois y aller maintenant.** Il s'élança vers son groupe qui s'éloignait rapidement, faisant coucou à Zoey. **Salut ! » **Cria-t-il.

Elle l'observa sprinter pour rattraper les garçons et se fondre à nouveau dans leur groupe. _Mais j'y pense… Un championnat, ça veut dire des spectateurs… des gens qui vont m'observer avec attention… _Le teint de Zoey virait de plus en plus vers le vert, et une boule familière se logea dans son estomac. _Oh non… Je déteste être sous le feu des projecteurs !_

Elle passa une très mauvaise nuit, rêvant sans fin qu'elle ne connaissait plus son enchaînement et se trompait face à tous les spectateurs du championnat, et le lendemain, espérant diminuer son stress, elle arriva très tôt dans le gymnase. Elle commença des exercices d'assouplissement. _Si je m'entraîne, je ne me ridiculiserai pas au championnat… Si je m'entraîne, je ne me ridiculiserai pas au championnat… Les filles ont besoin de moi._

Elle était encore en train de travailler sa souplesse, ragaillardie par l'idée qu'elle aidait quelqu'un, quand les autres membres de l'équipe entrèrent dans la salle.

**« Ouah ! Déjà prête ?** S'exclama Marie en la voyant.

**_ Oui !** Sourit Zoey. **Comme on dit, pour gagner il faut tout donner. Enfin, vous en savez quelque chose ! **

**_ Eh bien, je suis heureuse de voir à quel point tu es motivée.** Répondit Marie.

**_ Et ce n'est rien de le dire. Je me sens en pleine forme. Je pourrais soulever des montagnes s'il le fallait !** Elle éclata de rire.

Lorsque commença l'exercice de course, Zoey était déterminée à pousser l'équipe et à lui faire gagner le championnat, au point qu'elle menait la course. Derrière elle, les autres avaient presque du mal à la suivre.

**_ Allez, on accélère !** Cria Zoey.

**_ D'accord !** Répondirent-elles en chœur.

**_ Levez bien les genoux, et surtout, maintenez la cadence !** Cria-t-elle encore.

**_ Vous avez entendu, les filles ?** Haleta Marie, derrière elle. **Pour gagner il faut tout donner, alors ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher ! Allez, on garde le rythme !**

Vint ensuite l'entraînement au ruban. Zoey utilisait à fond ses pouvoirs et ses capacités, virevoltante, sautant partout en faisant tournoyer autour d'elle le long bout de tissu rose. Elle enchaînait les figures, passant du salto à la toupie. Les membres de l'équipe l'admiraient au pied des tapis.

**_ C'est incroyable ! Cette fille a de l'énergie à revendre !** S'exclama la rousse, incrédule.

**_ Oui !** Renchérit la brune, les yeux brillants. **A mon avis, elle doit avoir une sacrée motivation !**

Tout en tournant sur elle-même, Zoey tentait d'oublier la menace du spectacle qu'elle allait devoir donner. _Je dois aider les filles._ Se répétait-elle sans cesse._ Je veux sauver leur équipe, je veux qu'elles puissent continuer leur passion ! _Elle se concentrait, et finalement réussi à faire un enchaînement parfait. Marie avait les yeux brillants.

**_ Oui !** Murmura-t-elle en jubilant, tandis que les autres membres écarquillaient les yeux derrière elle devant la performance de Zoey, bouches-bée. **Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais j'ai bien l'impression que tous mes beaux discours de motivation ont fini par porter leurs fruits !**

_Je vais sauver leur équipe ! Je vais sauver leur équipe !_ Mais elle se concentrait tant sur ces paroles rassurantes qu'elle se prit les pieds dans son ruban, qui continua de tourner autour d'elle et la ligota. Zoey perdit l'équilibre et tomba violement. Les filles se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

**_ Ça va, Zoey ? Rien de cassé ?** Demanda Marie, inquiète, en se penchant vers elle. Zoey se dépêtra du ruban et se redressa doucement avant de leur adresser un sourire rassurant.

**_ Nan, ça va. Je crois que je me suis laissée emporter par mon… enthousiasme !** Fit-elle avec un rire gênée.

**_ Oui, c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Je sais à quel point tu veux m'impressionner, mais nous devrions en rester là.** Marie prit une grande inspiration et se retourna brusquement pour pointer le calendrier du doigt. **Car c'est demain le grand jour !** Cria-t-elle. **Nous devons être au meilleur de notre forme ! » **

Zoey eut l'impression qu'elle rugissait, tant elle mettait de la conviction dans ses paroles.

L'heure de la compétition, le lendemain, arriva bien trop vite au goût de Zoey. Il y avait une foule importante devant le gymnase où se déroulait le championnat régional. Zoey se sentit rougir, puis pâlir d'angoisse_. Je ne pensais qu'il y avait autant de monde ! Au moins, je suis sûre de ne croiser personne que je connais. Ce serait tellement embarrassant… _

**« Salut Zoey !** Retentit à sa droite une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Zoey se crispa, et se retournant lentement vit Corina, Bridget et Wesley qui s'avançaient vers elle en souriant. Elle pâlit de plus belle.

**_ Alors ça y est, c'est le grand jour !** S'exclama Wesley.

**_ Oui…** Répondit Zoey, la gorge serrée. **C'est sympas d'être venus !** Continua-t-elle sur un ton qui disait le contraire.

**_ Ils ont même réussi à me traîner jusqu'ici !** Dit Eliot, qui arrivait derrière Wesley.** Et en plus, on serra au premier rang ! Ça te fait plaisir ?**

Zoey se contenta de virer au vert, faisant éclater de rire Eliot.

Le championnat commença par les démonstrations en solo. Les équipes des écoles les plus prestigieuses passèrent en premier, puis vint le tour de l'équipe de son lycée.

**_ Et à présent, je vous demande d'accueillir celle qui va représenter le lycée Kageyama, Zoey Handson ! **

Zoey s'avança vers le centre de la salle, au milieu du tapis, ruban en main, de plus en plus fébrile. Dans le coin de la salle réservé aux équipes, Marie et les trois autres membres l'encourageaient. Mimi et Charlotte étaient plus radicales : au milieu de l'escalier, dans les gradins, elles portaient une tenue de pom-pom girl.

**_ T'es la meilleure, t'y arriveras !** Cria Charlotte dans le brouhaha de la salle.

**_ Ouais, Zoey ! Grâce à toi, notre lycée est sûr de gagner !** Renchérit Mimi.

Zoey les remercia d'un sourire crispé. Elle observa les spectateurs un cours instant : Mimi et Charlotte était les plus visibles, et au premier rang, elle aperçut Corina, Bridget, Wesley et Eliot. Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre. _Marc n'est pas venu…_ songea-t-elle avec une pointe de déception.

**_ Commencez l'enchaînement ! **

Zoey se tourna vers le jury. Sa main se crispa sur le manche de son ruban. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, et le sang frappa contre ses tempes. Son front de couvrit de sueur, et elle eut soudain envie de vomir.

**_ Allez Zoey !** Marie l'observait avec inquiétude. **On compte sur toi !**

**_ Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber, Zoey ! Tu dois le faire !** Appuya la rousse. **L'avenir de notre club de gymnastique repose sur toi ! **Zoey se contenta de baisser la tête, aussi pâle qu'un vampire.

**_ Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Zoey, je suis là !** Voulut la rassurer Marie. **Pense à ce que je t'ai dit et tout ira bien ! **

Dans les gradins, l'enthousiasme de Mimi et Charlotte fana devant l'inaction de Zoey.

**_ On dirait qu'elle est paralysée par le trac !** Murmura Charlotte.

**_ Oh, non…** Gémit Mimi. **Pauvre Zoey !**

Les deux autres MewMew l'observaient avec autant d'inquiétude que l'équipe de gymnastique.

**_ Courage, Zoey !** S'exclama la brune. **C'est comme à l'entraînement ! Tu dois avoir confiance en tes capacités, tu peux y arriver !**

Zoey ferma les yeux_. Je ne m'en sens pas capable… Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur moi ! Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore mise, moi… Capable de combattre des extraterrestres, et incapable d'affronter le trac ! _Autour d'elle, plus personne ne parlait, et le fait de garder les yeux fermés aida Zoey à se détendre. _Allez Zoey, les filles comptent sur toi ! Tu es seule. Tu es seule dans le gymnase, et c'est un entraînement. Tout va bien… _Devant l'écran noir de ses paupières, apparut un regard fauve en amande, et Zoey sentit toute son angoisse s'envoler.

Lorsque Marc ouvrit brutalement la porte, haletant d'avoir couru de son entraînement de kendo au championnat, Zoey était en train de virevolter sur le tapis, concentrée sur son ruban, effectuant un enchaînement parfait. Le public entier l'acclamait, Mimi et Charlotte criait son nom, et Marie pleurait de soulagement. Même Eliot arborait un sourire sincère.

Au-dessus du toit, à l'extérieur, Dren observait le bâtiment d'un air perplexe.

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bâtiment ? Je ressens une présence MewMew à l'intérieur…** Il leva les mains et invoqua un infiltreur. **Je vais m'occuper comme il se doit de ce petit chaton… »**

Et il éclata d'un rire cruel.

Après les démonstrations en solo venaient les démonstrations en équipe. Zoey évoluait à côté des quatre autres, maniant son cerceau avec adresse. Eliot l'observait avec attention quand MiniMew apparut devant lui.

**« Danger ! Danger ! Danger !** Répéta-t-il de sa petite voix mécanique.

**_ Quoi ?** S'exclama Eliot.

**_ Alerte prédasite. Alerte prédasite.** Continua le petit robot.

Devant eux, Bridget et Corina se retournèrent immédiatement et Wesley fronça les sourcils, les traits durcis, en colère. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que soudain le bâtiment se mettait à trembler et que les lumières s'éteignaient. Eliot sortit une sorte de fumigène et l'activa.

**_ Il faut faire évacuer le gymnase.** Dit-il en secouant le petit bâton, qui produisit beaucoup de fumée d'un seul coup. **Au feu ! Courrez !** Cria-t-il.

Les gens se mirent à paniquer et sortirent tous très rapidement, baissés pour ne pas respirer la fumée. Eliot se précipita vers la scène.

**_ Zoey !** Appela-t-il. Elle lâcha son bâton et s'approcha rapidement d'Eliot, autant que lui permettait les barrières.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**_ C'est Dren. Nous devons l'arrêter !** Répondit Eliot.

Zoey haussa un sourcil. _Nous devons l'arrêter… Noon, tu crois ?_ Elle chassa rapidement son sarcasme. Toutes les gymnastes courraient vers les vestiaires, aussi paniquées que les spectateurs, et personne ne lui prêtait attention. Marie revint toutefois en arrière quand elle vit que Zoey ne les avait pas suivies.

**_ Zoey, dépêche-toi ! Il faut évacuer les lieux ! Zoey ? **

Cette dernière était déjà dehors, courant à toute vitesse sur le côté du bâtiment. Elle rejoignit rapidement la piscine du gymnase, contournant le grillage qui l'entourait.

**_ Quand vas-tu te décider à abandonner !** Cria-t-elle, poings serrés, à Dren qui volait tranquillement au-dessus de l'eau.

**_ Eh bien, pas tout de suite. J'avoue que ton enchaînement de gymnastique m'a beaucoup impressionné…** Sourit-il, pas du tout intimidé.

Il prit rapidement de la hauteur, dépassant le toit du gymnase, tandis que soudain l'eau se mettait à tourbillonner, ressemblant plus à une mer démontée qu'à une piscine. Une sorte de cyclone fait d'eau s'éleva, et au milieu apparut un énorme monstre, presque aussi gros que le lion du parc d'attraction. Ses griffes étaient aussi grosses que ses pattes, et il avait une dentition effilée. Autour de son très long cou il portait trois cerceaux colorés, et il maniait une balle bleue nuit du bout du nez.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?** Murmura Zoey, médusée.

**_ Oh, c'est génial… Encore un prédasite !** Dit Eliot.

Lui et Wesley se tenait à bonne distance de la piscine, au coin du bâtiment. Devant eux, Bridget et Corina fixait le monstre avec autant de stupeur que Zoey.

**_ Ouah ! Il est énorme !** S'exclama Bridget avec inquiétude.

**_ T'inquiète pas, on va le réduire.** Répliqua Corina, décidée. **Pierre de puissance…**

**_ Mewtamorphose !** Crièrent les trois adolescentes en chœur.

Zoey sentit ses veines s'emplirent de pouvoir. Transformées, ses amies la rejoignirent, et Zoey eut l'impression d'être invincible.

**_ Le style MewMew, la grâce MewMew, être un chat moi je trouve ça chou !**

Dans la piscine, le monstre leur envoya la balle noire, qui fonça vers elles avec la puissance d'un missile. Elles l'évitèrent en sautant sur le côté, et il explosa tout le bord du bassin. Le monstre jaillit hors de l'eau, et les adolescentes eurent en face d'elle une sorte de phoque mutant. Il avait désormais dans la bouche une petite trompette, et sa balle au bout de la queue.

Il leva la tête et souffla dans sa trompette. Alors que la trompette résonnait, les trois cerceaux autour de son cou s'envolèrent et s'illuminèrent. Le monstre souffla à nouveau dans la trompette, et les cerceaux devinrent des arcs de feu qui fonçaient vers les MewMew. Elles hurlèrent et coururent pour leur échapper, tandis que le monstre les suivait en soufflant toujours dans son instrument. Il leva soudain la queue et renvoya la balle. Zoey ne put l'éviter, et elle vola au sol.

**_ Tiens bon Zoey ! **Cria Bridget. Mais elle ne put qu'éviter le coup de queue du prédasite.

**_ Prend ça !** Gronda Corina en volant vers lui.

Elle se prit alors un énorme coup de griffes, et valdingua plus loin sous le regard horrifié de Zoey, impuissante. Elle se releva, et folle de rage, fonça vers le monstre. Bridget se précipita vers Corina, et l'aida à se remettre debout. Le monstre, voyant Zoey courir vers lui, souffla à nouveau dans sa trompette et envoya les cerceaux enflammés. Zoey ne ralentit pas, et ses amies crièrent d'angoisse.

**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas…** murmura Zoey qui courrait toujours au-devant de l'attaque du prédasite. **Je me suis entraînée…**

Et elle bondit au-dessus du monstre, effectuant un salto arrière parfaitement maîtrisé et passant au travers des cercles de feu. Le monstre la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle faisait un arc de cercle au-dessus de lui, oubliant Bridget et Corina qui n'hésitèrent pas devant cette ouverture.

**_ Arc de cœur !** Invoqua Corina.

**_ Castagnettes de combat ! Attaque des grandes profondeurs !** La suivit Bridget.

Elles lâchèrent leurs attaques en même temps. Le monstre se les prit de plein fouet, et sa trompette se brisa. Zoey atterrit derrière le monstre.

**_ Et maintenant, la touche finale !** Murmura-t-elle à nouveau. Elle leva la main et invoqua sa cloche. **Cloche de lumière !** Cria-t-elle. **Pleine puissance ! **

Et l'attaque frappa le prédasite, qui disparut. A sa place, un petit phoque tout mignon regardait autour de lui, tandis qu'un infiltreur volait au-dessus de lui. MiniMew eut tôt fait de le manger, bruissant de satisfaction.

Zoey rejoignit tranquillement ses amies, et ensemble elles défièrent Dren silencieusement. Il les foudroya du regard, et quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Zoey, elle sursauta.

**_ Coup de chance. »** Dit-il simplement, avant de disparaître.

Bridget et Corina observèrent Minimew et le phoque en riant de soulagement, tandis que Zoey fixait encore l'endroit où Dren avait disparu.

_Ce sont ses yeux que j'ai vu, et qui m'ont permis de commencer mon enchaînement…_

Le championnat reprit dès que la fumée se fut dissipée et que toute hypothèse de feu fut écartée, et il se termina rapidement. Bientôt vinrent les résultats.

**« Le grand gagnant de ce championnat est le collège Carmen !**

Sur la première place du très long podium, cinq filles en bleu et blanc levèrent les bras en signe de victoire, et des applaudissements éclatants empêchèrent le jury de continuer un bon moment.

**_ Sur la seconde marche du podium,** entendit-on lorsque les applaudissements furent calmés, **applaudissez bien fort les gymnastes du lycée Kageyama ! **

Zoey et son équipe levaient fièrement la tête sur la deuxième marche. Dans les gradins, on entendait des acclamations, et Bridget et Corina n'étaient pas ne reste.

**_ C'est dommage de ne finir que deuxième quand on a sauvé la vie de tant de personnes.** Déplora Corina, souriante malgré tout.

**_ Ce que tu oublies, Corina,** lui répondit Wesley à côté d'elle, **c'est que tous ces gens n'en savent rien. **

A la fin de la remise des médailles, alors que le gymnase se vidait peu à peu, Zoey s'approcha de Marie et emmena l'équipe à l'écart.

**_ Merci pour tout, Marie, mais la gymnastique n'est pas ma vocation. Si j'ai accepté d'entrer dans votre équipe, c'était pour la sauver. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, j'arrête. **

**_ Sans toi, ce lycée n'aurait plus d'équipe de gym.** Répondit Marie. Elle arborait un immense sourire. **Alors, je crois que nous devons te remercier.**

**_ Tu as été formidable !** S'exclama la rousse.

**_ Surtout,** ajouta la brune, **n'hésite pas à revenir nous voir ! **

Zoey éclata de rire, et passa la main dans ses cheveux, gênée.

**_ C'est gentil !** Dit-elle. **Je reviendrai avec plaisir.**

Marie lui tendit la main, et tandis que les trois autres filles riaient de joie autour d'elles, Zoey la serra.

Elle sortit du gymnase avec Marc, tandis que l'équipe rentrait et que les MewMew retournaient au café.

**_ Merci d'être venu m'encourager, Marc. **

**_ Heureusement que l'incident qui s'est produit n'a pas perturbé le bon déroulement du championnat !** Se contenta de répondre son ami, esquivant les remerciements.

**_ Oui, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance !** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Il ne se doute toujours de rien. Pourvu que cela reste ainsi !_ Elle fronça soudain les sourcils. _C'est quoi cette odeur ? Une odeur de… Poisson ? _Elle tourna la tête, et aperçut qui se dandinait vers elle à toute vitesse le phoque de la piscine. Marc le vit à son tour et il s'approcha de l'animal.

**_ Eh !** S'exclama-t-il en riant. **Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors, toi ?** Il caressa le museau de la bête. **Tu as l'air très gentil !**

Zoey l'observa, étonnée, et le fut encore plus lorsque le phoque se jeta sur elle. Elle tomba au sol, tandis que l'animal se frottait contre elle avec enthousiasme.

**_ Ah ! Stop ! Grosse brute, t'es mouillé ! **

**_ On dirait presque vous êtes amis !** Remarqua Marc en les observant. Zoey l'observa par-dessus l'animal avec une expression incrédule. **Regarde, il se comporte comme si tu lui avais sauvé la vie !**

Zoey devint cramoisie.

**_ Oui, euh… je, c'est bizarre ! »** Bredouilla-t-elle.

Marc éclata de rire.

_Et voilà !_

_Reviews ?_

_Gallanodel_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà, comme promis je publie le chapitre 6 ce soir ! Je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire tout ça en une seule journée, mais je vous le devais bien !_

_Dans ce chapitre, je chance beaucoup de chose, surtout par rapport à la danse dans le bal, vers la fin. C'est tiré de ma propre histoire, du moins le fait que c'est son père qui lui a appris à danser. _

_Le fait qu'elle regrette de ne plus pouvoir danser avec son père « comme ça », c'est un prélude au chapitre 30, l'épisode où son père devient dingue à cause de Marc. En fait, ce qu'elle regrette, c'est ne plus pouvoir parler avec son père. Voilà voilà…_

_Ensuite, j'essaie de mettre quelques éléments de romance entre Dren et Zoey. Et j'ai vraiment adoré transformer Dren en « ange déchu ». je trouve que ça correspond bien à son caractère ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6** : Le bal de charité.

** « Dren, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu de la planète bleue ?**

Le Cyniclon était agenouillé devant la manifestation lumineuse et bleue de la voix de son maître, entouré d'une multitude d'infiltreurs qui brillaient jaune.

**_ Eh bien**, essaya-t-il d'éluder, **j'en apprends beaucoup au sujet de ces MewMew.**

**_ Sais-tu à présent comment te débarrasser d'elles ?** Interrogea impitoyablement la voix.

**_ Non, pas encore. **

**_ Il faut faire vite ! Je te rappelle que le temps nous est compté. Les Cyniclons doivent investir la planète bleue avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.** La voix se fit dure et menaçante. **Tu ne dois en aucun cas laisser tes sentiments pour ces créatures prendre le pas sur ta mission, est-ce bien clair ?**

**_ Oh non, vous n'avez rien à craindre…** Sourit Dren, peu impressionné par la remontrance. **Attendez plutôt de voir ce que je leur réserve !**

Il leva la main, et fit venir à lui un infiltreur qui flottait près de lui. Cet infiltreur était étrange, différent des autres. Sa lumière était rouge. Dren l'attrapa et le présenta à la lumière.

**_ J'ai découvert qu'en modifiant légèrement le schéma moléculaire de nos infiltreurs et en les associant avec certains êtres humains, nous pourrions peut-être réussir à créer un prédasite plus puissant que tous ceux que nous avons pu imaginer !** Dren jubilait. **Si ma théorie s'avère exacte, il nous suffit de trouver la bonne catégorie d'êtres humains, et je pourrai alors réaliser mon expérience.**

**_ Dépêche-toi de trouver cet humain. **Se contenta de dire la voix, après un silence méditatif.

**_ Comptez sur moi… »** Répondit doucement Dren.

Sur Terre, le dimanche matin est celui de la grasse matinée. C'est avec cette conviction indignée que Zoey descendait péniblement les marches de chez elle, rejoignant ses parents dans la cuisine à 8h. Elle ouvrit la porte comme un robot, les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux en bataille, toujours en pyjama, et s'approcha de la table en titubant.

**« Bonjour ma chérie.** Lui dit sa mère en souriant.

Mme. Handson ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille, à qui elle avait légué ses cheveux roux, ses traits fins et sa taille fine. Elle était presque constamment de bonne humeur et ne se plaignait jamais. Zoey répondit à son salut par un grognement de bonjour, avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise en baillant, presque allongée sur la table.

**_ Oh oh.** Fit son père en la voyant affalée. **Allez, Zoey, fais un effort ! Prends ton petit-déjeuner et dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer ! Je ne voudrais surtout manquer la première séance.**

M. Handson était presque l'opposé parfait de sa femme. Très grand, les cheveux bruns relevés en épis et toujours habillé de manière excentrique selon ses films préférés, il avait le sang très chaud, se mettant en colère ou déchaînant ses passions pour un oui ou un non. Ce qui énervait énormément Zoey, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle était exactement pareille.

**_ Eh oh ! On est dimanche !** Gémit-elle, toujours allongée sur la table.

**_ Oui ! Et c'est également le premier jour du festival du film d'arts martiaux !** Répondit son père, la voix vibrante d'impatience. Zoey releva la tête de trois centimètres.

**_ Ouais, ça à l'air chouette.** Dit-elle d'un ton qui disait le contraire. Le sourire de son père se fana. **Mais désolée, ce sera sans moi.** Et elle rabaissa la tête.

**_ Mais enfin, Zoey !** S'exclama son père d'un air inquiet. **Tu as toujours adoré les vieux films d'arts martiaux ! **

Sa voix commençait à virer de l'inquiétude à la colère, ce qui énerva aussi Zoey, et elle se releva sur sa chaise. Silencieuse, sa mère les observait en souriant, amusée.

**_ J'ai fait semblant d'aimer ça pour te faire plaisir, la fois où je me suis cassé la jambe et où il n'y avait rien d'autre à louer au vidéoclub** ! Répliqua l'adolescente. **En fait, je déteste !**

**_ Est-ce que tu n'as pas aimé Le Samouraï de l'espace !** S'insurgea son père en se redressant brutalement. **C'est le meilleur film de tous les temps !**

Il posa un pied sur sa chaise, bras croisés, permettant à Zoey de voir qu'il était habillé en un genre de kimono blanc. Il portait aussi un collier rouge et avait mis son manteau comme une cape.

**_ Mon honneur ne souffre aucune faille, car je suis le Samouraï de l'espace !** Mima-t-il avec une voix à faire peur. Zoey leva les yeux au ciel, déjà fatiguée.

**_ En plus,** le coupa-t-elle pour mettre fin à la discussion, **Eliot veut que je vienne travailler cette après-midi. **

**_ Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, mon chéri. »** Intervint enfin sa mère, avec un sourire bizarre et les yeux brillants.

Zoey soupira de désespoir et se rallongea sur la table.

Pour une fois, elle arriva à l'heure au café et se changea rapidement pour aider Bridget à tout préparer avant l'ouverture. Tandis que son amie passait l'aspirateur, elle se chargeait de nettoyer les tables. Mais son père l'avait légèrement mise de mauvais poil ce matin, et lorsqu'elle remarqua que Corina faisait la même chose que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire rien sauf boire son thé à la manière des grandes dames, elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

**« Princesse Corina !** Lança-t-elle, le regard noir, poings serrés sur les hanches.

**_ Oui, Zoey ?** répondit calmement Corina avec un léger sourire.

**_ Sa Majesté voudrait-elle se donner la peine de travailler un peu ? **

**_ Mais je suis en plein travail.** Répliqua Corina en se reconcentrant sur sa tasse.

**_ Vraiment ? **

Zoey haussa les sourcils. _Je ne vais pas aimer sa réponse… Je ne vais pas aimer sa réponse…_ Corina leva sa tasse et en but une longue gorgée, tout doucement. Puis elle sourit d'un air mutin.

**_ Quelqu'un doit s'assurer que le thé est suffisamment infusé. Et crois-moi, c'est un domaine dans lequel je suis passée maître ! **

_Je n'aime pas sa réponse._ Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en prendre à Corina, car Bridget lui saisit le bras, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

**_ Je crois que c'est le moment de faire une pause.** Déclara-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Et elle entraîna Zoey dehors. Là, elle lui tendit un balai et commença à ramasser les feuilles mortes qui parsemaient le chemin du café au trottoir. Zoey s'appuya sur le manche de son balai en soupirant.

**_ Tu sais, Bridget, je pense qu'on n'a pas la même conception du mot pause.** Dit-elle à son amie qui souriait, satisfaite.

**_ Il fallait faire vite et c'est la seule idée que j'ai eu. **Répliqua Bridget sans se démonter. Zoey soupira.

**_ Au moins, quand on est dehors, on n'a pas Eliot sur le dos.** Dit-elle, essayant de relativiser. Mais MiniMew brisa tous ses efforts en sortant du café.

**_ Le patron dit : au travail !** Lança-t-il à Zoey.

**_ Alors maintenant, il se fait appeler patron. On aurait tout vu !** S'exclama cette dernière.

_**_ Excusez-moi !**_ Lança une voix inconnue, dans une langue inconnue, à la droite de Zoey.

En tournant la tête, l'adolescente vit une jeune femme très belle qui lui souriait. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des habits d'une grande marque de haute couture, et des yeux noirs immenses.

_**_ Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je m'appelle Maria Rivera, et je souhaiterais parler à Eliot. Je suis une pianiste professionnelle, et il m'a proposé de jouer lors du bal qu'il organise. Puis-je le voir ?**_

Zoey et Bridget la regardèrent avec stupeur.

**_ Je n'ai pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'elle a dit…** Murmura Zoey.

**_ C'était quoi, cette langue ?** Demanda Bridget. Zoey se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire gêné.

**_ Nous pas du tout comprendre vous !** Lui dit-elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

**_ Euh, on devrait peut-être avertir les autres de sa présence…** Proposa Bridget, dubitative.

_**_ Parlez-vous espagnol ?**_ Demanda la jeune femme. Mais Zoey ne comprit pas.

**_ Non ! Mon nom est Zoey !**

_**_ Eliot est ici ? **_

Bridget essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire face à ce dialogue de sourd, et se précipita vers le café.

**_ Je vais chercher de l'aide !** Lança-t-elle à son amie.

**_ Non ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule !** Cria Zoey, trop tard.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bridget courut vers Corina qui buvait encore son thé.

**_ Il y a une femme dehors, et on ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit !** S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

**_ J'aurais adoré t'aider,** répondit Corina, nonchalante, **mais je n'ai pas terminé mon thé.**

**_ Mais enfin Corina, tu ne vois pas que c'est une urgence !** Cria Bridget.

**_ Qu'y-t-il ?** Retentit la voix de Wesley derrière elles. Elle se tourna vers lui, et vit qu'Eliot était avec lui, et qu'ils la regardaient d'un air étonné.

**_ C'est cette femme ! »**

A l'extérieur, Zoey tentait toujours de communiquer avec la jeune femme. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. L'une et l'autre s'acharnaient, désespérées, quand Marc arriva.

**« Salut Zoey, ça va ? **

Les deux femmes le regardèrent, stoppées net. Zoey lui fit un grand sourire.

**_ Salut Marc !**

**_Est-ce que tout va bien ?** Lui demanda-t-il en observant l'inconnue derrière Zoey. Cette dernière fit une légère grimace, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Marc que la jeune femme revenait à la charge.

_**_ Excusez-moi, je suis pressée. Pourriez-vous dire à Eliot que je suis là ?**_ Dit-elle dans sa langue. Zoey s'approcha de Marc d'un air désespéré.

**_ Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte !** Gémit-elle. Marc sourit et se tourna vers l'inconnue.

_**_ Je pense pouvoir vous aider.**_ Lui dit-il en espagnol. _**Avez-vous un problème ?**_ Zoey écarquilla les yeux, tout comme l'inconnue qui s'approcha de Marc d'un air soulagé.

_**_ Merveilleux ! Vous parlez espagnol ?**_

_**_ Oui, j'ai souvent passé mes vacances en Espagne. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?**_

_**_ Parfait. Je m'appelle Maria Rivera. Je dois jouer du piano durant le bal, et je souhaiterais parler à un dénommé Eliot Grant. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui. Il m'attend. **_

**_ Très bien.** Reprit Marc en une langue compréhensible pour Zoey. **Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Maria Rivera, et apparemment, elle a un rendez-vous ici même avec un dénommé Eliot.**

Zoey n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Wesley et Eliot s'approchaient d'eux, arborant tous les deux un large sourire.

_**_ Bonjour !**_ S'exclama Wesley en espagnol. _**Enchanté ! Merci d'être venue. Je vous présente Eliot Grant. **_

Bridget et Corina regardait la scène avec autant de stupeur que Zoey, et s'approchèrent d'elle doucement pour ne rien en perdre. Eliot inclina la tête et s'approcha de Maria, avec toujours un immense sourire. _Il sait faire un sourire autre que moqueur ou sarcastique ?_

_**_ Bonjour !**_ Dit-il à Maria en tendant la main. _**C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.**_

_**_ Moi de même.**_ Répondit la jeune femme en la lui serrant. _**Merci de m'avoir invitée. **_

Zoey les observait avec soulagement.

_ Regarde-le un peu se pavaner. Dit-elle à Marc, moqueuse. Quel prétentieux !

Sauf qu'Eliot les regarda à ce moment-là. Zoey rougit légèrement, mais c'est surtout Marc qu'Eliot fixait. Les deux garçons se regardèrent droits dans les yeux quelques instants, tous les deux l'air très étranges, puis Eliot redevint l'abruti arrogant que Zoey connaissait bien.

**_ Tu peux retourner travailler, Zoey.** Lança-t-il négligemment. Il se décala, sourit à Maria et lui montra le café. _**Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**_

Et il se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de près par Maria et Wesley. Zoey le foudroya du regard tant qu'elle le put.

_ Qui c'est, ce garçon ? Demanda soudainement Marc. Elle sursauta et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Eliot, c'est ça ? C'est un ami à toi ?

_ Non ! Se récria Zoey. C'est mon patron. Ce sont elles, mes amies, continua-t-elle plus calmement en désignant les deux autres MewMew qui les regardaient. Je te présente mon amie Corina, et mon amie Bridget !

_ Bonjour. Les salua le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Marc. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien, merci ! Sourit Bridget, conquise par sa politesse.

_ Ravie de vous connaître. Dit Corina.

_ Nous nous apprêtions à ouvrir. Continua Bridget. Veux-tu prendre une tasse de thé ?

_ J'adorerais, répondit Marc, mais je dois me rendre à un entraînement de kendo.

_ Oh, quel dommage. Soupira Corina, avec de nouveau son sourire mutin. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de rencontrer le nouveau petit ami de Zoey !

Cette dernière la foudroya du regard.

_ Corina ! Combien de fois et à combien de personne devrais-je le dire ! Marc n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est mon ami ! Alors, arrête de me les briser !

Elle avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Marc sourit.

_ Je dois y aller, Zoey, mais je repasserai !

_ A plus tard, Marc ! Répondit Zoey en se calmant. Et bon entraînement !

Le jeune homme s'éloigna tranquillement, suivit du regard par les trois adolescentes.

_ Tu en as de la chance, Zoey ! S'exclama Bridget quand marc fut hors de portée de voix. Il a l'air gentil, et qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !

_ Oui, il est très gentil. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

_ Ce n'est pas le tout d'être gentil, est-ce qu'il a au moins essayé de t'embrasser ? Intervint Corina.

_ Tu as vraiment envie de m'emmerder, toi, aujourd'hui. » Constata Zoey.

Corina choisit sagement de ne pas répliquer.

En poussant la porte du café, les trois amies furent accueillies par une douce et belle musique. Elles entrèrent, charmées, et virent Maria Rivera qui jouait sur le piano du café.

« C'est beau ! Murmura Bridget.

_ Si seulement je pouvais avoir autant de talent ! Renchérit Zoey.

_ Je pourrais jouer aussi bien qu'elle, enfin, si j'avais appris. Répliqua Corina, hautaine.

Les deux autres ne l'écoutèrent pas, concentrées sur la musique. La musique était si belle que Zoey en avait les larmes aux yeux. _Merveilleux… C'est magique !_

La pianiste conclut son morceau, et les trois jeunes filles applaudirent à tout rompre. Eliot et Wesley n'étaient pas en reste.

_**_ Magnifique !**_ Dit simplement Wesley.

_**_ Merci !**_ Répondit la jeune femme avec un léger rire.

Wesley se tourna ensuite vers les adolescentes.

_ Eliot et moi organisons un bal de charité pour la protection des animaux. Melle. Rivera est une pianiste de renommée internationale qui va jouer pour nous gracieusement. Leur expliqua-t-il.

_ Une fête ! S'exclama Zoey, enthousiaste.

_ Cela promet d'être l'évènement mondain de l'année. Reprit Wesley. Et, bien sûr, vous êtes sur la liste des invités… Et puisqu'il s'agira d'une réception très chic, chacune d'entre vous recevra une robe d'un grand couturier pour cette soirée. Vous pouvez remercier Eliot.

_ De la part d'Eliot ? S'étonna Zoey.

_ On va assister à cette soirée ? Répéta Bridget, les mains jointes. Ouah, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !

Eliot sourit, ravi de cette réaction. Il se tourna vers Maria et lui serra les mains.

_**_ Nous nous verrons au bal. **_

_**_ A bientôt !**_ Le salua la pianiste.

Et il s'éloigna en direction du sous-sol. Zoey l'observa attentivement, songeuse. _Et si je m'étais trompée ? Il n'est peut-être pas si arrogant, finalement… _Un bruit du côté du piano l'alerta, et elle vit Maria s'avancer résolument vers elle.

**_ Oh, non, pas moi !** S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée. **Je ne parle pas un seul mot d'espagnol !**

La jeune femme lui prit les mains avec un sourire radieux. Zoey devint cramoisie.

_**_ A bientôt !**_ Lui dit Maria. _**J'ai hâte de jouer pour vous le week-end prochain !**_

**_ Euh… Je suppose qu'on sera amenée à se revoir !** Tenta Zoey, qui n'avait rien compris.

**_ Au revoir !** Conclut la pianiste, avant de sortir du café.

**_ Elle est gentille.** Commenta Zoey quand elle fut partie.

**_ Oui, et surtout très talentueuse.** Renchérit Bridget.

**_ A la minute où nous l'avons entendu, nous avons su qu'elle avait un don.** Dit Wesley derrière elles. **Elle joue d'une manière exceptionnelle, et en plus de ça elle est jolie.**

Le ton de sa voix fit se retourner Zoey, qui le dévisagea avec attention. _Wesley ne serait pas en train de tomber sous le charme de Melle. Rivera ? _

Zoey sortait les poubelles, à la fin de la journée, quand elle revit enfin Eliot. C'était lourd, et elle avait du mal à la portée. Elle faisait une légère pause dans le voyage, devant la porte arrière du café, quand Eliot sortit.

**_ Marc a l'air plutôt sympathique.** Dit-il d'un air dégagé. Zoey le considéra d'un œil suspicieux.

**_ Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?** Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

**_ Moi ? Rien du tout. **

**_ Tu veux me faire avaler ça ? **

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant, avant de lui tendre un paquet blanc.

**_ Tiens, c'est pour toi. **

Elle prit le paquet, étonnée, et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait une robe très chic surmontée d'un gros nœud, avec des gants blancs. Zoey écarquilla les yeux, émerveillée.

**_ Oh ! Eliot, elle est magnifique ! **

**_ J'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait, c'est ta couleur préférée. **

Il lui tourna le dos, le visage sans expression, et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Zoey le regarda s'éloigner, encore une fois, complètement stupéfaite. _Il est vraiment bizarre avec moi, aujourd'hui…_

Eliot retourna au sous-sol rejoindre Wesley, et se réinstalla devant son écran d'ordiateur. Wesley fixait l'écran par-dessus son épaule.

**_ La liste des invités est vraiment impressionnante.** Constata-t-il. **Tu crois qu'il y a une MewMew potentielle parmi eux** ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

**_ Je n'en suis pas sûr.** Répondit ce dernier. **Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que s'il y en a une, nous le saurons**. Il souriait d'un air satisfait, puis se rembrunit légèrement. **Espérons simplement que les Cyniclons ne viendront pas jouer les trouble-fêtes. »**

Le jour de la soirée arriva très rapidement. Le café était littéralement transformé en salle de bal, et des dizaines de personnes de la haute société évoluaient en groupe. Dans un coin de la salle, les trois MewMew observaient tout ce beau monde avec attention. Toutes les trois portaient une robe magnifique, comme l'avaient promis Eliot et Wesley. Bridget avait même lâché ses cheveux pour l'occasion, et Wesley portait un costume noir très simple et très élégant.

**« Je suis si nerveuse à l'idée de me mêler à toute cette foule !** Lâcha Zoey. A ses côté, Bridget regardait autour d'elle comme si elle était au milieu de prédasites.

**_ Vraiment ?** Demanda Corina, sincèrement étonnée. **Pas moi. **

Et elle s'éloigna tranquillement de ses amies pour se diriger vers un petit groupe. Elle s'arrêta devant un homme, s'inclina comme une grande dame devant lui et se présenta. L'homme lui fit un baisemain, et les autres MewMew les observèrent discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

**_ Je pense que je la déteste.** Fit Zoey avec une pointe d'envie.

**_ Regarde, c'est Melle. Rivera !** S'exclama Bridget en pointant l'orchestre du doigt.

Et en effet, la pianiste jouait tranquillement de son instrument, accompagnée de violons. Elle était splendide, dans une longue robe blanche dont les extrémités faisaient penser à des plumes, et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un simple bandeau rouge.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle est élégante !** Souffla Bridget.

**_ Tu as vu cette robe ?** Renchérit Zoey.

**_ Bien le bonsoir, mesdemoiselles. **

Eliot venait d'arriver près d'eux. Il portait un costume coupé comme celui de Wesley, mais entièrement blanc, avec un petit nœud papillon rouge et des gants blancs tous simples. Bridget devint cramoisie en le voyant.

**_ Tu es presque mignon pour une fois !** Fit Zoey, moqueuse et un rien venimeuse.

**_ C'est une soirée importante, après tout.** Répliqua Eliot d'un ait hautain. **Il fallait bien que je fasse un effort.**

Devant leur petit groupe, des couples commençaient à se former sur la piste de danse. Les hommes penchaient le buste tandis que les femmes faisaient la révérence, et ils commencèrent à tournoyer. Corina dansait avec l'homme de tout à l'heure.

**_ Comment ils font pour tourner comme ça ? Moi, ça me donnerait le tournis !** S'exclama Bridget.

**_ Ça s'appelle la valse.** Lui expliqua Zoey. Elle avait une expression rêveuse.

**_ L'une d'entre vous veut elle essayer ?** Proposa Wesley.

Wesley tendit la main à Bridget, qui rougit et l'accepta. Zoey, elle, n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Eliot lui prit la main et la traina sur la piste.

**_ Viens avec moi, **lui lança-t-il, **je vais t'apprendre, ce n'est pas compliqué. **

Zoey faillit éclater de rire. _M'apprendre ?_

A l'extérieur du café, Dren apparut sur le toit. Il regarda par une fenêtre et sourit.

**_ Plutôt sympa leur petite fête. Mais je trouve néanmoins que tout cela manque un peu de piment. **

Dans sa main, brillait d'une lumière rouge un infiltreur.

A l'intérieur, sur la piste, Zoey se positionna devant Eliot et lui fit une petite révérence, avec un léger sourire supérieur. Il lui prit la taille et commença à tournoyer. A sa grande surprise, Zoey le suivit parfaitement.

**_ Tu sais danser la valse ?** L'interrogea-t-il en continuant de danser. Le sourire de Zoey devint triste.

**_ Mon père m'a appris, quand j'étais petite.** _Quand j'étais encore proche de lui…_

Eliot sentit que c'était un sujet sensible, et étonna Zoey en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Elle rougit légèrement, mais se laissa faire. Dansant la valse, serrée contre Eliot qui lui souriait gentiment, elle se sentait bien. _J'ai l'impression de flotter… Comme si j'étais dans un rêve merveilleux… Si seulement je pouvais encore danser comme ça avec mon père._

Ils dansèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête doucement. Melle. Rivera se leva et salua les danseurs d'une légère révérence. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle, le public applaudissant lui faisant une rangée d'honneur. Wesley et Bridget rejoignirent Eliot et Zoey, et Corina les rattrapa. Ils applaudirent ensemble l'artiste, puis Zoey se passa une main sur le front.

**_ Cette valse m'a complètement retournée, je me sens toute chose… **

Elle s'éloigna et sortit sur un balcon de l'étage, savourant l'air frais qui lui remettait les idées en place. Elle s'appuya sur la barrière en soupirant.

**_ Il fait bon, ici ! **

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux en une brise légère, et l'empêcha d'entendre Eliot qui s'approchait derrière elle.

**_ Zoey ? Je t'ai amené un jus de fruit. **

Elle le prit avec une pointe de surprise, dévisageant Eliot. Sans l'expression moqueuse qu'il avait souvent avec elle, il semblait plus gentil, plus beau.

**_ Merci, c'est gentil.** Dit-elle. **Eliot, je peux te poser une question ?**

**_ Je t'écoute. **

**_ En fait… je me demandais pourquoi tu avais choisi cette robe.** Eliot releva légèrement la tête.

**_ Parce que je pensais qu'elle t'irait bien.** Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. **Si je ne m'abuse, elle est assortie à tes cheveux.**

**_ Je suppose que tu as raison. **Murmura Zoey, guère satisfaite. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand Eliot leva la main vers son visage. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**_ Ne bouge pas !** Lui ordonna-t-il.

Et doucement, une mèche après l'autre, il remit sa frange bien en place.

**_ Voilà, c'est mieux. A présent, tu es parfaite, Zoey.** Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. _Avec son costume, ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus, il presque l'air d'un ange…_ **Je vais retourner à l'intérieur voir si tout se passe bien.** Continua Eliot. Il lui tourna le dos et commença à rentrer**. Ne prends pas froid ! »** Lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Restée seule sur le balcon, Zoey s'appuya à nouveau sur la rambarde. Tenant au-dessus du vide son verre de jus de fruit, elle observa les étoiles. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi, tout à coup ? C'est comme si c'était une personne complètement différente ! Peut-être ai-je été trop dure avec lui._

Un mouvement en contrebas attira son attention. Elle aperçut, sortant des ombres, Melle. Rivera qui retournait à l'intérieur. Avec sa robe, on aurait dit qu'elle était baignée de lumière. Zoey sourit et leva la main.

**« Bonsoir !** Dit-elle.

**_ Bonsoir, Zoey. **

Au-dessus d'elle venait de retentir la voix de Dren. Elle sursauta et se retourna, et levant les yeux elle l'aperçut, volant au-dessus du balcon. Elle lâcha son verre, qui vint s'écraser au sol et répandre tout son contenu. Dren sourit en la contemplant.

**_ Regardez-moi le joli petit chaton bien apprêté pour être la reine du bal ! **

**_ Tu n'as pas été invité !** Rétorqua la jeune fille.

En parlant, elle l'observa avec attention. Il était habillé comme d'habitude, mais éclairé à la lumière de la lune, qui derrière lui découpait sa silhouette, il semblait différent, plus inquiétant. Ses yeux brillaient d'un amusement cruel. Zoey se plongea dans ce regard. _Si Eliot est un ange, Dren est plutôt un ange déchu…_

**_ Je n'en ai pas besoin !** répliqua-t-il.

Il éclata de rire et tendit la main. Zoey sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'énergie qu'il dégageait, et qui alla directement frapper Melle. Rivera. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et se mit à briller d'une lumière violette, gémissante.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais !** Cria Zoey. **Laisse-la tranquille ! Arrête ça tout de suite !**

Mais la lumière s'intensifia autour de la pauvre pianiste, avant de sortir brutalement d'elle. Maria cria, et s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. Son teint était cireux, comme si elle était morte depuis quelques temps.

**_ Melle. Rivera !** Cria Zoey, folle d'angoisse.

La lumière violette qui était sortie du corps de l'artiste monta droit au-dessus de l'adolescente, dans les mains de Dren, et prit l'apparence d'une petite gemme. Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, et leva l'autre main. Zoey vit un infiltreur d'une étrange couleur rouge.

**_ Parfait.** Déclara-t-il. **C'est exactement l'esprit dont j'avais besoin pour mener à bien ma petite expérience. Voyons tout de suite si cela fonctionne.**

Il approcha l'infiltreur de la gemme. La méduse fantôme fit sortir de son corps des filaments transparents, qui se saisirent de la gemme et la poussèrent à l'intérieur de l'infiltreur. Dren leva le bras.

**_ Fusion !** Cria-t-il.

La lumière rouge de l'infiltreur devint aveuglante, et Zoey dut se protéger les yeux. Quand elle put enfin les rouvrir, elle vit derrière son ennemi une sorte de tigre humanoïde, avec de longs cheveux blonds, habillé de rouge. Le prédasite portait le symbole de son infiltration sur sa poitrine, et avait dans les mains une sorte de piano portatif.

**_ Bien. Alors, qu'en penses-tu, mon chaton ?** Demanda Dren, satisfait.

**_ Préviens les autres Minimew !** S'exclama Zoey. Le petit robot obéit immédiatement et se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

**_ Et maintenant,** fit Dren en jubilant, **que la fête commence !**

Le monstre obéit lui aussi immédiatement, et fit un bond incroyable, qui le mena droit vers Zoey. Elle le vit tomber sur elle, toutes griffes sorties, faisant un bruit qui ressemblait un à un miaulement parodié, et n'eut que le temps de sauter par-dessus la rambarde du balcon pour échapper à ses deux coups de pattes. Grâce à un roulet-boulet, elle réussit tant bien que mal à atterrir sur ses pieds, fortement gênée par ses talons. Elle se releva et se tourna vers Dren, furieuse.

**_ Ecoute-moi bien**, gronda-t-elle, **j'ignore ce que tu as fait à Melle. Rivera, mais tu vas le payer !**

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du café, MiniMew rasait le sol pour ne pas se faire repérer et cherchait désespérément les deux autres MewMew. Il finit par les trouver près du buffet, en train de discuter un verre à la main.

**_ Danger ! Danger ! Danger !** Bourdonna-t-il. Les deux adolescentes le regardèrent avec étonnement.

**_ Qu'y a-t-il, MiniMew ?** Demanda Corina. **Tu sembles bien agité !**

**_ Alerte prédasite ! La pianiste ! La pianiste !**

**_ Quoi ?** S'exclama Bridget.

**_ Vite, il faut y aller !** Fit Corina en courant vers la sortie. Bridget la suivit aussitôt, tandis que les garçons se précipitaient vers le balcon où était Zoey à l'instant.

Corina et Bridget trouvèrent facilement Zoey. Elle défiait du regard Dren et son prédasite, qui la dominaient sur le balcon.

**_ Zoey, qu'est-ce qui se passe !** Cria Bridget.

**_ C'est Melle. Rivera**. Répondit calmement Zoey en désignant le monstre.** Elle s'est transformée en une sorte de nouveau prédasite.**

Ses amies la regardèrent, estomaquées.

**_ Mais comment est-ce possible !** Se récria Corina. **Ce n'est pas un animal !**

**_ Les Cyniclons ont finalement réussi à infiltrer les êtres humains.** Dit Zoey en haussant les épaules. Elle brandit sa pierre. **Pierre de puissance…**

**_ Mewtamorphose !**

**_ Le style MewMew, la grâce MewMew, être un chat moi je trouve ça chou ! **Récita Zoey, une fois qu'elles se furent transformées.

Dren observa les trois jeunes filles transformées avec un grand sourire.

**_ Pas mal.** Commenta-t-il**. Mais attendez d'avoir entendu ma chanson !** Il regarda son monstre. **C'est à toi de jouer ! **

Et il éclata de rire. Le prédasite se transforma aussitôt en une étrange bestiole très sombre qui allait très, trop vite. Il se précipita les filles qui l'esquivèrent, et recommença aussitôt. A nouveau, les filles réussirent à l'éviter, et ce petit jeu durant plusieurs secondes.

**_ Cette fête commence à être un peu ennuyante.** Déclara-t-il. Voilà qui devrait pimenter l'ambiance !

**_ Pimenter l'ambiance ?** Répéta Zoey avec angoisse.

Son inattention lui valut de se prendre un violent coup du prédasite, qui la frappa par derrière suffisamment fort pour faire voler Zoey au sol. Cette dernière ne dut de ne pas être à nouveau frappée qu'à la rapide réaction de ses amies, qui lui saisirent chacune un bras et l'entrainèrent plus loin.

**_ Ça va ?** Lui demanda Bridget une fois en sécurité.

**_ Oui.** Répondit Zoey avec reconnaissance. **Mais on doit être prudente, ce n'est pas un prédasite ordinaire ! **

**_ Et moi, je ne suis pas une MewMew ordinaire !** Rétorque Corina en s'avançant devant ses amies. **Arc de cœur !**

Elle lâcha sa flèche, qui vola droit vers le monstre immobile. Il l'observa un court instant foncer vers lui, et l'évita au dernier moment d'un simple bond calculé au millimètre. La flèche disparut dans la nuit, tandis que le monstre atterrissait au sol et fixait à nouveau les trois adolescentes.

**_ Castagnettes de combat !** Cria à son tour Bridget. **Attaque des grandes profondeurs !**

Son jet d'eau fonça lui aussi vers le monstre, qui l'évita à nouveau d'un bond. Le prédasite glissa ses doigts sur les touches de son piano en miaulant, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge. Elle continua de glisser ses doigts sur le piano, et soudain, la musique horrible qu'elle en tirait devint physique, envoyant des rafales de plus en violentes sur les MewMew, continuant d'enfler. Les filles ne pouvaient rien faire, prises entre les rafales qui les frappaient et la musique qui leur martelait les tympans. Zoey sentit qu'elle reculait malgré elle.

Sur le balcon, les garçons observaient le combat avec inquiétude.

**_ Il a réussi à infiltrer Melle. Rivera, et par conséquent, le prédasite qu'il vient de créer est beaucoup plus puissant.** Dit Wesley.

**_ C'est exact…** Murmura Eliot. **Et les MewMew ne sont pas à la hauteur.**

Il fixait les trois filles qui essayaient en vain de résister, le visage crispé par la fureur.

**_Qu'allons-nous faire, Eliot ?** Désespéra Wesley qui voyait la même chose.

Ce dernier réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant un moyen d'arrêter le monstre. D'arrêter Melle. Rivera... Il se tourna brusquement vers les enceintes qui parsemaient le mur du café, installé à l'occasion du bal.

**_ Trouve le nouvel album de Melle. Rivera, met le dans la chaine stéréo et pousse le volume à fond ! **Ordonna-t-il à Wesley.

**_ D'accord ! **

Wesley courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, tandis qu'Eliot sautait par-dessus la rambarde pour atteindre les filles. Ces dernières n'en pouvaient plus. _J'ai la tête qui tourne…_ Zoey gémit, rendue impuissante par l'atroce musique du monstre. Elle vit ses amies s'écrouler au sol, et ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. C'est à ce moment qu'Eliot déboula. Il se précipita vers les MewMew et se mit devant Zoey, s'interposant entre elle et le monstre. Zoey sursauta en le voyant, tandis que le monstre miaulait de rage.

**_ Ça suffit !** Hurla Eliot, dominant la musique. **Vous devez m'écoutez ! Vous n'êtes pas un prédasite, vus êtes une jeune et jolie pianiste pleine de talents ! N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes ! Wesley, met la musique plus forte ! Dépêche-toi !**

A ce moment, Zoey entendit, venant des enceintes sur le mur, une douce musique qui semblait couper à travers celle, horrible, du prédasite. Elle reconnut le morceau qu'avait joué pour elle et ses amis Melle. Rivera, le jour de leur rencontre. Le monstre sembla le reconnaître aussi, car son attaque baissa en intensité, et il commença à se tordre en tous les sens, miaulant de souffrance. Dans les airs, Dren hoqueta de stupéfaction.

**_ Ça fonctionne !** Murmura Zoey.

La musique du monstre n'était presque plus audible. Eliot s'effondra.

**_ Zoey,** dit-il en relevant péniblement la tête, **tu sais ce que tu as à faire.** Elle se releva et, main levée, invoqua sa cloche.

**_ Cloche de lumière ! Pleine puissance !**

L'attaque fonça directement vers le monstre qui ne bougeait plus. Il s'illumina, et quand la lumière se dissipa, il ne restait plus qu'une petite boule de lumière violette à côté d'un infiltreur rouge, que Minimew avala aussitôt.

**_ Je l'ai ! Je l'ai !** Répéta-t-il avec satisfaction.

**_ Je l'ai aussi.** Dit Zoey en attrapant la lumière violette qui descendait.

Elle se précipita vers le corps de la pianiste, et dès qu'elle fut à côté d'elle, la lumière violette s'envola et se dissipa à l'intérieur de Melle. Rivera. Cette dernière reprit aussitôt des couleurs, et Zoey, soulagée, la vit prendre une inspiration. Elle se fit ensuite face à Dren. Bridet et Corina la rejoignirent immédiatement. Le Cyniclon leva les bras en signe de paix.

**_ Que puis-je dire ?** Lança-t-il. **En tout cas, on peut dire que vous savez organiser les fêtes ! Mais il est probable que je vienne gâcher la prochaine !**

Et il disparut. Zoey observa un moment l'endroit où il s'était tenu, méditative. _Définitivement, il ressemble vraiment à un ange déchu. _

Les trois adolescentes se retransformèrent, et redevenues normales, se penchèrent vers Melle. Rivera. Zoey lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

**_ Melle. Rivera ? Melle. Rivera !** La jeune pianiste ouvrit les yeux, et aidée de Zoey se redressa. **Vous vous sentez bien ?** Lui demanda cette dernière.

_**_ Je crois, oui…**_ Répondit la jeune femme dans sa langue. _**Que s'est-il passé ?**_

Zoey et ses amies comprirent le sens général de sa question, et rirent ensemble d'un air gênées. Heureusement, Eliot et Wesley leur sauvèrent la mise en arrivant en courant.

**_ Melle. Rivera !** S'exclama Wesley.

Eliot se baissa immédiatement, et lui prenant la main, l'aida à se relever en parfait gentilhomme.

_**_ Mademoiselle.**_ La salua-t-il.

_**_ Un moment, je vous prie…**_ Lui répondit-t-elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Zoey. **Je te remercie, Zoey.** Lui dit-elle, parlant un anglais magnifié par son accent.

La jeune adolescente sursauta en comprenant les paroles de la pianiste, et sourit avant de prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait.

**_ Voilà qui prouve que l'amitié ne connaît pas la barrière des langues ! »** Dit-elle ensuite à ses amies en riant.

_Et voilà !_

_Reviews ?_

_Gallanodel_


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! Avec beaucoup de retard, je vous l'accorde… Je présente toutes mes excuses, la fin de l'année me prend légèrement la tête. Je vais tout faire pour publier le chapitre 8 rapidement. Et vu que je bosse mieux avec une date limite, disons… jeudi soir, vous l'aurez. Ca me forcera à bosser un peu plus._

_Arisu-loveX2 : Je le préfère sans ailes… En fait, il est parfait comme il est. Quant au père, rien, elle a juste grandi et il ne l'a pas vu. C'est une sorte de préquelle au chapitre30, « Un père un peu trop protecteur ». Pour Eliot, au début il éprouve quelque chose pour elle, mais ça va changer… Plus tard. J'en dis pas plus -)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 :** Un véritable petit singe

** « Dren… Qu'as-tu de nouveau à me dire sur la planète bleue ?**

**_ Je pense que vous serez satisfait de mes progrès.** Répondit le Cyniclon à la lumière bleutée.** Je commence à connaître les méthodes et les habitudes des MewMew.**

**_ C'est ce que tu m'as déjà dit la dernière fois. **Répliqua la voix avec une pointe d'agacement.

**_ Oui, eh bien…** Le Cyniclon hésita et se releva, observant devant lui les images du dernier combat que générait la lumière. **Je dois admettre que je les ai sous-estimées par le passé, mais je peux vous garantir que mon nouveau plan…**

**_ Je n'ose imaginer que ton admiration pour celle que l'on appelle Zoey ait fait de toi un guerrier Cyniclon de second ordre.** L'interrompit durement son maître. **Il semblerait que les MewMew aient le dessus à chaque fois !**

**_ Il est vrai que Zoey est une adversaire stimulante,** répondit Dren en baissant la tête, **mais ne vous en fait donc pas pour moi.** Il relave le menton, les yeux étrécis, et foudroya l'image de Zoey qui brillait devant lui. **Je** **prendrais un grand plaisir à les détruire, elle et ses amies, une bonne fois pour toute. »**

Sous le soleil à son zénith, au milieu de la rue à côté du parc, Zoey peinait à avancer, croulant sous les innombrables et très lourds sacs de courses. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne voyait plus où elle allait. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que c'est à mon tour de faire des courses, Eliot décide de faire des jus de légumes à moitié prix ! Je me fiche de savoir que c'est bon pour la santé, parce que c'est mauvais pour la mienne !_

Tout en pestant intérieurement, elle se prit les pieds dans un nid de poule et trébucha. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, tomba à genou et renversa ses sacs plein de légumes en tous genres. Des tomates et des navets roulèrent sur le sol.

**« Ben voilà, ça devait arriver !** S'écria-t-elle à voix haute tant elle était exaspérée. **J'aurai préféré transporter des chips, c'est moins lourd et j'aurai pu en manger.**

**_ Des chips !** Répéta MiniMew à côté d'elle. **Miam !**

_Je ferai volontiers une pause…_ Elle commença à ramasser sans conviction ses légumes, quand son regard fut attiré par la fontaine du parc, de l'autre côté du grillage qu'elle longeait. _Le parc… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour me reposer un peu sur un banc ? Après tout, les jus de légumes peuvent attendre._

**_ Une pause, Zoey, une pause !** Dit MiniMew qui semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.

Zoey éclata de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés sur un banc du parc, les sacs de légumes posés à côté de Zoey. Tout était calme, et Zoey pouvait entendre à travers le bruissement de la fontaine les oiseaux chanter. Elle s'étira avec volupté. _Rien ne vaut le calme et la tranquillité d'un parc... Ce qu'on est bien quand on est tout seul… C'est si paisible !_

Le vent se leva en une douce brise, qui remuait doucement les mèches de Zoey et la soulageait de la chaleur impitoyable de ce soleil de mai. Elle se sentit piquer du nez. _Je vais peut-être dormir un peu…_ Mais ses rêves de petite sieste furent soudain brisés par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, près de la fontaine. Zoey releva la tête, et vit un groupe de gens qui saluaient une petite fille, qui effectuait des acrobaties au milieu d'eux. _Adieu la tranquillité !_

Elle observa la petite fille. Elle semblait très jeune, pas plus de 10 ans. Elle avait des habits orange, et des cheveux blonds coupés à la garçonne. Elle souriait largement face aux acclamations, et sortit une sorte de petit récipient qu'elle tendit à la foule avec un entrain exceptionnel.

**_ Merci !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Merci ! Une petite pièce pour l'artiste ?**

**_ Ouah !** Murmura Zoey avec admiration. **Cette petite fille est une artiste de rue ! C'est chouette. Je me demande si son numéro est bon…**

**_ Mais je peux vous le montrer !** Retentit une voix près d'elle.

La petite fille jaillit soudainement du buisson à côté du banc où se trouvait Zoey, la faisant sursauter.

**_ D'où est-ce que tu sors ?** Cria Zoey.

**_ Ce qui compte surtout,** la reprit l'enfant, **c'est ce que je fais, et je vais vous faire mon numéro !**

**_ Merci, mais je…** Tenta Zoey.

**_ Donc, sans plus attendre, permettez-moi de vous présenter le plus grand talent de sa génération, j'ai nommé Kikki la Magnifique ! **

La petite fille bondit en un grand salto arrière, et retomba, en équilibre sur une main, sur un énorme ballon. Zoey écarquilla les yeux, et l'observa enchaîner les numéros.

**_ Acrobaties sur ballon !** Dit la petite en faisant avancer son ballon, toujours sur les mains dessus. **Toutes sortes d'acrobaties ! **Elle se mit en une sorte de rond et tourna sur son ballon, en même temps que celui-ci avançait. **Je jongle avec des assiettes ! Mais aussi, reine de la danse du ventre humoristique avec des plumes pour faire joli !**

**_ C'est vraiment très chouette !** Dit Zoey avec un sourire crispé. **Mais bizarre…** Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Heureusement, la petite ne l'entendit pas et continua à enchaîner les numéros.

**_ Je suis aussi cracheuse de feu ! Jongleuse traditionnelle japonaise ! Acrobate avec des chaises ! Et femme-canon !**

Enfin la petite fille cessa de sauter dans tous les sens, et s'arrêta devant Zoey en riant, la main dans les cheveux. Cette dernière applaudit à tout rompre.

**_ Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?** Demanda la petite. **Ça vous a plu ?**

**_ Oh, oui, j'ai adoré !** Répondit Zoey sans mentir.

**_ Alors, encouragez l'artiste !** S'exclama l'enfant enthousiaste.

Zoey se releva, prit un par un ses sacs pour les porter le plus confortablement et le plus sûrement possible, puis elle fouille quelques minutes dans son sac à main. Elle en sortit un billet de 5 euros et le tendit à la petite.

**_ Tu es très douée, continue comme ça.** La complimenta-t-elle. **Au revoir !**

La petite écarquilla les yeux de ravissement en voyant le billet, et éclata de joie.

**_ Pour moi ? Oh, merci ! Pour vous remercier, je vais vous montrer encore quelques tours ! **

Elle prit un haut de forme de magicien, et fouilla quelques secondes à l'intérieur avant de ressortir sa main. Alors, une épaisse fumée grise s'écoula hors de chapeau, et un énorme requin jaillit brusquement et sauta sur Zoey, la gueule grande ouverte. Zoey hurla et voulut fuir.

Mais elle sentit qu'on la retenait par sa queue. _Ma queue ?_ Elle gémit doucement tandis que les gens autour d'elle applaudissaient à tout rompre. La fillette, elle, observait avec stupeur la queue de Zoey, qu'elle tenait dans sa main, à l'intérieur de la gueule du requin.

**_ Ouah !** S'écria-t-elle. **Avec cette queue et ces oreilles, tu dois être une artiste de rue, toi aussi ! Tu veux bien me la prêter un moment ?** La petite tira la queue de Zoey. **Eh, mais je n'arrive pas à l'enlever ! **Elle tira un bon coup, et Zoey cria de douleur. Sans s'arrêter, l'enfant bondit son la tête de la jeune fille et saisit ses oreilles. **Oh, mais les oreilles aussi elles sont bien attachées ! On dirait qu'elles sont vraies !**

**_ Tais-toi !** Se ressaisit brusquement Zoey en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Elle se tourna vers le public avec un sourire gêné. **Et voilà, mesdames et messieurs, le spectacle est terminé ! »**

Elle saisit la petite à bras le corps, et courut hors du parc.

Elle ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois hors du parc, cachée sous un escalier. Elle tenait toujours l'acrobate, l'empêchant de parler. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne.

**« Bon**, dit-elle à la petite, **tu as vu ma queue et mes oreilles. Tu dois me promettre de garder ça secret ! **L'enfant hocha la tête avec conviction. **Top secret !** Insista Zoey. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. **Tu as bien compris ?** Elle hocha la tête encore une fois. **Tu me le promets ?**

Elle hocha la tête pour la quatrième fois, et Zoey n'eut d'autres choix que de la relâcher. Mal lui en prit.

**_ Alors tu es un chat !** Hurla Kikki avec joie. **Tu es un chat ! Un chat ! C'est incroyable, tu es un chat !**

Elle sautait partout en continuant de crier, tandis que Zoey tentait désespérément de la faire taire. Sans succès. Kikki finit par lui sauter dessus et la serra dans ses bras.

**_ Tu imagines ce que les gens me donneraient si comme toi je pouvais me transformer pendant mon numéro !** Zoey écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et la petite la lâcha. **C'est décidé.** Dit-elle en écartant les bras, une jambe levée. **Il faut que tu me montres comment on fait, d'accord ?**

**_ Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes… **Tenta Zoey.

_ Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? L'interrompit Kikki. **Grimper aux arbres ? Chasser les souris ? Allez, dis-moi ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir des oreilles et une queue de chat ! **

Elle courrait dans tous les sens, les mains sur la tête pour tenter d'imiter les oreilles de Zoey. Celle-ci l'observait, anéantie. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Elle s'approcha de Kikki, qui se calma enfin.

**_ Est-ce que je dois m'entraîner à retomber sur mes pieds ? Ou bien je peux essayer de me gratter derrière l'oreille avec mon pied ! Par où je commence ?**

**_ Ça ne marche pas comme ça !** Lui dit Zoey en prenant un air très sérieux. **Ecoute…**

Mais Kikki ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'approcha très près de la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

**_ Je ferai tout ce que tu me diras, Zoey !**

Cette dernière y vit une échappatoire.

**_ Alors tu vas grimper sur ta grosse balle et tu vas faire cinq fois le tour du parc, c'est d'accord ?**

**_ Pas de problème !** Répliqua la petite fille.

**_ Euh… C'est vrai ?** Demanda Zoey, incrédule.

**_ Je reviens tout de suite !** lança Kikki.

Et effectivement, elle sauta sur son ballon et partit très rapidement. Zoey l'observait partir sans trop y croire. _Incroyable, elle a mordu à l'hameçon ! Bon, ben moi je file._ Elle saisit ses sacs et courut hors du parc.

Une fois dans la rue, elle marcha en direction du café avec un soupir de soulagement_. Je suis contente d'en être débarrassée._ Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant une voix crier son nom. Devant elle, à bout de souffle, Bridget lui faisait de grands signes.

**_ Zoey ! **

**_ Salut Bridget ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**_ Euh… Ben, Eliot m'a demandé de venir te chercher.**

**_ Quoi ?** S'étonna Zoey. **Pourquoi ?**

**_ Parce que tu es en retard et que tout le monde commence à s'inquiéter !** Répondit doucement son amie.

**_ Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon !** Rit Zoey. **Ce pauvre Eliot s'inquiète de ne pas me voir arriver, sa meilleure serveuse doit beaucoup lui manquer ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi indispensable !**

**_ Non,** la contredit Bridget. **Il s'inquiète parce qu'on ne peut pas servir de jus de légumes et que les clients s'impatientent.**

**_ Bridget ?**

**_ Oui, Zoey ?**

**_ La prochaine fois, laisse-moi rêver, tu veux ? »**

Son amie éclata de rire, et lui prenant un de ses sacs, elles marchèrent tranquillement ensemble.

Elles grimpaient les escaliers qui menaient à la rue principale quand Bridget l'interrogea.

**« Mais au fait, Zoey, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?**

Zoey soupira.

**_ Je suis allée dans le parc pour me reposer,** expliqua-t-elle. **Malheureusement, j'ai eu droit à un numéro qui était loin d'être reposant ! **Dit-elle en riant doucement.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** S'étonna Bridget.

**_ Ben, j'ai rencontré une drôle de fille, qui m'a surprise. Et du coup, ma queue et mes oreilles de chats sont apparus. Mais j'ai quand même pu lui échapper. **

En parlant, elles arrivèrent en haut des escaliers. Là, Bridget cessa brusquement de marcher.

**_ Une drôle de fille, c'est bien ça ?** Dit-elle en regardant droit devant elle. **Dis-moi une chose, elle n'aurait pas une tenue orange et des cheveux blonds, par hasard ?**

**_ Ouah.** Zoey écarquilla les yeux en fixant son amie. **Tu la connais, Bridget ?**

**_ Ben, pas vraiment… **

Bridget tendit la main et pointa quelque chose du doigt, droit devant les adolescentes. Suivant la ligne, Zoey vit alors en face d'elles, devant les prochains escaliers, coupant toute retraite, une Kikki très en colère. Elle gémit.

**_ Bien essayé, Zoey !** Cria la petite. **Mais n'espère pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Je veux des oreilles de chat !**

**_ Et moi,** répliqua Zoey dans un murmure, **je veux filer d'ici au plus vite.**

Elle confia son sac à Bridget, et se mit à courir dans le sens inverse.

**_ Salut Bridget !** lança-t-elle.

**_ Mais, Zoey !** Fit son amie.

Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase, car Kikki lui passa devant si rapidement qu'elle fit tomber quelques légumes.

**_ Eh, pas si vite ! **Cria la petite.

**_ Laisse-moi tranquille !** Hurla Zoey en continuant de courir.

**_ Pas question !** Répondit Kikki. **Je veux mes oreilles de chat ! Mes oreilles ! Ma queue !**

Finalement, Zoey s'arrêta devant un banc, épuisée, toute en sueur. Elle voulut prendre son mouchoir dans son sac à main, mais ne le trouva pas.

**_ C'est ça que tu cherches ?** demanda Kikki, devant elle sur le banc, tenant le mouchoir de Zoey qui soupira.

**_ Tu peux le garder. De toute façon, je n'y tiens pas tant que ça.** Dit-elle, consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le récupérer. Kikki haussa les sourcils.

**_ Merci, c'est gentil. **Répondit-elle, l'air sincère. **Et en ce qui concerne les oreilles et la queue de chat ?**

**_ Ça suffit.** Gronda Zoey. Le sourire de Kikki disparut devant le visage furieux de l'adolescente. **Ça ne se fait pas de harceler les gens comme tu le fais, et encore moins d'exiger quelque chose d'eux ! Tes parents ne t'ont donc pas appris la politesse élémentaire ? J'en ai assez, je ne joue plus, est-ce que c'est clair ? C'est terminé. Je m'en vais, et je t'interdis de me suivre, ou d'essayer de me retrouver. Je ne veux plus te voir !**

Le visage de la petite, en face d'elle, se décomposait lentement au fur et à mesure que Zoey parlait. Elle lâcha le mouchoir, ses yeux marron baissés, agrandis par la peine. Zoey se redressa et se détourna, prête à partir.

**_ Eh, attends !** L'arrêta Kikki en récupérant le morceau de tissu.

**_ Rentre chez toi ! »** Répliqua Zoey sans l'écouter.

Et elle s'éloigna sans se retourner, tandis que, toujours sur le banc, le bras tendu avec le mouchoir dans la main, Kikki l'observait sans rien dire.

Zoey marchait vers le café, toujours en colère. La vue du soleil qui se couchait devant elle ne fit que raviver son énervement. _Cette Kikki m'a fait perdre tout mon après-midi ! J'aurais dû travailler au café MewMew !_

Elle finit par arriver au café, calmé et très fatiguée.

**« C'est moi !** Lança-t-elle avec lassitude en poussant la porte.

**_ Tu as réussi à lui échapper.** Remarqua Bridget, derrière le comptoir.

**_ Oui, mais ça n'a pas été facile.**

**_ Tu as raté l'heure de pointe, les jus de légumes frais ont été un succès !** Lui dit son amie.

**_ Eh bien, tant mieux !** Sourit Zoey.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Zoey ! **

Derrière elles, les faisant sursauter, retentit la voix de Corina. En se retournant, les deux adolescentes purent voir leur amie, debout les bras croisés à côté d'Eliot. Tous deux n'avaient pas l'air commode.

**_ Bridget nous a dit que tu avais montré tes oreilles et ta queue de chat dans un parc public ! **Continua Corina.

**_ Ce n'est pas très malin.** Renchérit Eliot.

**_ Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !** Se rebella Zoey. **C'est cette fille, son numéro m'a surprise et j'ai eu peur. **

**_ Zoey**… Corina secoua la tête. **Cette fille fait toujours son numéro dans ce parc. Elle est toute seule et vit dans un foyer ! »**

Zoey écarquilla les yeux, et ses paroles blessantes lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle baissa la tête, anéantie. Elle n'a nulle part où aller…

Tard dans la nuit, dans une rue isolée de la ville, une jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre, sans succès. Complètement hébétée, elle répétait le nom de sa musique préférée, la samba, tandis qu'en face d'elle Dren lui prenait son âme. Elle s'écroula au moment où apparaissait dans la paume du Cyniclon une sorte de cristal vert. Dren eut un sourire mauvais, puis regardant le corps à ses pieds arbora une mine faussement désolée.

**« Je suis désolé señorita… Mais l'esprit d'une musicienne telle que vous pourrait se révéler utile si je devais rencontrer ces chères MewMew.**

Il referma sa main sur l'âme cristallisée, et s'envola.

**_ Mais il m'en faut plus.** Termina-t-il dans les airs. **Hasta luego ! »**

En allant au lycée le lendemain, Zoey ruminait toujours sur les évènements de la veille, et cela du se voir, car dans les vestiaires Mimi et Charlotte l'entourèrent avec des mines inquiètes.

**« Est-ce que ça va, Zoey ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…** Lui demanda doucement Mimi.

**_ C'est vrai.** Renchérit Charlotte.

**_ Non, ça va.** Répondit Zoey en rangeant ses chaussures, d'une voix qui indiquait le contraire. Elle observa ses amies. **Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'être deux personnes ? Et même si quelqu'un apprécie l'une de ces personnes, il se peut très bien qu'il déteste l'autre s'il venait à découvrir son existence ! **

Ses amies se regardèrent et eurent un sourire complice.

**_ Toi, tu penses à Marc !** Lui dit Mimi.

**_ En partie.** Répondit Zoey. **Mais mes autres amis aussi peuvent détester l'autre personne… Un peu comme si vous étiez un sandwich au jambon et au fromage, et vous savez que ces personnes aiment le jambon, mais qu'ils détestent le fromage ! **

Mimi fit une drôle de tête à ce moment-là, et pointa du doigt derrière Mimi. Cette dernière se retourna, et sans que Zoey s'en rende compte, elles s'enfuirent en douce en riant.

**_ Le fromage c'est votre autre moi,** continuait Zoey, **et vous le cachez sous un cornichon !**

Mais alors qu'elle criait le dernier mot, elle se retrouva soudain devant Marc. Elle se sentit rougir.

**« Salut Zoey !** Fit Marc, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

**_ Salut Marc.** Répondit Zoey en retrouvant son calme.

**_ Je suis passé au café MewMew hier, mais tu n'étais pas là ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Zoey baissa la tête, morose.

Ils allèrent dehors ensemble, sur le toit du gymnase. Là, accoudés sur la barrière, à leur endroit, Marc écouta Zoey lui raconter les évènements de la veille.

**_ Cette fille te suivait partout et tu as fini par perdre ton sang-froid, c'est ça ? **Résuma Marc à la fin. Zoey acquiesça. **Et tu l'as chassée.** Elle hocha encore la tête. **Tu lui as dit de rentrer chez elle alors que la pauvre vit dans un foyer.**

**_ Oui…** Soupira Zoey.

**_ Si elle passe ses journées dans ce parc,** raisonna Marc, **tu pourrais peut-être y aller pour lui demander pardon. **

**_ Je ne voulais pas être méchante ! **Dit Zoey.

**_ Et, qui sait ?** Lui sourit Marc. **Vous allez peut-être même devenir des amies ! Tu verras, c'est sûrement une fille très gentille.**

Zoey lui sourit en retour, rassérénée.

**_ Tu es vraiment un ami fantastique. »** Dit-elle simplement.

Seule dans le parc, Kikki essaya toute la journée d'avoir des oreilles de chat. Elle enchaînait les acrobaties, imitait les chats. Sans succès. Le soir tombait alors qu'elle était toujours sur son ballon, en train d'avancer péniblement en arrière. Mais, épuisée, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba violement. Elle se redressa et, à genou, porta les mains à sa tête.

**« Oh non…** Gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **Toujours pas la moindre oreille de chat !** Elle serra les poings. **Si seulement je pouvais retrouver cette fille… **Des souvenirs de la méchante tirade de Zoey lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle retomba dans la morosité. **Hélas, c'est impossible… Elle ne veut plus avoir à faire avec moi !**

**_ Bonjour !** Retentit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna juste à temps pour voir un jeune garçon dans les airs. Il descendait lentement vers le sol et atterrit tout en douceur. Kikki écarquilla les yeux.

**_ Mais qui êtes-vous ?** Souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

**_ Eh bien,** sourit méchamment Dren, **je suis celui qui te donnera des oreilles.**

**_ Pas comme les vôtres, j'espère.** Répliqua Kikki.

Dren haussa un sourcil, tandis que Kikki, sentant le danger, se mettait en position de combat.

**_ A vrai dire**, se contenta de répondre le Cyniclon, **j'ai vu ton numéro aujourd'hui, et j'aime beaucoup ton esprit ! Et je ne parle pas au figuré. Je vais être franc avec toi. Je vais prendre ton esprit pour mon armée de prédasites…**

**_ Laissez-moi tranquille ! **Cria Kikki. **Je ne vous ai rien demandé !**

**_ Oui, c'est vrai**, susurra Dren en tendant la main vers la petite fille, **mais moi je te demande de me donner ton esprit !**

Sa main s'illumina d'un violet inquiétant. Kikki écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Dren souriait toujours, sûr de sa victoire.

**_ Allons, laisse-toi faire !** Murmura-t-il. **Tu ne sentiras rien…**

Zoey sortit très rapidement du lycée, et de là se dirigea droit vers le parc. Elle arriva à l'entrée à bout de souffle, et regarda partout autour de la fontaine. _J'espère seulement qu'elle est encore là…_ Elle aperçut la petite silhouette orange et jaune de la fillette derrière la fontaine. _Ah, oui, la voilà !_

Mais tandis qu'elle s'approchait, elle se rendit compte avec stupeur que Kikki tentait de résister à une sorte de courant magique, gémissante. MiniMew apparut à côté de l'adolescente.

**_ Cyniclon.** Dit-il, presque blasé.

La petite fille se mit à voler, hurlant de douleur sous le faisceau de magie. Le sourire de Dren était devenu franchement cruel. Zoey manqua de se perdre dans la contemplation de cette apparition. _Un véritable ange déchu, venu sur Terre pour détruire tranquillement les humains… Un ange noir._

**_ Tu résistes.** Souffla Dren, **mais je l'aurai…**

Ces paroles réveillèrent Zoey, et la mirent en colère. A côté d'elle, MiniMew grondait de rage, et Zoey brandit sa pierre. _Je ne te laisserai pas faire…_

**_ Pierre de puissance**, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas alerter son ennemi, **mewtamorphose ! Le style MewMew, la grâce MewMew, être un chat moi je trouve ça chou ! **Dit-elle une fois transformée.

**_ C'est exactement le genre d'esprit combattif dont j'ai besoin pour mon armée de prédasites.** Remarqua Dren, tandis que Kikki luttait toujours.

**_ Il n'est pas encore à toi ! **

Dren sursauta en entendant la voix de Zoey à sa droite. Se tournant vers elle, il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un gros ballon voler vers lui avant de se le prendre en pleine tête. Sa magie s'estompa, et lui et Kikki tombèrent au sol. La petite se secoua péniblement la tête, et levant les yeux, elle une Zoey transformée debout devant elle, la protégeant.

**_ Head Shot.** Dit la fille-chat avec un sérieux incroyable.

**_ Eh !** s'exclama la petite derrière elle. **Tu as de nouveau tes oreilles ! **

Devant elles, Dren se releva et observa Zoey en souriant, une main sur la hanche, nonchalant.

**_ Je suis si content de te voir, mon adorable petit chaton ! **

**_ Ce n'est pas réciproque !** Se hérissa Zoey, faisant tinter la cloche de sa queue.

Mais en elle, elle sentit une pointe se ficher dans son ventre. La même pointe que lorsqu'elle disait quelque chose de faux à ses amis ou à ses parents…

**_ Allons, sois gentille, et fais patte de velours Zoey !** Répliqua le Cyniclon. **Je veux juste l'esprit de cette fille. **

Zoey plissa les yeux, et lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

**_ Tu veux que je fasse patte de velours ?** Ronronna-t-elle, s'approchant de Dren qui haussa les sourcils, perdu. **Je vais faire patte de velours…**

Elle leva la main, et la posa délicatement sur la peau dénudée du bras de Dren, approchant son visage du sien. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : Zoey sortit ses griffes, faisant saigner le jeune homme. Il poussa un léger cri de douleur et recula brusquement, écartant son bras de la main de la jeune fille. Il foudroya la MewMew du regard, qui elle arborait un sourire satisfait.

**_ J'ai besoin de l'esprit de cette fille,** gronda-t-il, **et je ferai tout pour m'en emparer. Alors, un conseil : ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin !**

En disant le dernier mot, il fonça droit sur la petite fille. Zoey fut plus rapide que lui et parvint in extremis à prendre Kikki à bras le corps et à se mettre hors de portée. Elle continua de courir vers la sortie du parc, portant toujours la petite qui riait de joie.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! C'est génial !** S'écria-t-elle.

**_ Sauf s'il nous rattrape !** Répliqua Zoey.

**_ Où croyez-vous aller comme ça !** Retentit derrière elles la voix de Dren.

Il volait juste derrière elle, riant avec délice tandis qu'il faisait apparaître dans sa main un infiltreur. Il l'envoya sur les filles, et Zoey ne put que l'éviter avant qu'il ne touche le sol et explose. Dren lança plusieurs bombes de la sorte, et Zoey les évita toutes. Mais pour cela, elle devait regarder derrière elle.

**_ Qui sont ces filles là-bas ?** Demanda Kikki, qui elle regardait devant.

Zoey jeta un coup d'œil au loin, lâchant quelques secondes Dren du regard, et aperçut les autres MewMew, transformées, qui les attendaient de pieds fermes.

**_ Bridget ! Corina !** S'écria Zoey avec soulagement.

Cette dernière banda son arc et visa Dren. Elle lâcha sa flèche qui alla droit sur le Cyniclon, qui l'évite à la dernière seconde, lançant une ultime bombe sur Zoey et Kikki. Zoey ne vit pas cette attaque et ne put l'éviter. L'explosion fit voler les deux filles plus loin. Zoey atterrit sur ses fesses, tandis que Kikki se remettait habilement à genou.

**_ Ouais !** Cria-t-elle en secouant les bras, ravie. **S'il-te-plaît, on peut recommencer ?**

**_ Le manège est fermé !** Gronda Zoey qui s'était fait mal.

**_ Est-ce que ça va ?** demanda Bridget avec inquiétude en arrivant près de Zoey.

Corina la suivait de près, et Zoey se releva avec une grimace.

**_ Ça peut aller.** Répondit-elle.

**_ Et tu peux nous dire ce que tu fais ici, exactement ?** Demanda Corina, toujours aussi aimable.

**_ Moi je vais vous le dire !** Lança Dren en atterrissant près des MewMew, empêchant Zoey de répondre. **Je suis à la recherche d'esprits, et il se trouve justement que celui que j'ai capturé possède une énergie que l'on ne retrouve pas chez certaines jeunes filles…**

En parlant, il fit apparaitre un infiltreur et un cristal violet brillant. L'infiltreur se colla immédiatement au cristal. Zoey comprit aussitôt ce qui allait se passer, face à cette vision devenue familière. Dren leva la boule d'énergie jaune qu'étaient devenus l'infiltreur et le cristal au-dessus de sa tête.

**_ Fusion ! »** Hurla-t-il.

Devant les quatre filles apparut alors une sorte de lézard humanoïde verdâtre. Il avait un visage humain, avec des yeux très maquillés et une grande bouche formée en un immense sourire carnassier. Ses cheveux étaient en réalité une crête blanche, qui courrait le long de son dos et se terminait en une grosse queue surmontée d'un nœud rose. Elle portait une sorte de petit top et de bermuda rouge et noir, qui faisait apparaitre sur son ventre la marque des prédasites. Elle tenait des maracas dans ses mains, qu'elle agita en dansant, tout en répétant le mot samba. Zoey plissa le nez de dégoût.

**« C'est quoi ce machin ?** Dit-elle.

**_ On dirait un lézard.** Répondit Bridget, tout aussi dégoûtée qu'elle.

**_ Et faut qu'on se batte contre ça.** Acheva Zoey avec amertume.

**_ Arrête de te plaindre !** La rabroua Corina en courant vers le monstre.

**_ Bridget, surveille la petite.** Lança Zoey en suivant Corina.

Elles coururent ensemble, sous les regards angoissés de Bridget et Kikki, vers le lézard qui continuait de danser, de secouer ses maracas et de répéter samba. Corina bondit, et voulut lui donner un coup de pied en pleine tête, mais le monstre l'évita aisément. Zoey suivit aussitôt, et lui porta un coup de griffes. Utilisant sa queue, le prédasite l'attrapa et l'envoya valser à terre. Zoey réussit à la dernière minute à se redresser et retomba sur ses pieds.

**_ Assez joué !** Gronda-t-elle, en invoquant sa cloche de lumière.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'attaquer, car le monstre, utilisant ses maracas, créa une sorte d'énergie jaune qui fila droit vers Zoey, l'obligeant à lâcher sa cloche qui disparut.

**_ Arc de cœur !** Lança Corina derrière le monstre.

Elle se prépara à décocher une flèche, sans voir que le prédasite lui donnait un coup de queue. Elle le prit en pleine figure, et vola droit à côté de Zoey, inconsciente.

Plus loin, Bridget avait ses propres problèmes. Sensible à la détresse des deux autres MewMew, Kikki voulait de toutes ses forces aller les aider, et Bridget devait user de toutes ses forces pour la retenir.

**_ Non, tu ne peux pas y aller !** Cria-t-elle avec colère.

**_ Je veux les aider !** Répliqua Kikki.

Le monstre lança une nouvelle attaque lumineuse, et une énergie nocive attaqua Zoey. Cette dernière fit appel à tous ses instincts félins, et parvint à les éviter. Du moins au début, car une attaqua la touche, et l'envoya près de Corina, sonnée.

Kikki se débattait toujours dans l'étreinte de Bridget, et tandis qu'elle bougeait dans tous les sens, un bout de tissu vola hors de sa poche. Kikki reconnut le mouchoir que Zoey lui avait donné. Elle cessa de se débattre, poussant Bridget à la lâcher.

Le monstre lança une nouvelle attaque sur les MewMew impuissantes. Elle déploya son étrange crête, qui se mit à briller jaune. Kikki se mit en colère, et se précipita vers les filles. Bridget ne put l'empêcher, et la petite sauta entre Zoey, Corina et le monstre.

**_ Pas question !** Hurla-t-elle, les bras tendus.

L'attaque déployée par le prédasite était impressionnante, et en touchant les filles elle créa une sorte de champignon d'énergie jaune qui aveugla tout le monde autour. Mais quand la lumière disparut, le monstre eut la surprise de voir, à la place du cratère attendu et des corps des filles, une sorte de mur qui les protégeaient.

**_ Samba ?** lança-t-il avec stupeur, les bras ballants.

Derrière le mur et Kikki, Zoey et Corina étaient tout autant stupéfaite.

**_ Mais d'où sort ce rocher ?** Murmura Zoey.

**_ Je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai fait sortir…** Lança Kikki, hésitante.

**_ Kikki ! Tu as des oreilles !** S'écria alors la fille-chat.

Et en effet, sur les côtés de la tête de la gamine sortaient deux petites oreilles marron. La petite porta les mains dessus, et écarquilla les yeux avec une joie débordante.

**_ Oooooh !** Fit-elle avec ravissement. **Ouah ! Ça y est, j'ai des oreilles !** Elle se retourna, les yeux brillants, presque larmoyants. **J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! **Répéta-t-elle. **J'ai enfin mes oreilles de chat !**

**_ On ne dirait pas des oreilles de chat. **Remarqua Corina.

**_ C'est vrai.** L'appuya Zoey. **Elles ont l'air un peu différent.**

**_ Comment ça, différentes ? **Demanda Kikki interloquée.

Mais avant que les MewMew puissent répondre, au-dessus d'elles MiniMew s'illumina et lâcha quelque chose. Zoey et Corina reconnurent immédiatement une pierre de puissance, qui alla se loger droit dans les mains de Kikki.

Lorsqu'elle la toucha, Kikki devint lumineuse, et Zoey observa une nouvelle transformation. Les mains de l'enfant se recouvrirent d'une sorte de fourrure marron, tandis que ses habits se transformaient en justaucorps jaune légèrement bouffant. Elle avait les mêmes manches bouffantes et la même jarretelle que les autres MewMew, mais jaune, aussi jaune que ses chaussettes montantes, qui ressemblaient à des chaussettes de dance. Une petite queue marron retroussée lui poussa dans le dos. A son cou, brillait sa pierre de puissance.

En la voyant, Dren manqua d'éclater de rire.

**_ Et toi, tu es sensée être quoi ? Une espèce de petit singe ridicule, c'est ça ?**

**_ T'as quelque chose contre les singes ?** S'exclama Kikki en s'énervant.

__ Oh, non._ Se contenta-t-il de répondre. **Tu vas finir comme les autres MewMew… A l'attaque ! **Lança-t-il à son prédasite.

Le monstre obéit immédiatement et se mit à courir vers les quatre filles. Il était très rapide, et continuait de répéter samba.

**_ Elle attaqua à nouveau !** Gémit Bridget, arrivée entre temps près de ses amies.

**_ J'ai une de ces envies de faire des singeries !** Fit Kikki avec délice. **Permettez-moi de m'occuper d'elle.**

Sans attendre de réponse, elle courut vers le monstre et lui passa au-dessus de la tête d'une pirouette. Le monstre porta plusieurs attaques de maracas, mais ne toucha la petite, aussi vive qu'un courant d'air. Le monstre se retourna brutalement pour lui faire face, avec une monstrueuse grimace, et s'arrêta, stupéfait. La petite n'était nulle part. Le prédasite regarda autour de lui, mais le parc semblait désert.

**_ Youhou !** Lança Kikki. **En haut !**

Le prédasite releva la tête, et vit au-dessus d'elle une Kikki tournoyante.

**_ Attaque du tambourin d'or !** Cria la petite. **Sillon du tambourin !**

Un sillon se creusa à toutes vitesses vers le monstre, qui ne put l'éviter et se prit l'énergie de Kikki en pleine tête. Zoey n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui porter le coup fatal.

**_ Cloche de lumière ! Pleine puissance ! **

Le monstre disparut en hurlant quelques sambas. Kikki éclata de rire, et Zoey ne tarda pas à la suivre. Elles se serrèrent la main.

**_ Elles sont quatre à présent !** Dit Dren, toujours dans les airs, rompant le charme de ce moment. **Profitez bien de ce moment de répit, car mon armée de prédasites grandit de jour en jour… Et nous reviendrons bientôt !**

**_ On n'attend que ça !** Lui lança Zoey avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Le prédasite était redevenu un simple infiltreur, que MiniMew avala avec plaisir. Il rattrapa aussi l'âme cristallisée.

**_ Eliminé.** Déclara-t-il en revenant auprès des MewMew.

**_ Merci MiniMew !** Lança Zoey avec satisfaction. **On se rejoint au café, d'accord ? »**

Le lendemain, au café, Kikki rendit son mouchoir à Zoey avec solennité.

**« Ce mouchoir t'appartient, Zoey.** Dit-elle simplement.

**_ Merci, Kikki la Magnifique.** Répondit Zoey en le recevant. **Tu as été formidable, face à ce monstre-lézard !**

**_ Et vous n'avez encore rien vu !** Répondit la petite en riant. **Attendez de me voir servir les tables !**

Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, portant le même uniforme que ses amies mais jaune. Toutefois, si elle avait l'aspect professionnel, elle gardait toujours son rictus annonciateur de bêtises.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ça me va bien, hein ? Mais bien sûr que ça me va ! Ça se lit sur vos visages ! Je suis géniale !**

Tout le petit groupe était désemparé face à ce déluge de paroles, et Eliot manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en la voyant bondit sur son ballon et le faire avancer, tout en portant des assiettes au bout de bâtons.

**_ Non !** Cria Zoey.

Trop tard. La petite butta sur une chaise, et tomba de son ballon, cassant toutes les assiettes avec lesquelles elle jouait. Elle se releva aussitôt, et saisit un autre gadget.

**_ Je peux aussi cracher le feu !** Lança-t-elle.

**_ Viens plutôt ramasser ces assiettes ! »** Crièrent en chœur Corina et Bridget.

Zoey éclata de rire.

_Et voilà !_

_Reviews ?_

_Gallanodel_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 8, avec beaucoup de retard, je sais, mais j'ai une bonne excuse : problèmes informatique, je n'ai plus eu Internet pendant deux loooooongues semaines. En tout cas, le voilà. L'écriture n'est pas top, mais ce n'est pas l'un de mes chapitres préférés, pas assez de Dren à mon goût ! Un peu comme le chapitre suivant en fait…_

_Arisu-loveX2 : Oui, je trouve aussi que ce passage est vraiment génial ! Je l'avais en tête depuis très longtemps, et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Dans plusieurs chapitres comme ça, je rajoute des passages complètement inventés qui me font vraiment rêver et délirer. Sinon, voilà le chapitre 8 -)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : **L'esprit de la montagne.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le café MewMew était déjà bondé. Des groupes entiers attendaient dehors de pouvoir entrer et voir de leurs propres yeux le phénomène : Kikki s'en donnait à cœur joie depuis son arrivée parmi les MewMew.

Actuellement, sous les regards dépités des trois autres et de Wesley, elle faisait tournoyer sur des bâtons des assiettes remplies à ras bord.

**« Biscuit à la fraise et thé citron !** Clama-t-elle devant une table. **Voilà, c'est parti !**

Les gens riaient avec elle, ne se lassant pas de ses singeries. Elle envoya les deux assiettes sur la table, les faisant habilement retomber sans que le gâteau ou la tasse ne se renversent. Tout le monde applaudit la petite qui saluait gaiment.

**_ C'est incroyable !** Entendait-on de toutes parts.

**_ Excusez-moi, mademoiselle !** Appela une jeune femme.

**_ Oh, il me semble que quelqu'un veut payer !** Dit Kikki en se retournant vers la voix qui l'avait interpelée.

Elle courut vers la caisse où l'attendaient quatre adolescentes, du lycée de Zoey au vue de leur uniforme. Elle s'inclina pour les saluer, gardant un immense sourire fiché sur son visage.

**_ Je m'en occupe tout de suite !** Leur dit-elle, avant de bondir.

Elle s'accrocha à l'une des colonnes qui entouraient la caisse et en fit deux fois le tour, avant de s'agripper à la caisse. Elle réussit, sans que personne ne comprenne comment, à rester dans les airs, seulement maintenue par une main sur la caisse, et utilisait ses pieds à une vitesse ahurissante pour enregistrer la commande et rendre la monnaie aux filles.

**_ Comme vous le voyez**, lança-t-elle en même temps, **une serveuse qui se respecte doit avoir le pied agile !**

Lorsqu'elle retomba au sol, tous applaudissaient à tout rompre, des filles qui venaient de payer aux groupes qui mangeaient, installés aux tables du café.

Près de la cuisine, contre le mur, les trois autres MewMew et Wesley l'observaient en grimaçant dans un bel ensemble.

**_ Ouah ! Grâce à Kikki, notre café est le plus branché de la ville !** Tenta Bridget, avec un faux enthousiasme.

**_ Oui, mais maintenant, c'est beaucoup moins sympas qu'avant.** Fit Wesley, brisant tous les efforts de Bridget.

**_ Ces filles sont assises à la table que je préfère !** Geignit Corina.

**_ Ce ne sera pas super génial si nous pouvions toutes prendre de longues vacances loin, quelque part ?** Les interrompit Zoey d'une voix rêveuse.

Le facteur qui se frayait un chemin parmi les clients empêcha ses amies de répondre.

**_ Une lettre pour Bridget Verdant !** Cria-t-il en secouant une enveloppe blanche.

**_ Hein ?** Fit Bridget en haussant les sourcils de surprise. **Je me demande qui c'est. Merci !** Lança-t-elle au facteur qui repartait.

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, curieuse, et en sortit un petit carton. Son visage s'illumina soudain.

**_ Eh !** Cria-t-elle. **J'ai gagné !**

Corina, Zoey et Wesley se précipitèrent vers elle.

**_ Tu as gagné ?** Répéta Corina sans comprendre.

**_ Gagné quoi ?** Demanda Kikki en arrivant près d'elles.

**_ J'ai participé au grand concours club du livre**, explique leur amie, **et le grand prix est un séjour tous frais payés pour moi et mes amies à l'hôtel thermal Princesse Pomponnée ! »**

Elle leur montra le coupon, sur lequel était imprimée l'image d'un bâtiment de luxe entouré d'arbres. Les trois autres filles poussèrent des cris de ravissement.

Les quatre amies ne patientèrent pas longtemps, et dès le week-end suivant prirent le train, destination la Gare de la Rivière aux Loutres. Kikki était toute excitée.

**« Alors, les filles ! On y est !** Cria-t-elle une fois hors du train. Elle leva le poing en signe de victoire. **A nous maintenant de nous faire pomponnées ! **

Elle saisit le bras de Bridget, qui consultait une carte, pour pouvoir voir le plan. Bridget lui montra en souriant d'un air indulgent.

**_ Voyons…** Murmura-t-elle en l'étudiant quelques instants. **C'est par là !** Cria-t-elle ensuite, désignant une direction du doigt.

Elle s'élança aussitôt, suivie par ses amies, rassurées par l'approbation de Bridget. Elles longèrent au début un cours d'eau rapide, avant de le traverser sur un petit pont en bois. Corina soupirait fréquemment.

**_ Il ne devait pas y avoir une voiture pour nous, à la gare ?** Demanda-t-elle enfin.

**_ Il n'a jamais été question de voiture…** répondit Bridget, hésitante.

Zoey leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Kikki éclatait de rire.

**_ Alors, Bridget ?** Demanda Zoey. **Quand va-t-on enfin se sentir traitées comme des princesses pomponnées ?**

Bridget consultait toujours son plan, et finit par s'arrêter en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers ses amies avec un sourire gêné.

**_ Quelqu'un a envie de manger ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Elles marchèrent encore un peu avant de trouver une sorte de petit bâtiment, construit avec une inspiration chinoise évidente. Elles s'assirent sur les marches qui menaient à la porte principale,

**_ Il y a vraiment de tout !** Dit Bridget en sortant de son sac deux boites.** J'espère que vous avez très faim !**

**_ Oh, oui !** S'exclama Kikki avec plaisir en découvrant les mets. **Je meurs de faim !** Elle piocha dans la première boite une petite aile de poulet.

**_ Merci Bridget !** Sourit Zoey en prenant deux petits sandwichs.

**_ Bon, puisque tu insistes.** Dit Corina en se servant aussi.

Bridget les suivit, et un petit silence s'installa tandis que les quatre amies dégustaient le pique-nique.

**_ Ce sandwich est délicieux !** S'exclama Zoey après avoir avalé sa première bouchée.

**_ Oui, c'est vrai !** Renchérit Corina. **Ces sandwichs sont vraiment excellents !** Elle se pencha vers Bridget, qui regardait toujours son plan. **Alors, il est où ce fameux hôtel ?**

_ D'après le plan… Murmura Bridget, l'hôtel se trouve exactement là où on est en train de déjeuner !

Corina et Zoey écarquillèrent les yeux, et la première gémit doucement. Bridget se releva, complètement désolée.

**_ Vous êtes dessus !** Dit-elle en s'inclinant. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Ne sois pas idiote !** Voulut aussitôt la rassurer Zoey. **C'est super ! C'est juste qu'on ne s'y attendait pas, c'est tout !**

**_ Je trouve que c'est l'endroit rêvé, Bridget !** L'appuya la petite blonde. **Et je ne parle pas de ton repas, qui était vraiment à tomber !**

Elle bondit sur l'une des boites, presque vide, et vida ce qu'il restait dans sa bouche. Corina la regarda avec stupéfaction, et éclata de rire, suivie de Zoey et Bridget. Zoey mangea tranquillement ce qu'il restait de son propre sandwich en rêvassant. _Je devrais organiser un pique-nique avec Mimi, Charlotte et Marc, un de ces jours… Ce serait bien._ Elle regarda une trouée dans les arbres, qui laissait entrevoir un magnifique ciel bleu coupé de quelques petits nuages blancs. _Je me demande comment ils vont…_

**_ Eh, vous ! Vous vous croyez où !**

Une voix furieuse interrompit ses pensées, et les quatre filles se tournèrent vers le chemin qu'elles venaient d'emprunter. Une silhouette assez fine se précipitait vers elles en courant. Quand il arriva à leur niveau, les adolescentes virent un jeune garçon élancé, habillé d'un simple jean et d'un pull jaune, et arborait une expression de colère. Il avait les cheveux bruns, et le même visage que Marc. Zoey écarquilla les yeux, aussi stupéfaite que ses amies.

**_ C'est Marc !** Souffla Corina.

Le jeune homme laissa transparaître un étonnement certain en entendant le murmure de la jeune fille, mais Zoey ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Elle se précipita devant lui.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme. **Bridget nous emmène à l'hôtel Princesse Pomponnée. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire dans ce genre de lieu… **

**_ Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez !** Explosa le jeune homme. **Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, d'ailleurs !**

La stupeur des quatre se renforça face à l'éclat du garçon.

**_ Mais… Marc, je viens de te le dire…** Répondit Zoey, hésitante. **Nous cherchons l'hôtel Princesse Pomponnée…**

**_ Attendez…** Le jeune plissa les yeux. **Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Marc ? Mon nom est Marco ! Et il n'y a absolument aucun hôtel dans cette forêt.**

De stupéfaites les filles passèrent à abasourdies. Zoey avait l'impression qu'on lui avait frappée la tête avec une très grosse enclume. _Ce n'est pas Marc ? Au secours, je nage en plein délire !_

**_ Et comment osez-vous pique-niquer sur le site sacré d'Isaochi ! **Continua le garçon, de plus en plus en colère.

Les quatre filles regardèrent le bâtiment avec surprise.

**_ Isaochi ?** Répéta Zoey en se tournant vers le garçon.

**_ Vous m'avez très bien entendu ! C'est l'esprit qui garde ces montagnes. Cette terre est sacrée ! Et d'ailleurs, elle l'est depuis plusieurs siècles ! Beaucoup de gens se fiche de tout ça. Ils préfèreraient trouver un parc d'attraction, ou encore un hôtel. Mais un jour, sa colère éclatera, et ils devront tous se repentir. Je vous aurais prévenues…**

Sans attendre de réponse, Marco se détourna des MewMew et s'éloigna. Mais il lança un dernier regard noir en arrière, que Zoey perçut parfaitement. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vue, elle se retourna vers le temple, et détailla l'étrange statue qu'on pouvait effectivement entr'apercevoir. Elle ne voyait qu'un sourire, sur une roche rouge.

**_ Je ne pense pas qu'il sache de quoi il parle.** Décréta Kikki, qui regardait toujours dans la direction où était parti Marco.

**_ Oui.** Renchérit Bridget. **Cet hôtel ne doit pas être bien loin !**

**_ Il est pourtant très convaincant… »** Murmura Zoey.

Elles se remirent en route après avoir nettoyé sur le temple les traces de leur pique-nique. Elles marchèrent dans la forêt, et sous leurs pieds le chemin n'était presque plus visible.

**« D'accord…** Fit Bridget qui marchait en tête, le plan à la main. **Les bungalows ne devraient plus être très loin.**

**_ J'espère bien.** Répondit Zoey. **Ces bois me semblent de plus en plus sinistres.**

**_ J'espère qu'on va rencontrer l'esprit qui garde la montagne !** Dit Corina, s'essuyant la sueur de son front avec un mouchoir rose à fleurs.

**_ Hôtel en vue !** Cria Kikki, dans les arbres. **J'aperçois d'ici les sources d'eau chaude !**

Debout sur une branche, elle pointait le doigt droit devant les quatre filles. Zoey soupira de soulagement, et elles pressèrent le pas.

Elles arrivèrent à une sorte de bassin naturel, bordé de pierres, rempli d'eau chaude. Dedans barbotaient deux petits singes.

**_ Mais que font ces chimpanzés dans l'eau** ! cria Corina, dégoûtée.

**_ Ils parlaient de sources d'eau chaude, pas de salle de bain pour chimpanzés !** Renchérit Zoey.

**_ Et nous qui pensions être traitées comme de vraies princesses **! Bridget commença à pleurer.

Mais Kikki, elle, ne les écouta pas se plaindre et se déshabilla en moins d'une seconde, pour plonger dans l'eau. Elle s'accouda tranquillement à une pierre, les yeux fermés.

**_ C'est si bon que je pourrais y rester pendant des heures **! S'exclama-t-elle. **Toute ma fatigue se dissipe…**

Elle se redressa, soudain aspergée d'eau, et se retourna pour affronter dans une joyeuse bataille d'eau les deux petits chimpanzés.

**_ Eh, les filles !** Cria-t-elle à ses amies. **Ces singes m'aiment vraiment beaucoup ! Remarquez, c'est normal !**

Zoey, Bridget et Corina l'observèrent plusieurs minutes, bouche-bée. Puis Zoey eut un sourire malicieux.

**_ La dernière à plonger est une dinde !** Dit-elle en se déshabillant à toutes vitesses.

**_ Je tiens le pari !** Répliqua Bridget.

Elles plongèrent presque en même temps, et Corina, soupirant, décida de les suivre.

**_ Ce n'est pas le genre de piscine que j'attendais, mais tant pis !** Fit-elle en se glissant dans le bassin.

Elles y restèrent presque tout le reste de l'après-midi, alternant les phases de jeux avec les petits singes et les phases de détente. Corina parvint même à se faire masser par les chimpanzés.

**_ C'est le paradis…** Murmura Zoey à un moment. **Je suis ravie d'être là !**

**_ Je suis d'accord… **Soupira Corina avec extase. **En plus, ces chimpanzés sont doués, ils font de bons massages !**

**_ C'était assez étrange, tout à l'heure, non ?** Demanda Bridget, sérieuse. **Je veux dire, ce jeune garçon furieux à propos de je-ne-sais-quoi !**

**_ C'est vrai…** Répondit Zoey, songeuse. **Mais quelque chose en moi me dit qu'il a surement raison.**

**_ Pour qui ce sauvage se prenait-il, pour hurler après nous comme ça ?** L'interrompit Corina, hautaine. **A mon humble avis** (Zoey étouffa un rire), **c'est juste un rabat-joie ! Oh, c'est merveilleux…** Dit-elle aux petits singes, totalement détendue.

Les petits animaux lui firent un grand sourire. Zoey, elle, repensa au garçon, et à son dernier regard en coin. Malgré la chaleur de l'eau, la colère qu'elle y avait lue lui donna des frissons.

Soudain, un étrange bruit se fit entendre dans la forêt, et les arbres autour du bassin tremblèrent. Les petits chimpanzés cessèrent de masser Corina, et poussant des cris de détresse sortirent du bassin et s'enfuirent.

**_ Je n'aime pas trop ce bruit.** Dit Corina, inquiète.

**_ J'espère qu'Isaochi n'est pas en colère ! **Murmura Bridget.

**_ Il n'existe pas !** Se récria Zoey.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles avec appréhension, tandis que la source du bruit se rapprochait d'elles. Brusquement, entre les arbres apparut une énorme silhouette.

**_ S'il n'existe pas, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda Kikki en la pointant du doigt.

Bridget et Corina hurlèrent de terreur. Zoey resta muette, trop effrayée pour crier. Elles sortirent de l'eau pour se mettre à couvert, terrifiées, tandis que le monstre continuait d'avancer vers elles. Il faisait une étrange lumière, et repoussait les arbres qui s'écroulaient autour de lui. Enfin, il s'arrêta à côté du bassin.

Les ados purent alors voir une grosse machine jaune, totalement artificielle et dirigée par un homme. Il portait un uniforme grossier et un casque de chantier aussi jaune que son engin. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant les quatre filles en maillot de bain.

**_ Les lieux sont interdits à cause des travaux !** Leur lança-t-il. **Vous feriez mieux de vous rhabiller, les filles. **

Zoey devint écrevisse.

Elles obéirent en vitesse et remirent leur vêtement, observant un groupe d'ouvriers couper les arbres et déblayer autour du bassin, à grand renfort de machines en tous genres. Zoey plissa le nez de dégoût en voyant toute cette destruction. Kikki éternua brusquement, soudain prise, et se moucha bruyamment.

**_ Je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume.** Dit-elle simplement.

**_ Navré de gâcher votre plaisir !** Leur dit l'ouvrier qui les avait surprises. **Nous avons réquisitionnés pour construire un hôtel.**

**_ Vous avez dit un hôtel ?** Demanda Zoey avec appréhension.

**_ Oui, c'est ça.** Approuva l'ouvrier. **Sur ce site**, continua-t-il en désignant le bassin d'eau chaude**, on va construire un centre thermal et un grand hôtel de luxe.**

Zoey se tourna vers Bridget, le regard aigu. Cette dernière chercha hâtivement son coupon de gain et le relut attentivement. Elle eut un rire terriblement gêné, et devint aussi rouge que Zoey tout à l'heure.

**_ J'aurais dû lire les petites lignes en bas du prospectus…** Dit-elle à ses amies. **L'hôtel n'ouvrira que l'an prochain ! **

Les filles la regardèrent pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire, consternées. Puis Zoey eut un grand sourire et secoua la main.

**_ Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Bridget.** La rassura-t-elle. **Au moins, on a pique-niqué et on s'est bien baignées, non ?**

**_ Vous ne pouvez pas ! **

Une voix masculine, criant avec fureur, empêchèrent ses amies de répondre. Elles sursautèrent toutes et se retournèrent, pour voir, debout, les bras écartés devant une machine pour l'empêcher d'avancer, Marco.

**_ Je vous interdis !** Cria-t-il à nouveau. **IL vous interdit !**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Bridget.

**_ Marco, c'est encore lui !** Répondit Zoey.

**_ Et bien ! Il a un sacré tempérament ce type !** Fit Corina.

**_ Enlève-toi de mon chemin avant qu'il y ait des blessés, mon p'tit gars !** Dit l'ouvrier aux commandes de la machine arrêtée.

**_ Je ne bougerai pas avant que vous repartiez d'où vous venez avec votre engin !** Répliqua Marco. **Sinon, vous devrez tous me passez sur le corps, compris ! **

Zoey écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

**_ Allez, mon gars ! **Cria une nouvelle fois l'ouvrier. **Écarte-toi de là ! Tu vas te bouger ou quoi ? **

**_ Je ne vais nulle part.** Répliqua le garçon, toujours debout devant l'engin. **Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez ! **Il tendit la main derrière lui. **Ces arbres étaient là bien avant que vous n'arriviez, et ils resteront encore après votre départ ! Faites demi-tour avec cette chose, et repartez d'où vous venez ! **

**_ D'accord mon gars**, gronda l'ouvrier qui perdait patience. **Je vais te donner une dernière chance. Maintenant tu t'écartes, ou pas ?**

Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit lentement avancer sa machine, et la terre qu'il poussait avança vers Marco. Ce dernier sembla prendre peur et commença à reculer, sans faire attention à où il allait. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'un gros trou.

**_ Eh !** Cria l'ouvrier inquiet. **Fais attention !**

Trop tard. Marco tomba dans le trou et s'écrasa au sol sur le dos, inconscient. Les quatre filles crièrent d'angoisse, et Zoey se précipita au bord du trou, suivie de ses amies. Avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent, deux ouvriers avaient sauté pour secourir le jeune homme. Zoey s'accroupit sur le bord. Un ouvrier soutenait le garçon, tandis que son ami vérifiait si Marco n'était pas blessé.

**_ Je crois qu'il n'a rien de cassé.** Déclara-t-il.

**_ Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on n'écoute rien !** Dit celui que Marco avait interpellé au garçon qui battait des paupières. **T'as eu de la chance. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon fiston !**

Les ouvriers laissèrent le jeune homme tranquille. Ce dernier semblait très triste, presque abattu.

**_ Eh, Marco !** Appela doucement Zoey. **Tu te sens bien ? »**

Il leva la tête au-dessus de lui et aperçut les quatre amies sur le rebord, qui l'observaient avec inquiétude. Elles l'aidèrent à remonter du trou, et ensemble ils s'éloignèrent du chantier en suivant le cours d'eau.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un coin tranquille, près d'une sorte de petit temple à côté de la rivière. Bridget, Kikki et Corina enlevèrent leurs chaussures et savourèrent la fraicheur de l'eau, tandis que Zoey surveillait Marco, toujours un peu sonné.

**« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?** Lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. **Protéger la montagne est une noble cause, mais tu aurais pu être blessé. **

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux fixés sur l'eau scintillante. Un poisson sauta hors de l'eau et retomba quelques centimètres plus loin.

**_ Il y a très longtemps… Quand j'étais petit… Il y avait des loutres qui nageaient dans la rivière. **

**_ C'est vrai ?** Souffla Zoey.

Ses amies tournèrent la tête vers eux, interpellées.

**_ Bien sûr !** Répondit Marco. **Et il y en avait beaucoup. L'été, je venais tous les jours les regarder, je jouais avec elles. Ma préférée était une jeune, que j'avais appelé Otto. Quand il me voyait, il se précipitait, il tournait en cercle autour de moi ! C'était comique ! J'ai arrêté de venir vers l'âge de dix ans. J'étais devenu trop grand pour ça. Mais je me souviendrais toujours de cette période. Ici, c'était mon jardin secret, un endroit connu de moi seul…** Il se leva. **Mais tout ça va bientôt disparaître à jamais… Tous ces arbres vont être balayés, et mes souvenirs aussi. Mais je ne le permettrai pas, pour rien au monde ! **

Les filles baissèrent la tête, honteuses de leur frivolité du matin même. Mais Marco se méprit sur leur expression.

**_ Oui, je vois bien ce que vous pensez. **Lança-t-il. Il baissa la tête à son tour. **Je suis un gosse entêté qui n'a rien de mieux à faire. Mais je défendrai les valeurs auxquelles je tiens ! C'est tout ce que je veux.** Il avait l'air très triste, et releva les yeux pour fixer le ciel. **Voilà. Maintenant, je ne peux plus compter que sur l'aide d'Isaochi.**

**_ Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras !** Réagit Zoey. Souriante, elle se leva et s'approcha de Marco. **Tu pourrais faire signer une pétition à tous les habitants de ces montagnes, et l'apporter au promoteur de l'hôtel !**

Marco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis se mit à réfléchir.

**_ Ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer…** Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. **Mais tu crois que ça marchera ?**

**_ Bien sûr ! **S'exclama la jeune fille avec entrain. **Pourquoi pas ?**

**_ Alors, c'est d'accord.** Il lui sourit. **Je vais faire ça, Zoey.**

**_ C'est très courageux.** Lui répondit-elle avec un gentil sourire.

Maintenant qu'il était calme et qu'il lui souriait, Zoey avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver en face de Marc. Elle rougit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elle le dévisageait et qu'il le voyait très bien.

**_ Pardon,** s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt, **mais tu ressembles tellement à quelqu'un que je connais…**

**_ Voici l'un des sanctuaires d'Isaochi.** Déclara-t-il, faisant semblant de rien, montrant derrière lui l'autel miniature. **C'est ici que nous venons nous recueillir. Ça ne signifie peut-être rien pour vous, mais pour mon peuple, c'est ce qui préserve l'harmonie de ces montagnes.**

Zoey s'approcha du petit temple, tandis que ses amies se pressaient derrière elle pour voir. Il y avait, sur une sorte de petit tapis rouge, une petite figurine ovale, où était dessiné un grand sourire plein de dents, des yeux fermés et des petits bras collés au reste du corps.

**_ Nous croyons qu'Isaochi est l'esprit à l'origine de la vie dans cette montagne**, expliqua le garçon. **Pour le remercier, et obtenir son aide quand c'est nécessaire, nous lui avons consacré ce sanctuaire.**

**_ C'est super !** Dit Zoey, les yeux brillants. Elle se rembrunit toutefois presque aussitôt. **Mais on doit y aller…**

_ Je suis persuadée que ça va marcher ! L'encouragea Corina avec, pour une fois, un vrai sourire.

**_ Merci de nous avoir fait partager ta passion, Marco.** Fit simplement Bridget.

**_ Oui ! **Cria Kikki, toujours enrhumée. **On reviendra pour s'amuser avec les chimpanzés ! » **

Caché dans l'épais feuillage, Dren observait les cinq adolescents discuter. Quand les filles prirent congés de Marco, il eut un rictus amusé.

**« Ces adieux sont réellement touchants.** Ricana-t-il. **Mais soyez sans crainte, les filles…** Il se concentra sur Marco. **Vous vous retrouverez bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez… **

Il rit doucement.

Marco fit un signe de la main aux quatre amies qui s'éloignaient sur la route. Elles le lui renvoyèrent aussitôt.

**_ J'ai été content de vous connaître, les filles !** Lança le jeune homme. **A bientôt j'espère !**

Des réponses des MewMew, il n'entendit vraiment que le tonitruant **« au revoir »** de Kikki. Il continua à les observer s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans la forêt.

Dren atterrit en douceur derrière lui. Marco dut pourtant l'entendre, car il se retourna immédiatement, alarmé.

**_ Quoi !** Cria-t-il avec inquiétude. **Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui êtes-vous ?**

Dren ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire. Il tendit la main vers le garçon, et utilisant sa magie violette, lui vola son âme. Marco s'effondra, inconscient. Il avait l'apparence d'un mort. Dans la paume du Cyniclon, son âme se cristallisa.

**_ Je vais maintenant te dire qui je suis.** Déclara Dren en observant le petit cristal lumineux. Il leva l'autre main, où pulsait une méduse rouge fantomatique. **Celui qui va prendre possession de ton esprit avec cet infiltreur…**

L'infiltreur se colla au cristal et l'aspira. Dren leva la main.

**_ Fusion !** Cria-t-il en riant toujours.

La boule lumineuse qu'étaient devenus l'âme et l'infiltreur s'envolèrent, et glissèrent dans l'un des gouffres de la montagne. Ils disparurent, puis il y eut une explosion qui remplit toute la montagne. Elle fut suivie, quelques instants plus tard, par un énorme rugissement.

Dans le petit village de la montagne, un homme courrait dans tous les sens en hurlant.

**_ Fuyez ! Fuyez tous !** Hurlait-il aux autres. **L'esprit d'Isaochi est en train de se réveiller !** Il s'arrêta prêt d'un petit groupe de montagnards, tous l'air terrifié. **Tout le village est en danger !**

**_ La prophétie !** Gémit l'un d'eux. **Tout ça, c'est à cause des travaux ! Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ça ! Ils auraient dû se douter qu'avec tous ces bulldozers, le peuple de la montagne ne pourrait plus vivre en paix !**

**_ Il faut partir au plus vite ! **Lança un autre. **Des choses terribles risquent de se produire ici !**

Derrière le petit groupe d'habitants, les quatre MewMew écoutaient, perplexes. Kikki se frottait le nez, toujours bien prise.

**_ Je trouve qu'ils dramatisent un peu la situation.** Commenta Bridget. **Isaochi ne m'a pas semblé si déchaîné que ça tout à l'heure !**

Kikki se frotta le nez une dernière une fois, puis sauta sur Zoey, qui cria de surprise.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Zoey ! J'ai peur !**

**_ Allons-y…** Soupia celle-ci en grimaçant.

**_ Je ne crois pas que cet Isaoch machin-chose soit réel, et vous ?** Déclara Corina avec un sourire suffisant, qui disparut aussitôt. **A moins que ce soit…**

**_ A moins que ce soit un prédasite. »** Compléta Zoey, grimaçant toujours.

Le monstre que Dren avait invoqué ressemblait à une sorte de gigantesque grenouille avec des cheveux bruns, très longs, en dreadlocks. Sa tête, elle, était celle d'un chien à la peau verte. Il avait des dents et des griffes acérées.

Les chimpanzés ne firent pas attention à ce dernier détail, et cinq sautèrent ensemble sur le monstre qui osait troubler la quiétude de leur montagne. Ils ne réussirent même pas à l'ébranler, et le monstre, à coup de crocs et de griffes, envoya voler les petits singes au sol. Ils se relevèrent rapidement, mais ne retentèrent pas l'expérience et s'enfuirent dans les bois.

Les adolescentes arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Essoufflées, elles fixaient bouche-bée le monstre qui leur faisait face.

**« Vous venez de rencontrer ma dernière création !** Lança une voix que Zoey reconnut aussitôt.

Elle leva la tête, habituée maintenant à trouver son ennemi en l'air. Il était effectivement en haut de la falaise, debout sur le bord, la main nonchalamment posée sur son genou.

**_ Tu n'as rien retenu de la leçon que je t'ai donnée.** Dit Zoey, exaspérée. Elle eut un sourire mutin. **Ou peut-être aimes-tu prendre des raclées ?**

**_ La dernière fois, c'était juste pour rire ! **Répliqua Dren, avec le même sourire que Zoey. **Aujourd'hui, je vais me donner à fond, mon petit chat…** Il se redressa et pointa l'air du doigt. **Au fait**, continua-t-il, **j'ai rencontré ton petit copain !**

En se retournant, les quatre filles purent voir Marco, inconscient sur un gros rocher au milieu de la rivière. Il avait l'aspect d'un mort. Zoey gronda de rage, et reporta son attention sur le prédasite qui rugissait.

**_ Débarrassons nous de lui !** Dit-elle en brandissant sa pierre. **Pierre de puissance…**

**_ Mewtamorphose !**

**_ Le style MewMew, la grâce MewMew, être un chat moi je trouve ça chou ! Je vais te montrer ce que le mot raclée veut dire, sale psychopathe !** Cria Zoey ensuite au Cyniclon.

Corina bondit la première, invoquant son arc. Elle lâcha une flèche étincelante, mais le monstre, comme un chien, fit un saut pour l'éviter. Bridget la suivit, invoquant ses castagnettes.

**_ Attaque des grandes profondeurs !** Cria-t-elle.

Le jet d'eau fusa, mais le prédasite l'évita aisément en plongeant dans la rivière. Kikki appela son propre instrument.

**_ Sillon du tambourin !** Hurla-t-elle à s'écorcher la gorge.

Mais, comme pour les deux attaques précédentes, le monstre l'évita, se réfugiant derrière un immense rocher qui parsemait les côtés de la rivière. Zoey fronça les sourcils à ce spectacle.

**_ Ce n'est pas un prédasite ordinaire…** Murmura-t-elle.

**_ Y en a-t-il jamais eu un qui le soit ?** Répliqua Corina avec raison.

Kikki éternua bruyamment et renifla, blasée.

Le monstre leur faisait face. Dans cette position, Zoey pouvait voir que derrière sa tête, il portait une sorte de grand masque blanc de carnaval, figé dans un rictus mauvais, et deux ronds proéminents jaunes et rouges, dont elle aurait été bien en peine de définir l'utilité. Il les chargea en poussant un long rugissement, et tandis que ses amies l'évitaient en se jetant sur le côté, Zoey, elle, sauta très haut au-dessus du monstre et invoqua sa cloche.

Mais le monstre fit quelque chose qui la prit totalement par surprise. Tournant son derrière vers elles, il lâcha un immense pet visible et… odorant. Elles se trouvèrent pris dans le nuage, et l'odeur leur interdit toute action autre que celle de tousser. Elles ne pouvaient plus rien faire, et le monstre se mit à rire.

**_ C'est déloyal d'utiliser de telles armes !** Se rebella Bridget, cherchant son souffle.

**_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mangé, mais c'est épicé…** Murmura Zoey, se cachant le nez avec la main pour échapper à l'odeur.

**_ C'est horrible, je ne peux plus respirer**… Gémit Corina en tombant au sol.

Elle fut rejointe aussitôt par Zoey et Bridget. Au-dessus d'elles, insensible à l'odeur, le monstre rugit et sortit ses griffes étincelantes. Il les brandit et amorça un geste vers les trois MewMew au sol. Zoey le regarda, impuissante, horrifiée. Mais Kikki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Elle courut à toutes vitesses vers le monstre, et d'un bond prodigieux suivit d'un bon coup de pied, elle le fit tomber en arrière. Elle atterrit devant ses amies, fixant le monstre à terre, tandis que ses amies se relevaient péniblement.

**_ Joli coup**. Déclara Zoey sobrement.

**_ C'est rien ! Entre MewMew, c'est un pour tous et tous pour un** ! Répondit la petite, avant d'éternuer encore une fois.

**_ Mais comment tu as pu l'approcher ?** Demanda Corina, abasourdie.

**_ Elle est enrhumée.** Expliqua simplement Bridget.

Derrière les filles, le monstre semblait se moquer du comment du coup de Kikki. Il se releva en rugissant de plus belle, fou de rage. La petite se retourna avec un grand sourire.

**_ Tu en veux encore !** Lança-t-elle.

Elle invoqua son tambourin, et utilisant une nouvelle série d'acrobatie, lança une nouvelle attaque. Mais le sillon ne fut pas simplement un coup dévastateur. Cette fois, l'attaque sembla enrober le monstre dans une gigantesque pâte de fruit, l'immobilisant. Zoey saisit immédiatement cette magnifique ouverture.

**_ Cloche de lumière ! Pleine puissance !**

Emprisonné dans la pâte, le monstre ne put l'éviter, et la lumière, en le touchant, le fit redevenir une simple âme avec un infiltreur, que MiniMew se fit un plaisir d'avaler.

**_ Eliminé !** Lança-t-il à Zoey.

Cette dernière tendit les bras et récupéra l'âme cristallisée qui tombait doucement au sol. Se retransformant, elle courut vers Marco, toujours allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Elle mit le petit cristal au-dessus de lui, et ce dernier devint lumière et pénétra Marco. Le garçon reprit des couleurs et se mit à trembler.

**_ Réveille-toi Marco…** Murmura Zoey doucement. **Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.**

Mais avant que le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il y eut près de la rivière un petit bruit. Zoey se tourna, regarda, sourit et s'éloigna avec ses amies.

Marco ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa. Il observa autour de lui avec ahurissement.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda-t-il à voix haute. **Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?**

Il tourna les yeux vers les rochers enchevêtrés, près de lui. Là, d'un petit trou, une petite loutre sortit timidement. Sa couleur était brune, mais il avait des petites taches blanches sur les oreilles. Marco écarquilla les yeux.

**_ C'est impossible…** Souffla-t-il. **Otto ? **

Il s'approcha doucement, lentement du petit animal qui ne bougeait pas, couinant dans sa direction. Marco s'agenouilla près de lui.

**_ Je n'en crois pas mes yeux… **

Lorsqu'il fut assez bas, la petite loutre avança le museau et renifla sa figure. Il parsema le visage du garçon avec son museau, et le garçon sourit.

**_ C'est vraiment toi… C'est fini, mon vieil ami. Tout va s'arranger maintenant. Tu peux compter sur moi. **

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Cachées dans les bosquets, les quatre amies étaient toutes émues devant ce spectacle.

**_ C'est si touchant que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux…** Souffla Kikki.

Elle se moucha bruyamment.

Toujours perché sur sa falaise, Dren regardait lui aussi ces retrouvailles. Il soupira, agacé.

**_ Je vais devoir changer de stratégie. »** Dit-il, avant de disparaître.

Le soleil se couchait la forêt quand les quatre MewMew et Marco se virent pour la dernière fois. Après une semaine en montagne, il était temps pour les adolescentes de repartirent en ville.

**« Tu avais raison, Zoey**. Déclara le jeune homme. **La pétition est un succès, les promoteurs ont acceptés de modifier leur projet. Ils préserveront le sanctuaire !**

**_ Je savais qu'ils accepteraient !** S'exclama Bridget, heureuse.

**_ Nous reviendrons quand ça sera terminé.** Dit Corina.

**_ Je suis heureuse pour toi, Marco.** Compléta Zoey.

**_ Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré !** Répondit le jeune homme. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que l'aide que vous m'avez apportée est bien au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! **

**_ Oui, tu es peut-être sur une piste Marco**. Répliqua Kikki, souriante. **Mais si tu veux tous les détails… Demande donc à ces deux-là ! »**

Elle tenait par la main les deux petits chimpanzés.

_Et voilà !_

_Reviews ?_

_Gallanodel_


End file.
